Just Love To HATE You
by TailedCharmer
Summary: Garnet and her mother, Brahne live quietly in the rich city of Alexandria. But when they move to the wild city of Lindblum, things turn upside down for Garnet not knowing the meaning of fun. Will a certain blonde boy change that?
1. Good Bye, Alexandria!

Hi everybody! I hope that everyone had a great Thanksgiving! –Turkey comes in- Gobble Gobble! ANYWAY, I know that I am doing "A New World" but that story isn't doing to good for me. Sooo…I started a new story! MWAHAHAHHA! So please read it!

**Summary: **Garnet and her mother, Brahne lived happily in the calm state of Alexandria. But when they decide to move to the wild state of Lindblum, everything turns upside down for Garnet, not knowing the meaning of fun. But will a certain blonde boy change that?

**Just Love to HATE You**

**Chapter 1: Good Bye Alexandria!**

Garnet stood there, standing in her empty room, looking at it for one last time.

_Well, this is farewell I gues…  
_

"Garnet! Come down sweetie! We are leaving!" a voice called from downstairs.

"Coming Mother!" Garnet called back to her mom, Brahne Alexandros.

She walked out of her huge bedroom, turned around to look at it one more time…because this was her last.

She then slowly closed the door of her bedroom, and went down the huge staircase into the HUMONGOUS living room which was empty.

Many butlers were standing in front of the doorway, gazing at the beautiful lady-like teenager.

In front of the butlers, was a slim lady with dark brown hair in a bun, and dark brown eyes. She had a blue button up shirt, with a long, dark blue skirt, and high heels. That was Garnet's mom.

"Garnet dear, we have to leave now" Brahne said to her daughter Garnet.

Garnet gave a warm smile at her, and at the butlers. "I know, mother, I was just taking one last gaze at my bedroom."

"Well do not worry, this one will be much BIGGER!" Brahne said, laughing, the butlers laughed with her.

Garnet forced out a little giggle, and they then left the mansion, and crawled into there limousine…Two huge moving trucks in the back of them.

Many butlers were moving around very quickly to get all of the luggage safely into the moving trucks.

"Make sure you do not scratch any, Winston!" Brahne yelled cautiously at there favorite butler, Winston.

"Yes madam!" he replied.

Garnet gazed out of the window at her house. She didn't want to leave. She had friends here, she was born and raised her, and there just moving for a BIGGER mansion! There mansion had 15 rooms, WHAT can be bigger!?

Finally, the limousine started to move, it startled Garnet a little bit, and she jumped a little.

"What is wrong?" Brahne said to Garnet.

"Oh it is nothing, it is just I am going to miss our house very much" Garnet said, folding her legs, and wresting her hands on her lap.

"Do not worry Garnet! Lindblum will be more…convenient! But…" Brahne started.

"But?"

"But I do not want you to go to a public high school." Brahne said, strongly.

"Mother, we talked about this, you said that I was allowed to go to a public high school!" Garnet told her mother. "Please, mother, let me do something that **I **want to do just this once!" Garnet begged.

Her mother didn't let her do ANYTHING. Garnet's mother didn't let her go to school parties, sleepovers, not to go to anybody's house, couldn't leave the house without her (except for school,) and **ABSOLUTELY NOT** have a boyfriend.

The same thing with fashion: No tight t-shirts, no short skirts, only pants, skirts but they **HAVE **to be up to ankles, her hair wasn't allowed down, and office t-shirts.

"Oh, very well, but do not think that you are going to any parties young lady" Brahne said with a strict face on.

"Yes mother" Garnet simply said.

Finally, Garnet looked out the window to see a sign saying: **You Are Now Leaving: Alexandria**

Garnet then simply sighed, and continued to look out the window.

**A Few Hours Later…**

The limosine then came to a town, with a LOT of traffic, there then was a sighn that said: **Welcome to Lindblum!**

"Lindblum" Garnet read aloud to herself.

"It sounds very calming, doesn't it, Garnet?" Brahne said, sipping a cup of tea.

Garnet continued to look out the window, but noticed something different:

She saw a bunch of teenagers with sweaters on, pointing at the limosine, and yelling "EW! RICH SNOBS!!" they yelled. They had skate boards, but of coarse, Garnet didn't know what that was.

_Rich…snobs? _

They finally came to the rich side of Lindblum. It was much more different, the street was very quiet, and it had many trees. It was called "Bradford Court"

"Madam, we are here!" the limosine driver said to Brahne.

"Perfect! Let us go Garnet!" Brahne said, stepping out of the limosine slowly, followed by Garnet.

The mansion was very big. In fact, it was the BIGGEST in the whole street!

"Wow…" Garnet said amazed.

"Isn't it simply AMAZING!?" Brahne said excitingly, stepping into the house followed by Garnet.

And you should have seen the INSIDE. It was even bigger then OUTSIDE!

"Mother, this is so AMAZING!!" Garnet said, shocked.

"Garnet, come with me! I would like to show you your new room" Brahne said, tugging her hand, and bringing her upstairs.

_My-My new room?_

Garnet did like it when her mother helped her with her room, but…she didn't really have a taste in…colors.

"Mother, my-my room?" Garnet said cautiously.

"Yes Garnet, I ordered a special DEBUTANT to do it!" Brahne said excitingly.

A debutant is what Brahne wanted Garnet to be when she grew up. It was a preppy, well mannered lady, that always dressed up covering herself. Brahne had wanted Garnet to be that since she was first born.

"A-A…debutant…how…how nice…" Garnet tried to make herself say it without hesitating.

Many workers were putting in the furniture as fast as they could and always looked at Brahne when she said "Debutant" and Garnet could have SWORN she heard "I feel sorry for that girl"

Garnet then stepped into the room, and her stomach immediately churned, Garnet looked at it with a LOT of distaste, as Brahne went around the room inspecting it to see if it was absolutely PERFECT.

The room's color was a very light pink, with a pink bookshelf with **5 ROWS **of textbooks, and Garnet's favorite books by Lord Avon. There was also a pink ballet banister for Garnet to practice her ballet, ALSO a pink four poster bed with stuffed animals, the only thing that Garnet liked was, she had a very big window for her to open it, and look outside.

_Oh dear, how am I going to convince mother to change this decoration? I do not even want to LOOK in the closet!_

Brahne then turned around, facing Garnet. Garnet then forced out a very weak smile.

"Well? What do you think!?" Brahne said excitingly.

Garnet always didn't want to hurt her mother's feelings. So…

Garnet then put on a very proud face, and forced out a little giggle.

"Hehe! I absolutely LOVE IT!" Garnet told her mom.

"GREAT! Then you will just LOVE the closet!!" Brahne said turning around.

Garnets smile immediately turned into a frown.

Brahne then opened the closet to reveal…preppy, and debutant clothes like button up work t-shirts, very long skirts, shoes, and very dark pants.

"I love your clothes! They match so much with…well…YOU!" Brahne said excitingly.

_Me? You barely even KNOW me!_

"Yes they are very…beautiful!" Garnet said, putting on the fake cheerful smile again.

Brahne then smiled, and rummaged through the closet. She then took out a dark blue messenger book bag, **TONS **of books, and a uniform.

"I also got everything ready for tomorrow, for your very first day of school!" Brahne told Garnet, showing her the things.

Garnet then looked at the uniform "Will that be my uniform?"

"Yes it will, my dear!" Brahne said, holding it up.

The uniform (for the girls) was a dark blue mini skirt, with a light blue button up t-shirt with dark blue buttons, and black shoes.

"It looks quiet nice" Garnet complemented the uniform.

"Yes but I do not want you to wear this short skirt, so…" Brahne started. "I bought you WHITE PAINTY HOSE!"

"Thank you mother" Garnet sighed.

"Well, let us go down and know the new butlers to the fullest!" Brahne said, walking out of Garnet's new room.

_School…education I can do quiet well…but…socializing? _

Garnet then sighed and walked out of her room.

She then gasped when she saw a sign hanging on the door saying:

**Dreams DO Come True!**

Okay, maybe it's not my best, but at least I tried! I really need some advice. Should I keep working on "A New World?" or, delete it and work on this one "Just Love to Hate You?" **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!!!!!**

P.S.I made Brahne look different in this story. She's not fat.


	2. MADNESS!

Hi again! cough Sorry, I have a little sour throat today, since the weather is getting really cold. Luckily, I am very bored, so I decided to update this story! Here is Chappie 2!

P.S. Thank you Fantasy Starlette for reviewing!!

**Just Love to HATE You**

**Chapter 2: MADNESS!!**

Garnet continued munching on her scrambled eggs, and drinking the orange juice. She always didn't want to go to school on an empty stomach!

_Mmmmmm…Clair makes the BEST scrambled eggs!_

Clair was one of the girl butlers that Garnet got to know very much. They had many things in common, and she really did know how to make the best scrambled eggs!

Garnet finally put her plate aside; it was empty with only little remains of eggs and bacon. Garnet then patted her stomach, proud that she finished her whole breakfast!

"Finished Honey Bun?" Clair said, smiling at her kindly.

"Oh! Yes Clair, thank you very much, the scrambled eggs were the best!" Garnet said kindly.

Garnet then let out a small burp. "Oh, excuse me!" she said, blushing a little bit.

Clair then laughed, and took the plate away to wash it in the very big sink.

"Honey, you sure got manners!" Clair said to Garnet laughing.

"Thank you" Garnet simply said, she then got up, and cleaned off some of the crumbs from the uniform that she had on.

"Man! You look really cute in that skirt! Is that the uniform from that school you goin to?" Clair said curiously.

"Actually, yes it is!" Garnet said, turning around in circles so Clair could see.

"Yeah! Boys will be on this door step, droolin for you!" Clair said laughing, putting the now clean plate back into the cupboard.

"Umm…I am not supposed to have a…a…" Garnet said, trying to find the right word.

"Boyfriend?" Clair said, now sitting on a chair.

"Yes…a boyfriend…I am not supposed to have one." Garnet said, trying to avoid the subject.

"Your mama has gotten you brain washed! You mean you've never fallen in love before?" she asked.

"No, never" Garnet said, grabbing her dark blue messenger bag, it matched with the uniform.

But before Clair could even say anything, Brahne showed up storming into the big kitchen.

"Clair? I thought you are supposed to be doing the laundry are you not?" she said, putting a strict face at Clair.

Clair then sighed and got up. "I am very sorry madam, I'll be gettin to it right now!" She then forced a weak smile, and went out of the kitchen, saying good bye to Garnet.

Brahne then put a nasty face at Clair, and smiled at Garnet. "Wow! You look very nice!"

Garnet then smiled. "Thank you very much, mother"

"The limousine is waiting. Are you SURE you don't want me to go with you?"

"No, mother I will be alright." Garnet said for the 120th time. (Haha I'm just being sarcastic)

"Do you have your ID?"

"Yes"

"House number?"

"Yes"

"My cell phone number?"

"Yes"

"Your class number?"

"Yes."

"Locker number?"

"Yes."

"Does the principal know your coming?"

"Yes, mother!"

"Don't give that tone with me, young lady!"

To make a long story short, Brahne said good bye to Garnet, and now it was off to Stony Brook High!

**A Few Minutes Later…**

"Garnet, we are here!" the driver said.

There were now in front of the Stony Brook High School. The school was big, and many boys and girls were sitting on the school steps laughing. Some where kissing, some where holding hands and SOME were pointing to the limousine talking suspiciously.

"Already!?" Garnet said nervous.

_Oh, why can't I just stay in here forever and forget all of my troubles?_

"Well, here I go, thank you for the ride, Winston" Garnet said.

Winston simply nodded, and Garnet gave up her courage, and slowly got out of the limousine.

Her legs felt like glue, like she couldn't walk, her palms began to get sweaty, and her lips began to get a little bit dry. There's only one word for this emotion: Nerves

Garnet then went up the steps to the school, hearing mumbles behind her, and she could feel people looking at her from behind.

Some of them said "Watch it, new girl" and "Go back to Alexandris, rich kid"

_You are almost there Garnet, just a few steps to the door…_

Garnet finally got to the schools doors and opened them, walking into the hallway, looking for the "Principal's Office"

The hallway's floor was light blue, and the lockers were blue also. But…

This school was **MADNESS!**

Girls and boys were making out on the lockers; Garnet heard screaming of curses, she saw boys running on planks of wood with rollers (Skateboards) she even saw one with a…BICYCLE!?

_Oh dear! Were am I? The Havana Jungle!? _

Garnet was so deep in thought, that she didn't notice that a boy on his skateboard was heading toward her!

"WATCH OUT!" he screamed.

Garnet turned around, and yelped "EEPP!" she then opened her eyes to see that the boy was in front of her.

He had spiky (Well not really spiky if you know what I mean) crimson hair, and cerulean blue eyes. His skate board was black, and it had blue paint that read **Blank**

"I am so sorry!" she yelled

The boy just rolled his cerulean eyes and mumbled "Whatever" he then got on his skate board, and continued to go down the hallway.

Suddenly, the bell for HOMEROOM rang!

The kids then rushed into there homerooms in a blink of an eye…and Garnet was now alone in the hallway.

"Oh I do not have TIME to speak with the principal! I need to get to my homeroom!" Garnet said to herself.

She looked at the paper that the principal gave her, and it stated Class room 124

"124…" Garnet mumbled, walking down the hallway slowly, looking at the number of the rooms above the door.

Finally, she got to a brown wooden door that said 124 on top of it.

Garnet then took a deep breath.

_Well, here it goes!_

Garnet then opened the door. It sqecked and the students immediately turned there heads to look at Garnet.

"And that's how they-OH! Hello!" the teacher said, looking at Garnet with a kind face on.

Garnet then looked around the room; the students looked at her as if she was some type of alien from outer space.

Garnet then walked up to the teacher. She had long, curly brown hair, and green eyes.

"Yes? I am new?" she said, giving her the note that said "Class room 124"

"Ah! Yes! Garnet Alexandros! Come and join us, my name is Ms.Ochman, and I will be your Reading/Homeroom teacher!"

"Hello..." Garnet said, shyly.

Ms.Ochman then faced Garnet to the class, the class then looked at her as if she was a joke.

"Class, this is a new student, Garnet Alexandros! I want you to make her feel welcome…are we clear?" she said, putting on a suspicious look.

The class then snickered.

"Anyway, tell us about yourself Garnet! Were did you come from?"

"Uhh…I came from…Alexandria" Garnet said with a lady-like tone. The thing is, she practiced that in front of her mirror.

Suddenly, the door flung open. A boy with shoulder length, golden-blonde hair, and blue green eyes came in. He was wearing blue pants, with a red T-shirt, covering that was a gray sweater, he was carrying a black skateboard, with red paint on it saying **Zidane. **He was REALLY CUTE.

The teachers smile then turned into a frown. "And why are you late, Zidane Tribal?"

Zidane then grinned and sat in his seat next to Blank. "Because, your face was so beautiful out there! I decided to just stand there and stare at your amazing beauty!"

The class immediately erupted in laughter by the "Class Clown" Garnet just stood there, not laughing along with Ms.Ochman.

Ms.Ochman frown then turned into an evil smile. "Well then Zidane, you can stay her at lunch staring at my amazing beauty!"

The whole class then said "Ahhhh!!" Zidane then rolled his eyes and mumbled something.

"And didn't I TELL you guys no skateboarding in school?" Ms.Ochman said to Zidane and Blank.

Blank then looked at Zidane grinning. "It was an ACCIDENT!" Zidane and Tidus said together.

"Put it away" Ms.Ochman said strictly.

Zidane put down his skateboard, and his eyes darted to Garnet, his eyes immediately widened.

_**WOW!! **Now, THAT'S a lady!_

"HOTTIE ALERT!" Zidane said, looking at Garnet with interest. The class then laughed again.

Garnet blushed ten shades of red. She was so embarrassed!

_And there always has to be a class clown in every school…_

Ms.Ochman then sighed and patted Garnet on the back.

"Garnet, just sit there in front of Rinoa" Ms.Ochman said to Garnet.

Ms.Ochman then looked around the classroom. "Rinoa, please raise your hand"

Suddenly, a girl with long jet black hair, and black eyes slowly raised her hand, smiling. Zidane sat diagonally from Rinoa, Tidus sat right next to Zidane, and there was an empty seat in front of Rinoa…That meant that she had to sit next to…Zidane.

Garnet then walked to the seat and sat down, Zidane still looking at her, hypnotized by her beauty.

"Hi, my names Rinoa!" Rinoa said whispering in Garnet's ear.

Garnet then turned around, looking at her. "Hello…"

"Hi" Zidane said flirtatiously, as Blank chuckled in the back.

Garnet then turned around to face Zidane's green-blue eyes.

"Hello" Garnet said shyly. She didn't know why, but she was VERY shy around him.

"Just ignore him!" Rinoa whispered to Garnet, giving Zidane a disgusted look.

"Shut up Rinoa!" Zidane yelled at Rinoa.

But before Zidane could say anything, Ms.Ochman said "Zidane, why don't I show you how to write a COMPLEATE paragraph?" Ms.Ochman said, reading his essay.

"Blow me" Zidane mumbled.

"I'm sorry?"

"……Show me!" Zidane grinned.

**A Few Minutes Later…**

"And I want a 2 page essay on a summary of the book "Romeo and Juliet" Class dismissed!"

The class immediately groaned, and got out of there seats.

_Now, where do I go?_

Garnet gathered her books, and put it in her messenger bag, and put it on her shoulder, wondering what class she had next.

Rinoa then went up to her. "Ya lost?"

Garnet then turned around, shocked. "Well actually…yes"

"I was thinking, do you want me to show you around the school? Since it's your first day and everything?"

_This is your chance Garnet! Would you like to make a friend, or not?_

"Yes, that would be nice!

Well, whatya think? Garnet met Zidane and well…she thinks he's just a cold hearted **jerk! **But don't worry! Everything will get better soon! **PLEASE R&R!! **Till next time!


	3. Rinoa's Tour

Hola! Como te llamas? (Hello, what is your name?) Sorry, I've been learning Spanish in my Spanish class! Since I've updated AGAIN on the same DAY, that means that I'm REALLY bored! Oh yeah, and there will be a new character in this chapter, **Can you guess which video game this character is from? Read the chapter, and you'll soon find out!**

**Just Love To HATE You**

**Chapter 3: Rinoa's Tour**

The school day was slowly starting to finish. Rinoa had been leading Garnet all the way through her classes. The thing is, Rinoa and Garnet had all the same classes together! Garnet was extremely happy that she FINALLY made a friend, and Rinoa was very happy to show Garnet her classes.

Now, it was Lunch, but there was ONE LITTLE PROBLEM. Garnet still couldn't find her locker. AND you had 15 minutes to just well TALK, before the cafeteria was open.

"Have you tried looking at the lockers in the West Wing?" Rinoa suggested as they walked down the hall together, looking for Garnet's locker number which was 35.

"Actually…no" Garnet said amazed.

Rinoa then gave her a kind smile and grabbed her hand, and pulled her through the hallway. "See? You have to LOOK!" Rinoa said cheerfully.

Garnet really did like Rinoa as a friend, but she was very different from Garnet, since she was always so…cheerful, and she had no panty hose on her uniform.

"Do you really think it is in the West Wing?" Garnet asked.

"Yeah! The lockers are from 20-40 over there!"

Finally, they reached another hall, which was also with many more lockers. Garnet had never been down this hallway before, so it wasn't that bad to look?

"Let us see…Locker number 35…" Garnet mumbled, as she walked down slowly looking at the locker numbers.

"I found it!" Rinoa chanted, as she pointed to a very good locker that on the top said **35**.

Garnet suddenly turned around, and walked up to Rinoa.

"You found it!" Garnet said smiling.

"Girl, I know this school in the back of my HEAD, okay?" Rinoa said, proud of herself.

Garnet giggled a little, and opened it. It sqecked a little, but it was in very good condition…But it had a LITTLE BIT of dirt.

"Oh no!" Garnet yelped.

"What?"

"It has dirt on it! Don't you see it?" Garnet said, taking out PLEDGE and a very clean RAG.

Rinoa looked at her, shocked, as Garnet scrubbed the dirt off.

"I don't see anything,"

"Well, you do not see anything now, because I cleaned it!" Garnet said proudly, putting the Pledge and rag back into her messenger bag.

"You are a Neat Freak, do ya know that?" Rinoa said, laughing a little.

Garnet organized her books, and turned to face Rinoa.

"I am not! My mother just wants me to have very clean hygiene"

Rinoa looked at her, confused.

"O…kay, well, I'm gonna be in the bathroom, just call me if ya need me, kay?" Rinoa said heading to the "Girls" bathroom.

"Okay" Garnet mumbled, and continued to organize her books.

**Zidane's P.O.V**

Zidane was strolling down the halls, skateboard in hand, with his best friends, Tidus.

Zidane was VERY popular in this school, mostly because of his pranks, and that he could get any girl that he wanted.

Tidus was the same, but he usually followed Zidane sometimes. AND he wasn't that much of a lady's man.

"So dude, are we gonna have another food fight in the cafeteria?" Tidus asked, planning to throw the "Tuna Ball Surprize" at a girl named Yuffie.

"Nah, we got into trouble last time, I don think we should be doin it again" Zidane said looking at Tidus.

Suddenly, a bunch of girls past Zidane, they smiled flirtatiously and waved there hands.

"Hi Ziddy! Hehe!!" the girls giggled.

Tidus laughed a little, as Zidane winked at them and said "Heey ladies!"

The girls then continued to giggle, and went down the staircase saying good bye.

"Man! How do ya get chicks like that?" Tidus asked, still hypnotized by the cheerleaders.

"Easy! Just put on the innocent face, charm them a little, and next thing you know, you'll be havin a date with em!" Zidane laughed.

They continued to laugh, until…

Zidane's ocean blue eyes came upon a girl putting her books in her locker.

"Look! It's that girl again!" Zidane said pointing, his face lit up immediately.

"You mean Garnet?" Tidus said, pointing at Garnet.

"Yeah, whaddya think of her eh?" Zidane grinned, as they leaned against there lockers.

"She's not really my type." Tidus said, looking at Garnet.

"Type? What type? You don't HAVE a type!" Zidane said, laughing a little.

"Look, you OBVIOUSLY know she's shy, because she's wearing PAINTY HOSE! They don't give you panty hose for the girls uniform"

"What do I know? I don't even WEAR the uniform!" Zidane said still laughing.

"I dare you to go talk to her" Tidus said, putting on a mischievous smile.

"Okay! Besides, I was thinkin of workin my charm on her anyway, because she's smokin hot!" Zidane said, now walking to Garnet.

_Almost there!_

He was now right in front of her, but Garnet didn't notice this.

"Hi" he simply said.

"AHH!" she yelped, as she dropped her books, and immediately picked them back up.

"Oh, umm…you startled me" Garnet said, trying to catch her breath.

Zidane then scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry bout that!" Zidane said picking up some loose-leaf that dropped out of her binder. "Here!"

Garnet then took it slowly and put it in her messenger bag. Rinoa told Garnet to get away from Zidane, because he was a trouble maker, and always got into "Detention" with Tidus.

"Thank you" she simply said, putting it in her locker and shutting it.

_Come on Zidane, say SOMETHING!!_

He then smiled flirtatiously.

"I don't really think we've met. What's your name again senorita?" Zidane said in a Spanish tone.

Garnet giggled softly. "Garnet…Garnet Alexandros"

Zidane then kneeled in front of her and took her hand, Garnet immediately blushed at this.

"The sexy Zidane Tribal at your service!" Zidane said, and kissed her gently by the hand.

Garnet's face then turned into a very dark pink, and her eyes darted somewhere else, anywhere but him.

_Wow, she must be REALLY shy._

Suddenly, Rinoa came out of the bathroom, and ran to Zidane. "WHAT do you think your doin!?" she said, blocking Zidane from Garnet.

Zidane then got up and smirked. "Ahh, Rinoa Heartilly, shouldn't you be doin something else? Like having a cat fight with Scarlet?"

"Shut up." Rinoa said

Zidane then got up, but he was still holding Garnet's hand.

**Garnet's P.O.V**

_What is he doing? Trying to win my heart? Yeah RIGHT!_

Zidane then let go of Garnet's hand, and walked down the hallway, accompanied by Tidus.

Zidane then turned around and winked at Garnet. "I'll see YOU later!"

Garnet just continued to look at him. Not knowing WHAT to say.

_What a RUDE person! I hate this place so much!_

"Ladies man" Rinoa mumbled under her breath. "He is VERY GOOD with being fun and flirtatious, but is sometimes VERY annoying!"

Garnet then looked at her. "Do you like him?"

Rinoa then looked at Garnet shocked "No WAY! I mean, we talk a little bit, but we love to pick on each other!" Rinoa then laughed. "I like…Tidus…BUT YOU HAVE TO **PROMISE **YOU WON'T TELL!" Rinoa said strictly.

Garnet then looked at the ground. Tidus? You mean Zidane's "Sidekick?"

_Well, that is no surprise that you like a trouble maker_

"I promise" Garnet said simply.

"Great! Now, let me show you the "groups" of the school!" Rinoa exclaimed. She started walking, with Garnet walking behind her.

"Groups? What do you mean by groups?" Garnet said curiously.

"There's a LOT of groups in the school of Stony Brook High, Garnet! For example" Rinoa said, walking slowly, Garnet looking at her with curiosity.

They then passed a lot of girls and boys. But, they wore very thick glasses, and had calculators and pens in there pockets. They also had JUMBO SIZE book bags.

"This is the "Prep" group! There very smart, and always think about there grades, I don't talk to them very much" Rinoa said.

_Prep? Should I be with them? _

"I see" Garnet said to Rinoa smiling.

"Come on!" Rinoa said, leading her to another spot.

They then passed a lot of girls. But, they wore VERY dark clothes. They had piercing all over there body, and some had REALLY SPIKY black hair.

"This is called the "Goth" group! They wear very dark clothes, and there always very miserable" Rinoa said.

Garnet looked at them, shocked.

"Are they always that miserable?"

"Yeah, it's pretty said, isn't it?" Rinoa said to Garnet weakly.

_Yes, pretty sad…_

"This leaves us to…" Rinoa said frowning, walking to the backyard, whith Garnet following.

"The Popular Group" Rinoa said nastily.

A bunch of girls were outside. They wore happy faces on, yelled things out, and could do a split in 2 seconds. These were called…cheer leaders.

"The Popular Group?" Garnet asked, looking at the cheer leaders. Some were looking at her, and whispering things to each other.

"You never want to be in the Popular Group, because they use you, and Garnet?" Rinoa asked, looking at her chocolate eyes.

"Yes?" Garnet asked looking into Rinoa's dark black ones.

"The Popular kids are NEVER your REAL friends" Rinoa said, looking at Garnet with a saddened look on her face.

But before Garnet could even speak, she heard footsteps in the dirt. Garnet's eyes then locked onto a teenage girl. She had long blonde hair, and crimson eyes. She looked at Garnet with an evil smile.

"Well, well, well! Look what the cat dragged in" the girl said, walking around Garnet looking at her. "Another clean slate"

Rinoa then looked at the girl with a sour look on her face "Leave her ALONE Scarlet!" Rinoa said getting in front of Scarlet.

"Did I ASK you!? I JUST wanted to see the new girl miss, DRAMA QUEEN!" Scarlet said, standing on her tippy toes to face her face. (She was a LITTLE BIT shorter then Rinoa)

_Who is this very mean person? Scarlet? Isn't that a name from GOD? _

"Well, you saw her! Now get away from her, before she gets infected with SLUT GERMS!" Rinoa said, with her face very strong.

_Wow, she sticks up for herself very well!_

"WHAT did you say to me!?" Scarlet said, her fists clenched.

Garnet then saw this, and stood in front of both of them, her arms raised out so they wouldn't touch.

"Wait! Violence is not the solution for this!" Garnet said, looking at Rinoa, and then Scarlet.

Rinoa then looked at her, shocked. "Your right!"

Scarlet then walked back, but still looking at Rinoa. "Your right…we'll handle this LATER"

Scarlet then passed Garnet, and turned around looking at her.

"Bye new girl" Scarlet said simply, and walked back with her girlfriends.

"I HATE SCARLET!" Rinoa said to Garnet, as they were walking down the hallway to lunch.

"Why?" Garnet asked curiously.

_There has to be some REASON… _

"Why? Because Garnet, Scarlet Star, is the BIGGEST bitch in this whole High School!" Rinoa said, still walking, her face red.

"Is she that bad?" Garnet asked. If Miss. Scarlet was bad, then she needed to KNOW.

"Pssh! Very!...she was Zidane's ex-girlfriend, they WERE a couple, but then Zidane broke up with her a few days ago" Rinoa said, telling Garnet the news.

Garnet looked at Rinoa shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah, also Garnet, theres something you don't know about me" Rinoa said, stopping in her tracks.

Garnet then stopped in her tracks "What is it Rinoa? Is it very bad?"

"No…I WAS in the Popular Group, and Scarlet was my best friend" Rinoa said, looking down.

_Scarlet? Your best friend? Your behavior back there?_

Garnet just stood there, listening.

"Can you believe it? That slut my friend? ANYWAY, I had the time of my life…I went to loads of parties…was always the center of attention…until"

"Until?" Garnet asked curiously.

Rinoa then looked up from the floor at Garnet. "Until they humiliated me in front of the entire school, and they dropped me out of it."

Garnet's mouth then was wide open "But why would they do that to you? You were Scarlet's best friend, were you not?"

Rinoa then sighed. "Apparently, they just took me as a joke, while I thought…that they were my real friends"

Garnet's face then grew saddened. "Some people will never change, Rinoa"

Rinoa then put her hand in her face. "It was just so embarrassing…they took dog food and-and- put in on my hair. I cried for 2 weeks…"

Rinoa then smiled brightly at Garnet. "But now…I have a better life! I mean, now, I DON'T NEED THE POPULAR PEOPLE!!" Rinoa said laughing.

Garnet then looked at her smiling. "Wow that was a rarely GOOD story!"

"Thanks! Wanna go to lunch now?" Rinoa asked.

"Yes, that would be great!"

Did you like it? Now, you probably don't know where Scarlet's from. She's from Final Fantasy 7! (If you played it) she was that girl that worked for Shinra. I hated that girl SO much, because she would ALWAYS slap Tifa, and Tifa was my favorite character in the game (along with Aerith) So, when the part came that you could slap Scarlet, I just LOVED that part! I think Scarlet is a total SLUT, so I put her in this story! Well, I will update soon, Till next time!


	4. The Call

Hiiiii!! This is Lizette, A.K.A Lissy! I am SOOO happy! I got a 90 on my HISTORY TEST! YAY! –Lizette does a little dance- Ummm…err…here's uhhh…Chapter 4!

**Just Love to HATE You**

**Chapter 4: The Call**

"So wait, you do EVERYTHING what your mom tells you!?" Rinoa said shocked.

The school day was now over. Many students were getting out talking and walking home with there friends. Some went on there skateboards, while others went on the school bus.

Garnet was now talking to Rinoa about how her mother wanted her to be very formal and lady like, and wanted her to become a debutant, and how much rules she needed to follow.

"Yes, I do whatever my mother wants me to do…it does become tiring, but she NEVER lets me have it my way. She will go to the end of the EARTH, to get me away from boys" Garnet explained to Rinoa.

Rinoa then laughed.

"But don't you get tired from it?"

"Eventually I do, but I just tend to…live with it." Garnet said shrugging, carrying her science text book.

"That is just SAD! Did you EVER try to you know, sneak out at night and party?" Rinoa said shocked that she was hearing this.

"I have tried a few times, but my mother has cameras all over our mansion, and if I get caught…no T.V…no going on the computer…I just stay in my room for the whole day and study" Garnet said like it was no big deal.

Suddenly, a yellow bus stopped in front of Stony Brook High School, many kids ran to the bus, happy that they were FINALLY leaving the "School Territory!"

"Well, that's my bus! I gotta go! Will you be okay by yourself?" Rinoa asked, getting ready to leave.

"I will be fine" Garnet simply said.

"Kay, bye!" Rinoa said, waving, and running to the bus.

"Bye..." Garnet murmured, walking to the very front of the school, waiting for the limousine.

_And here I am…alone._

Garnet then looked back to see that the bus was now starting. It then rumbled, and moved. Garnet watched it go, until it was a black dot, and then it was out of site.

Suddenly, Garnet saw a limousine pull onto the sidewalk; Garnet smiled, and looked through the window to see Winston smiling.

"Hello Winston!" Garnet said, clambering onto the back of the limousine, setting her books and science text book on the small couch.

"Hello Garnet! Your mother, and the butlers and I missed you very much today! The mansion wasn't really "groovy" with out you!" Winston said.

Garnet then laughed.

"Groovy? Since when have you learned that vocabulary?" Garnet said still laughing.

"Garnet, you don't know a LOT of things about me!" Winston said, laughing.

Throughout the whole ride, Garnet and Winston laughed.

_It is great to be home!_

**A Few Minutes Later…**

Garnet then entered the mansion, greeted by many butlers. Garnet smiled at them and waved while they said "What a GORGEOUS lady!"

Garnet then looked around the room.

_Were IS she?_

"Where is mother?" Garnet asked confused.

Clair then came out grinning. "Your momma had to extend some business; she won't be home until 8:00"

"Oh…" Garnet said and then walked up the stairs into her bedroom.

**MORE Few Minutes Later…**

It was now 7:00PM. The sun had already gone down. Garnet had finished all of her homework, studied, and took a bath. She was now in orange pajamas, eating dinner, along with Clair watching her.

"Sooo how was the first day of school?" Clair said curiously, sitting across from her.

"It was fine." Garnet asked, eating her chicken with rice.

"Did ya make any friends?" Clair asked, now eating HER dinner.

"One actually. Her name is Rinoa Heartilly. She is very nice, and she showed me around the school" Garnet said, smiling at Clair.

Clair then took a big bite from her chicken.

"She seems nice! Were there some cuties over there? Ya know, cute boys?"

"Absolutely not. There were annoying ones though." Garnet said, taking a sip of her cold Iced Tea.

"Annoying? What you mean bout annoying?" Clair said, taking a sip from her cold Iced Tea.

"I mean this Zidane boy." Garnet said, now taking the last bite of her food.

"Zidane? What, this boy botherin you?" Clair said, smiling.

"No, it is just SOMETIMES he gets on my nerves" Garnet said, standing up and putting her plate in the sink.

"Maybe he LIKES you!" Clair said smiling at her.

"No!" Garnet said to Clair.

"Ya never know Garnet! There's some cute boys out there!" Clair said now eating her rice with chicken.

"Well, I must practice for Ballet, thank you for the dinner Clair!" Garnet said, now walking out of the kitchen.

"You're welcome Suga!" Clair said, still laughing.

Garnet had now reached her room, and starting practicing for Ballet until…

**BRINNGG! BRINNGG!**

The phone started ringing; Garnet just ignored it from downstairs until…

"GARNET! Pick up the phone! There's a kid that wants to speak to you!" Clair yelled from downstairs.

Garnet then walked to her mother's room to pick up that phone.

_For me? Who would want to speak to me? Beatrix? Steiner?_

Garnet then slowly picked up the phone, and yelled "I HAVE IT CLAIR!" she then ran to her room, and closed the door.

Finally, she pressed the "Talk" button, and said "Hello?"

"It worked!" a boy on the other line said, shocked.

Garnet then looked confused. "Excuse me? Who may I ask is speaking?"

"It's Zidane! Remember? Zidane Tribal?" Zidane said casually.

Garnet could have said "No, don't know you" and could have hanged up. But she wanted to know more…

Garnet then let out a small gasp.

_HOW DID HE GET THIS NUMBER!?_

"How did you get this number!?" Garnet said seriously.

Zidane then laughed. "I looked in a very small blue card…Nah! I meant the Information Card!"

Zidane said laughing "I found it on my desk, and I just took a quick look at it!"

Zidane then started laughing uncontrollably.

_How can he laugh about this? What a JERK!_

"You are never to call this number again, do you hear me?" Garnet said, wanting to just lash out on him…but that wasn't like Garnet.

"Crystal! Hey, why are you so beautiful?" Zidane said.

_Why am I…what?_

Garnet the coughed a little bit. "I um, beg your pardon?"

"Y know, you don have to talk so formal around me." Zidane said laughing a little.

Suddenly, Garnet heard an opening of the door on Zidane's line. She then heard barking, and giggling.

"Mikoto! I TOLD YOU not to bring Spanky into my ROOM!!" Zidane yelled.

_Spanky?_

"Hold on one minuto, k?" Zidane said.

Garnet just stood there, looking at the phone with disgust.

"That's it! I have no time for this!" Garnet said, almost hanging up the phone, but then stopped.

_Garnet WHAT are you possibly doing? Do not hang up that phone!_

For some reason, Garnet DIDN'T hang up. There was something inside her that…MADE HER want to wait for Zidane.

Finally, Zidane then said "You still there?" Zidane said, by the sound of it, he was lying down on his bed.

"…Yes" Garnet said nastily.

"Sorry bout that!" Zidane said.

_That is it! I need to get to the point!_

"Excuse me but why did you call me?" Garnet said hastily.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you a question" Zidane said, now sitting down on his bed Indian style.

"What?"

"Will you go out with me?" Zidane asked very coolly.

_Out? With YOU?_

"Absolutely NOT! And do not call this number AGAIN!" Garnet screamed, hanging up the phone.

"AAAAHH!" Garnet screamed with hatred.

She HATED HIM. So much! Why would he call her? And did he REALLY THINK that she would go out with her? She knew that he was the ladies man of the school, but did he really think that she would go out with a trouble maker? And her mother would definitely **NOT **let her have a boy friend.

Suddenly, Garnet turned around to notice that Clair was standing in her doorway, smirking.

"Zidane? Did ya give him your number?" Clair said curiously laughing.

Garnet put her hand on her ballet banister and started to do squats.

"No! He found it, the NERVE of some people!"

Oh…my…god. This is the most SUCKIEST chapter that I have written in my entire…life. I'm so sorry that it was bad! It will get better! I really did kind of rushed this chapter, huh? Well, anyway **DON'T STOP SENDING REVIEWS! **I don't update unless I get at least ONE review Capish? LOL. Well, I will update soon!...If you send reviews.


	5. Garnet's NEW Partner?

-Lizette then breaks into tears- I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Thank you for reading my story. This was what I wanted when I was 10, and it's FINALLY happening! –Lizette then rubs her eyes, and stops crying- ANYWAY, I will delete **A New World, **because that one isn't really doing to good for me, and I don't really have a sense in FASHION. I don't even don't know why I made it! But…I will continue with my AWESOME STORY! Here Chapter 5 you guys! (or girls lol)

**Just Love To HATE You**

**Chapter 5: Garnet's NEW Partner!?**

Garnet started fiddling with her notebooks in her locker, getting ready for her next class…Math.

Garnet liked Math very much. She didn't LOVE it, but it was well, since her mother forced her to study, she got an 100 on ever single test!

Also, Garnet was relieved when her mother came home and she didn't notice about "The Call" They had caller ID, so Garnet thanked the GODS that Brahne didn't find out that a boy had called her.

Suddenly, Garnet felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Rinoa, frowning.

"Why did ya leave me?" Rinoa asked Garnet.

Garnet then closed her locker and looked at Rinoa. She had her usual uniform on, but today she had a regular long ponytail.

"Oh! I did not see you! I am very sorry, will you forgive me?" Garnet asked, feeling guilty.

"That's okay! No sweat!" Rinoa said, walking down the hallway with Garnet.

"Hey, which class do we have next?" Rinoa asked Garnet.

"Math"

**Zidane's P.O.V**

Zidane was strolling down on his skateboard, with Blank in front of him.

Blank then suddenly stopped, Zidane then stopped confused in front of him.

"Hey, what happened when ya said you were gonna call Garnet?" Blank said curiously.

Zidane then smiled mischievously, and leaned on one locker, doing a grin on his face that girls would die for.

"Well, I DID call her, and she DID pick up" Zidane said, fiddling with his skateboard on his legs.

Blank's cerulean eyes then widened. "AND!?"

"I did flirt with her, asked her out and…she said no" Zidane said, his smile a little bit weaker.

"Just no?" Blank said, holding in his laughter.

"No…A no, and then she hanged the phone" Zidane said getting back on his skateboard.

Blank then burst into laughter, while Zidane rolled his green-blue eyes.

"HAHA HAHA! And that…THAT WAS THE FIRST TIME YOU GOT TURNED DOWN BY A **GIRL!!"** Blank said, laughing so much that he couldn't BREATH.

"Will you lower the volume!? I WILL get a date with her! I don't give up so EASILY, BLANK." Zidane said getting onto his skateboard.

"Were are YOU goin?" Blank asked, still laughing.

"Goin to Math! Don't wanna be late!" Zidane said, getting on his skateboard excitingly. Heading to the Math Room which was 101.

Blank then looked at the floor confused. "Since when is he early for math?"

**Garnet's P.O.V**

Garnet then came into the Math room, accompanied by Rinoa.

There math teacher was Ms.Leshin. She was a very strict teacher, but barely yelled. The most disliked student that she had was…Zidane Tribal.

"Do ya want to sit next to me?" Rinoa asked, heading next to the desks.

The desks were together, in two pairs. There were 3 rows and the two desks together.

"Sure" Garnet replied, sitting next to Rinoa, taking out her things, and a very sharpened pencil.

Suddenly, Zidane came in; the Ms.Leshin immediately looked at Zidane shocked.

"Zidane Tribal…what brings you here so early?" Ms.Leshin asked, giving Zidane a strict face.

"I'm not supposed to be late, aren't I?" Zidane grinned.

Many girls went "Ahhhh" looking at Zidane lovingly.

Garnet just looked down, and started to do the "Explore"

Zidane then saw an empty seat right behind Garnet.

_Yes…_

Zidane then sat right behind Garnet.

Garnet then looked a little bit behind her, to see Zidane looking at her, smiling.

_Oh, why does he have to sit next to me?_

"Hi Garnet!" Zidane whispered happily.

Garnet just looked back and continued to do the "Explore"

"Hey Rinoa" Zidane whispered to Rinoa.

"Hey Zid" Rinoa whispered quietly, scribbling down the "Standard"

Ms.Leshan was now sitting down grading the tests from 3 days ago.

"Okay class, I will now hand out your papers for the last test" Ms.Leshan said now giving out the tests one by one.

Ms.Leshan gave Garnet's paper and smiled at her murmuring "Good job"

Garnet smiled at her score proudly. **98**

Ms.Leshan then gave Zidane's paper and scowled at him.

Zidane rolled his eyes at his score. **50**

"What did you get?" Rinoa asked Zidane "I got an **80"**

Zidane then showed his paper to Rinoa quietly, Garnet also skimmed her eyes a little.

"Ouch" Rinoa said.

"I'm a true blonde!" Zidane said, putting up the thumbs up sign.

**A/N: No offense to blondes! I just don't want any hate mail as reviews! NO OFFENSE TO BLONDES!**

"Now class" Ms.Leshan began, walking to the center of the classroom.

"I have now ended you guys up with a STUDY BUDDY. The principal has INSISTED for you to have one, and to go to he or she's house every week, to study and help your partner. You will be also sitting with this person." Ms.Leshan said.

The class immediately starting talking excitingly.

"Now, I will call your name, and the name of your partner. You will then sit with them for this period, and this seat will be mandatory"

The teacher then took out a long slip of paper, and started to read out names.

"I hope I don't get paired up with some geek" Rinoa whispered to Garnet.

"I do not really care, I guess" Garnet told Rinoa.

_Please let me be with Garnet…Please…Please…PLEASE!_

Zidane then crossed his fingers and closed his eyes.

"Rinoa Heartilly and Aerith Gainsborough!" Ms.Leshan read aloud.

"Hmmm, not bad" Rinoa murmured, putting her notes in her bag.

"Bye" Rinoa said, getting out of her seat.

"Good bye" Garnet said quietly.

AND THEN…

"Garnet Alexandros and Zidane Tribal!" Ms.Leshan read aloud.

A lot of girls then banged on the table with anger and said "How can she be that lucky?" and "I hate that rich kid"

_Did I understand correctly?_

Zidane then immediately got up, and put his black Nike book bag on the desk, right next to Garnet.

"Hi neighbor" Zidane said, grinning.

_This can't be happening to me!?_

_But…it won't be THAT bad, I mean, he's not really all that bad…_

_What do you mean "not all that bad?" he's HORRIBLE!_

Garnet was ABOUT to even raise her hand and say "There must be some misunderstanding" but…I'm afraid not.

A few minutes later, the partners needed to know one of there addresses, so they could study there.

"Wanna come over my house?" Zidane asked.

"Yes" Garnet said quickly.

If Brahne would know that a BOY was over there house, she'd go CRAZY.

"Okay, it's 156 Maple Lane" Zidane said smiling.

Garnet then scribbled down Zidane's address in the very BACK of the book. In case, her mother looks in the notebook.

"Okay" Garnet said, closing her notebook.

"Now, what's YOUR address?" Zidane said grinning his stupid grin, getting his red pen.

"…Would you honestly think I will give you my address?" Garnet asked, raising one of her eye brows.

"Are ya tryin to call me un-trustworthy?" Zidane said, seriously.

_Wow, when he is serious, it just looks very WEIRD!_

"Not at all! It is just…I…" Garnet began.

Zidane then raised his eye brow.

The truth was, Garnet didn't WANT Zidane to come over her house. There worlds were completely different. She was about to become a debutant, and he…he was just…a regular, trouble making boy! She could NOT invite him over.

"Fine! I got your number, I guess I could get your address" Zidane said, putting away his red pen.

_I can NOT believe what he has just said!_

"Do NOT even LOOK into my personal profile, do you understand me?" Garnet said, pointing her pointer finger at him.

"O…kay" Zidane replied.

"And this is just to STUDY. I do not want any funny business from you" Garnet said strictly.

"Kay, no funny business, I KNOW!" Zidane said smiling.

"Okay, I had just warned you" Garnet warned, putting her books away in her bag.

"Why do you do that?" Zidane asked.

_Do what?_

"Do what?" Garnet asked.

"Why do you just push people away like there completely nothing?" Zidane asked, seriously.

_I…well…_

When Garnet just opened her mouth, the bell rang, and the students gathered there books, and left there seats to go to the next class.

"Whatever, I'll see ya tomorrow at my house, kay?" Zidane said, stuffing his books in his bag.

"Umm…okay" Garnet murmured heading to talk to Rinoa.

Did you like it? Huh? Huh? lol. Well, this one is kind of short, but I tried my best! Oooohhh…What's gonna happen when she goes over his house? What will he dooo??? Guess what? I KNOW! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! So guess what's the secret to reading the rest of the story? **KEEP ON SENDING THOSE REVIEWS!!! **Because I already DID Chapter 6! (I know, I'm UPSESED with this website) Well…Bye-Bye!


	6. Garnet's 1st Visit

Hi guys! Guess what? I UPDATED! To tell you the truth, I really don't think it's my best. I could've done BETTER. But I don't care! You WILL read this chapter. –Lizette then takes out a hypnotizing toy- YOU WILL READ THE CHAPTER! YOU WILL READ THE CHAPTER!! (lol)

**WARNING!: This chapter may be very corny. **

**Just Love To HATE You**

**Chapter 6: Garnet's 1st Visit**

Garnet was in her room, stuffing only her math book, pencil, and her math notebook inside her book bag.

This time she was not going with her uniform. She had a long brown skirt up to her ankles, a brown button up shirt, silver high heels, and her hair was in a bun. Talk about DEBUTANT.

Garnet agreed that she will tell her mother that she was going to a special tutor, NOT Zidane's house.

"Okay, I think that is everything" Garnet mumbled, picking up her bag and heading downstairs.

She then saw her mother sitting on the couch crossing her legs sipping a cup of tea. Brahne looked at Garnet confused.

"Darling, where are you going with your bag?" Brahne asked.

Garnet then took a deep breath.

"Mother, I have gotten accepted into a special tutoring for the school, and I would like to go" Garnet said strongly.

"Tutoring? But you already HAVE a tutor" Brahne said, getting up and facing her.

"No…it is…tutoring for ballet and debutant matters!" Garnet said, trying to look excited.

"Debutant and Ballet? Well…I suppose so…is it inside the school?" Brahne said, looking at Garnet suspiciously.

"Of coarse it is Mother! Now, if you will excuse me, I most certainly do NOT want to be late!" Garnet said, putting her messenger bag on her shoulder, about to walk out the door, when Brahne stopped her.

"Wait, I will call Winston and he will-" Brahne started, but got interrupted by Garnet.

"No mother, I will walk" Garnet said.

"Garnet, the school is 10 blocks away! I will certainly NOT let you go!" Brahne said, folding her arms.

"Mother please! Just this once! Please, please, PLEASE!" Garnet begged.

Brahne had NEVER saw her daughter beg this much!

"Fine…but just this ONCE" Brahne said strictly. "No talking to strangers, no-"

"Mother I KNOW, I will be FINE" Garnet said. Opening the door, and walking out.

**Zidane's P.O.V**

"ZIDANE! We're leavin!" Zidane's mom, Vanessa yelled heading for Zidane's room.

"Kay!" Zidane called back, lying on his bed playing with his blue ball in his room.

Suddenly, Vanessa tried to open Zidane's door, but clothes was blocking the door. Finally, Vanessa was able to open the door and stumbled a bit.

"ZIDANE! Didn't I TELL you to clean your room!?" Vanessa yelled, while Zidane continued to play with the blue ball.

Suddenly, a small girl came behind Vanessa's leg. She looked like Zidane. Except she had long blonde hair, and brown eyes. This was Zidane's little sister.

"Yeah mister!" Mikoto said, pointing at Zidane "You've been a very bad boy! Shame on you!"

"Sorry mom" Zidane said, getting off of his bed.

"Zidane, if you have a visitor, then you BETTER clean up your room, and your bed! It looks like the Savana Jungle in here!" Vanessa said, smiling.

Vanessa looked just like Zidane, but Mikoto looked like Zidane's dad.

Mikoto giggled, while Zidane gave Mikoto the "Evil Eye"

"Okay mom, I'll clean up my room now" Zidane said smiling at his mom, and smothering Mikoto's hair.

"And I already fed Spanky, so you don't have to worry about him" Vanessa added.

"Kay" Zidane replied again.

"Well, we'll be back at 6:00, bye!" Vanessa said, leaving his room.

"Bye-bye Ziddy!" Mikoto said, grabbing her SOCCOR BALL.

Finally, Zidane looked out the window to see that the car was gone.

"Well, THIS is gonna be EASY!" Zidane said smiling evily.

He then picked up all of his clothes from the floor, and threw it all into his closet.

"There! Now…" Zidane said, getting ready for the "Big Adventure"

Zidane then started to close the closet, but it was hard since he had a LOT of clothes.

"AAAAHHHH!! COME ONNNN!!! AHHHH!!" Zidane yelled, using all of his strength to close the closet door.

Finally, the door closed, but it looked like the door was going to fall OFF.

"Phew! Finally!" Zidane said, wiping his forehead, his bangs scattering.

He then started to make his bed neatly.

"There! She won't even notice!" Zidane said, now looking at his progress of a "clean room"

He then shut his door and fixed his sighn that hanged from it (Hottie)

Zidane then slid down the railing of the stairs. He would NEVER go down his stairs properly, he ALWAYS slid down the railing.

He fell safely on his feet, now he was in the medium sized living room.

Suddenly, a Golden Retriever came out, barking madly.

"WOOF! WOOF!" Spanky barked.

"Shut up Spanky! Do you want another spank in the butt?" Zidane said laughing.

Spanky just growled, and jumped on the couch.

Zidane looked at this, wide eyed.

"Ahh ahh ahh! Your NOT doin that crap when SHE'S here!" Zidane said, lifting Spanky off of the couch. "Go to your bed"

Spanky just stood there.

Zidane then put a strict face on, and pointed to Spanky's bed.

"GO TO YOUR BED SPANKY!" Zidane yelled.

Spanky then turned around, and cuddled up in his bed, that said "Spanky"

Zidane then opened the blue door; sunlight immediately came into his ocean eyes. He squinted a little, went out, and closed it.

They had a blue porch when you went outside; Zidane then sat on a white swinging chair, and rested his hands and head on the railing, looking out onto the street.

_Now, all there is to do is to sit and WAIT…_

**Garnet's P.O.V**

It took Garnet a while to come into contact with "Maple Lane" but, with 1 left turn, 5 blocks, and then 1 right turn, it said "Maple Lane"

The street was kind of quiet. Garnet saw little kids running around in their backyard, dogs barking, and the wind.

_156…156_

Garnet started walking down the block, looking at the numbers on the door, or beside the door.

Finally, Garnet saw a teenaged boy swinging on a white chair. He was looking at the floor of the blue porch, and he looked REALLY bored. The sun hit his hair, and this made his hair like the color of the sun.

_Does he even KNOW I am walking to his house?_

The house was white and blue; it wasn't small, or huge like Garnet's. It was just…normal…like he was…sort of.

Garnet then started to walk up the stairs of the porch, until she was right in front of him.

"I am here" Garnet said to him.

Zidane looked up, and his face immediately lit up. He got up hastily, and put on that cheesy grin of his.

"Hi Garnet!" he said, looking at her. "You look REALLY nice today!"

_NOW you notice me…_

Garnet gave him a kind smile. "Thank you"

Zidane then smiled, his green-blue eyes looking into her chocolate brown ones.

"Come on in!" he said, while he opened the door to let Garnet in.

Garnet looked around the house. When you got in, there was a Living Room with a medium sized T.V, a Play Station 2, and a couch. To the left, you could see the sliding brown doors that led to the kitchen. In the kitchen there was a little window, so you could peek your head out. There was also a door that led to the basement, and there was wooden stairs that led to upstairs.

Zidane showed Garnet everything. The Living Room, Kitchen, and Basement. But he didn't show her upstairs yet.

"Your house is very nice" Garnet complimented Zidane.

"Thanks" Zidane said, smiling.

Garnet didn't really like HUGE houses, like the one she lived in. She liked houses like Zidane's. Medium sized, and comfortable, that made you feel at home.

Suddenly, Spanky came out of his little bed, he immediately saw Garnet, and started barking.

"WOOF! WOOF! WOOOOOFF!!" Spanky howled.

"EEEPP!" Garnet yelped, hiding behind Zidane.

Zidane laughed, and told Spanky to "shut up"

"Garnet, this is just our dog, Spanky!" Zidane said, still laughing. "He doesn't KILL people!"

"I-I did not know you had a dog" Garnet replied still looking at the dog.

Garnet liked dogs, but she was a little bit scared of BIG dogs!

"You can pet 'em if you want" Zidane said. "He won't bite you"

_If he bites my arm, it is YOUR fault!_

Garnet slowly petted Spank's head; he smiled, and lied back down on his bed.

"See? Told ya!" Zidane said.

"Okay, now may we study?" Garnet asked Zidane.

"Man, you really wanna study, huh? I like a girl you gets right to the POINT" Zidane said, putting on a flirtatious grin.

_Oh my goodness…does he not know my true feelings for him? Maybe…hatred?_

"Kay, lets go" Zidane said, leading her up the stairs to the Bathroom, Dennis's room, Mikoto's room, and his room.

"You live with your mother and sister?" Garnet asked.

"Yeah, my little sister's name is Mikoto. She had a Soccer game, and my mom went to watch her. They won't be back until 6"

"Oh"

Finally they got to the door of Zidane's room. Garnet read the sighn that said "Hottie" and just rolled her eyes.

Zidane then opened the door to reveal his room.

Garnet looked around his room to see posters of rock stars, his bed, a closet, a desk that had many things on it, and a window that when you looked out, you could see the street.

"Welcome to Zidane's humble abode!" Zidane said, plopping himself on his bed.

Garnet looked around; she wouldn't DARE sit on Zidane's bed. Who KNOWS what he might do to her.

"Well, I brought a little board and some dry erase markers, so I could help you study for Math" Garnet said taking out a little board, and 4 skinny dry erase markers (Blue, Red, Green, and Black)

Zidane then took out a black bean bag, and plopped himself on it.

"Okay, TEACHER. Teach me things!" Zidane said, smiling at her, again hypnotized by her beauty.

"Okay, we have 5 main things that we are reviewing in Math class. Area, Circumference, Geometry, and GCF" Garnet said, writing them down. "Which one would you like me to explain first?"

"Mah, I hate them SO MUCH" Zidane said with disgust.

"…Fine, I will explain Geometry first" Garnet said, erasing this and now writing things for Geometry.

"Now, Geometry consist of many 3D shapes, like cubes, rectangles-"

"Oh my GOD, that is so COOL!" Zidane said.

"I know right?" Garnet exclaimed.

Garnet then turned around to see Zidane talking on his black Razor phone.

_He is NOT LISTENING TO ME!?_

Zidane then noticed that Garnet was looking at him with an angry expression on her face.

"Uhh, Blank, I gotta go I'm tryin to learn…Math" Zidane said, now hanging up the phone.

"What's up?"

Garnet looked at him shocked. "What's UP!? What's up is that I am trying very hard to help you, and you do not even care!"

Zidane looked at her, shocked.

"Okay, okay, I will TRY to learn Math" Zidane said, now putting his black Razor cell phone away, and looking at the small board.

**An Hour Later…**

"Sooo, an obtuse angel is more then 90 degrees?" Zidane said, looking at the board.

"Yes…" Garnet said smiling.

"A Right Angel is 90 degrees, and a Acute Angel is less then 90 degrees?" Zidane said closing his eyes, trying to remember.

"YES!" Garnet said, sighing with relief.

"Yeah! Score baby, I know GEOMETERY!" Zidane said, getting off of his bean bag.

Garnet giggled a little bit.

_Maybe he is not so bad after all…if he keeps his priorities right…_

"Ya want something to drink?" Zidane said, heading out of his room.

"Okay" Garnet said, following him.

They then made there way down the hallway. Zidane was about to slid down the railing but-

"Just WHAT do you think you are doing?" Garnet asked confused.

"Slid down the railing! I ALWAYS do it!" Zidane said, folding his arms and acting heroic.

"Do you know you can get a very serious injury by doing that?" Garnet frowned.

"Listen women, I've NEVER gotten an injury by doing this, why would I get an injury now?" Zidane boosted.

"You do not want to be safe?" Garnet asked.

"Look, you'll see!" Zidane said getting on.

_Oh no, I feel like this will lead to trouble…_

Zidane then slid down, but then lost his balance, and fell REALLY hard onto the floor.

Zidane then clutched onto his leg, "AAAHHH!!"

_Knew it, just knew it!_

Garnet SLOWLY went down the stairs the SAFE WAY. (lol)

"OWWW, OWWW, OWW, OWWW, **OWWW!!" **Zidane screamed in pain! He started wobbling around, clutching his leg. "Oh my GOD, THE PAIN!"

Garnet just stood there, looking at him, and then burst out laughing! She didn't even know why!

"HEHEHEHEHEHE! HAHAHA!" Garnet laughed, pointing at Zidane

"What are you laughing at? I'm at SERIOUS PAIN NOW!" Zidane said looking at her shocked.

Garnet then picked Zidane up, and Zidane leaned on her, still in pain.

Garnet then noticed that Zidane was bleeding from his left leg!

"Do you have any bandages?" Garnet asked, heading to the Kitchen.

"In the Kitchen, the second cabinet" Zidane said, sitting down on the kitchen table.

Garnet then opened the second cabinet, to see that there was a First Aid Kit. She opened it, and pulled out a big bandage.

Garnet headed towards Zidane, and put on the bandage as neatly and gently as she could.

Zidane felt like some 5 year old, and Garnet was his mom. Vanessa would just slab on a bandage on Zidane's leg and say "Your fine" but Garnet…she was so neat, and her hands were so soft.

"There" Garnet said, throwing the remains of the bandage in the garbage. She then sat across from Zidane.

"NOW, have you learned your lesson?" Garnet asked smiling.

Zidane blushed at this comment.

"Okay fine, I won't go on the railing ANYMORE. Happy?" Zidane said, grinning.

"Thrilled…just thrilled!"

HAHAHA!! Zidane fell on his tushie!

**Zidane: **HEY! Stop making fun of me! WAAAAAA!!

ANYWAY, I tried to make this chapter as funny as possible! So, I hoped you guys liked it! So, the next chapter won't really be about Zidane and Dagger. Of course, I will put like one scene of them, but the next one will be about SCARLET AND DAGGER. Sooo…

**SEND REVIEWS! SEND REVIEWS! PLEASE SEND….REVIEWS!**

Hehe, little song that I made up…I know I'm crazy!

P.S. Oh yeah, if people around the world are watching "Top Model" TODAY IS THE FINALS! Not to offend anyone, but I WANT CARIDEE TO WIN! (Eugena's nice, and Melrose is beautiful but I don't like her that much)


	7. The Invitation

Hola! YEAH! CARIDEE WON IN AMERICAS NEXT TOP MODEL! I AM **SOOO **HAPPY! I really am happy that she won, she deserved it. (Sorry for the Melrose fans, she was pretty good too) Anyway, here's Chappie 7! Happy reading!

**Just Love To HATE You**

**Chapter 7: The Invitation**

The bell rang, and students started running to Lunch, happy that finally they could relax, talk to there friends, and chew on delicious food (well, SOMETIMES delicious)

You heard giggling of girls gossiping, boys flirting with girls on there skateboards, and papers and grades all over the floors of the hallway. It was another day at Stony Brook High.

Garnet was now walking with Rinoa to the cafeteria. She was happy that she could rely on a friend. Many people thought that because Garnet came from Alexandria, which was the richest and wealthiest state, they thought that Garnet was "stuck up"

But Rinoa befriended her, without any questions or reasons. And Garnet liked that.

"Guess what?" Rinoa said walking with Garnet heading to the Lunch Room.

"What?" Garnet asked.

"It's almost Halloween, and Scarlet is askin all the popular kids to her famous Halloween Party" Rinoa said, with no interest whatsoever.

"Did you get invited?" Garnet asked.

Rinoa looked at Garnet shocked. "NO! Like I would go to HER party!"

"I would not be able to go anyway, since my mother does not let me go to any parties" Garnet explained as they entered the Lunch Room.

"Oh, doesn't your mom let you go ANYWHERE?" Rinoa asked, as she looked around for a table.

The Lunch room was kind of different, since there was round blue tables. Instead of long white ones. And you could just go up, get a tray, and they would serve you food.

"No, she will like me to become a professional debutant" Garnet said, as they finally found a table, and they sat down next to each other.

"But don't you like anything ELSE then bein a debutant? Like…something YOU want to be?" Rinoa asked, taking off her book bag and putting it under the table.

"Well…I have been found in…singing" Garnet said, smiling.

"SINGING!? You never told me you could sing! Sing right now!" Rinoa said shocked.

_Sing? In front of all of these people?_

"Well, I only sing if I am sad or lonely, I do not sing in front of people" Garnet replied to Rinoa.

"Oh, well does your mom know?" Rinoa asked curiously.

"No, she does not really know what I REALLY want to do" Garnet said. "Would you like to get lunch now?"

_That is right Garnet, change the subject…_

"Uhh, okay sure!" Rinoa said getting out of her seat followed by Garnet.

**Zidane's P.O.V**

Zidane was sitting across from where Garnet and Rinoa sat. He was sitting with his best friend, Blank. And his other friend, Marcus.

Marcus wasn't really his BEST friend, but they all DID know each other since kindergarten!

Zidane just couldn't keep his mind off of Garnet. He always looked at her when he had the chance to, and thought about her. What do you expect? He ALWAYS thought about girls!

"Soo, I hear that your tryin to score with that Garnet babe, how's it goin?" Marcus asked, munching on the round pizza that the school served.

"It's been going great! I mean, we ALWAYS study every week at my house, so we always have time to bound!" Zidane said thinking about the "Railing Accident"

_I still got that bandage on my leg…_

"Goin great? Well, it doesn't LOOK like she likes you!" Blank said him and Marcus laughing together.

Zidane then rolled his green-blue eyes at them. And turned around to look at Garnet waiting on the lunch line with the lunch tray in her hand.

"Don't ya see how she looks at me with interest? She OBVIOUSLY wants me for my looks and absolute charm!" Zidane said grinning.

Marcus and Blank could NOT hold in there laughter any more, and burst out laughing!

"Who would want to go out with a dumb blonde like you!?" Marcus cried, still laughing, that tears were coming out of his EYES!

Zidane then put his head in his arms. "God must hate me a lot" he murmured.

"Yup!" Blank and Marcus both said.

"Fuck you"

Suddenly, Zidane saw Garnet ALONE. He didn't know where Rinoa was, but she was ALONE.

Zidane quickly grabbed his tray and black Nike book bag, and quietly sat next to Garnet.

"Hiya Garnet!" Zidane said.

Garnet jumped a little bit, startled. As she was biting into her apple.

"Oh, hello Zidane" Garnet said to him. "Uh, why are you here?"

"Well, my friends are being BIG butt heads right now, but _you _on the other hand…" Zidane said, trying to move closer to her.

_Why must he sit so close to me? _

"Next period is the Math test for Ms.Leshan, am I correct?"

"Yup, **and **I studied, JUST the way you told me!" Zidane said getting closer to her.

But then, something weird happened. Garnet moved a little bit closer to HIM.

_What are you DOING Garnet!? You cannot get closer to him!_

"Well, I know that you will do well!" Garnet said, smiling at him.

_Why am I acting like this?_

"Thanks, cutie pie!"

"Um…Zidane?"

"Yes, cutie pie?"

"Stop calling me…cutie pie."

"Okay, sweetie!"

Zidane then smiled flirtatiously, while Garnet just sighed.

"I must use the bathroom" Garnet said, putting her food aside, and getting up, straightening her uniform.

"Kay sweetie!" Zidane said, smiling.

Garnet then started to make her way to the bathroom; she opened the door to the "**Girls" **bathroom, and heard murmuring.

"Of coarse Zidane is the hottest boy here! Everyone knows THAT!" Scarlet said, talking to her friends.

Garnet then moved a little bit closer to the door.

"We know THAT Scarlet, but a lot of people are saying that your trying to get back together with Zidane" one of the girls said to Scarlet.

"Well duh! We talk a little bit, but when I work my charm on him, he will for SURE fall for moa!" Scarlet said in a French tone. (Even though she wasn't French)

All the girls laughed, and then Garnet walked in.

All of the girls immediately turned there heads to look at Garnet. Scarlet was still looking in the mirror, fixing her match-up.

_Why are they all looking at me?_

Garnet then slowly went inside a stall, and locked it. When she was peeing, she heard a lot of murmuring.

_Are they talking about me?_

Garnet then walked out of the stall, to see that Scarlet was standing right in front of her, smiling evilly!

"Oh, hello Scarlet" Garnet said, smiling back.

"Hi Garnet!" Scarlet smiled, showing her beautiful teeth.

Garnet then made her way to the sink, and started washing her hands with the soap, she then took a napkin and rinsed off the water from her soft hands.

"Wait Garnet, I would like to invite you to my Halloween Party!" Scarlet said, taking out a invitation that said:

**Scarlet's Halloween Pary!**

**From 8:00PM to 11:00PM**

**Come and join! (POPULAR KIDS ONLY!)**

**MUST WEAR COUSTUME! **

Garnet looked at the invitation and then looked at Scarlet, which was still smiling.

_A party? No, no, no…_

"Scarlet, I am not allowed to go; my mother will not let me" Garnet replied smiling "I am very sorry"

Scarlet then frowned, and told her "peeps" to "leave Garnet and her alone" so the girls left.

"It's fine, I have something ELSE to tell you" Scarlet said, smiling again.

_What would you want to tell ME? _

"What is it?" Garnet said curiously.

Scarlet then put on an evil smile.

"We would like to accept you to the Popular Club!!" Scarlet said happily.

_Popular…club? ABSOLUTELY NOT!_

Garnet then frowned. "I am not interested."

Scarlet then frowned again. "Don't you get it? Your rich, your about to become a debutant-"

"How do you know that?"

"I know EVERYTHING"

_Everything?_

Scarlet's face then grew red.

"So you want to hang out with that hore, Rinoa Heartilly?" Scarlet said, confused.

_H…Hore!? What is this vocabulary!?_

"Rinoa Heartilly is a much better person then you will every be, now excuse me, I must go" Garnet said, making her way to the door.

"Wait one minute!" Scarlet said, grabbing Garnet's hand.

"Do not touch me" Garnet said strictly.

"The Popular Group is your real friends, NOT the other way around" Scarlet said strictly, her blue eyes with anger in them.

Garnet then took Scarlet's hand from her arm and started to make her way to the exit of the bathroom.

Garnet then turned her head

"Not what I have heard" she said.

She then turned her head back and exited the bathroom leaving Scarlet speechless.

GO GARNET! GO GARNET! Yeah, it wasn't really a FIGHT it was really an argument to me. Anyway, you better update because your not gonna BELIEVE what I wrote for Chapter 8! –Lizette then coughs a little bit- cough Zidane and Garnet go on a date cough Ahem, anyway **PLEASE R&R **Over and out! (Eww…over and out?)


	8. The Date

I really don't have anything to say, so just read the chapter!

**Just Love To HATE You**

**Chapter 8: The Date**

Garnet sat on her desk in Math class, next to Zidane, doing the math problems that Ms.Leshin wrote on the board.

_Almost done…_

Suddenly, Garnet put down her number 2 pencil, and looked down at her work, smiling at her accomplishment.

_Done!_

Garnet then turned to look at Zidane, who was still doing the work.

"Would you like me to help?" Garnet whispered to Zidane.

Just then, Zidane put down his black pen, and looked at her grinning. "I would like your help, but I'm already FINISHED"

Garnet smiled, and took his notebook, checking his work. His hand writing was kind of sloppy though…

_Wow, he got them all right! I guess I really AM a good teacher!_

"You have gotten them all right!" Garnet said, handing him back his notebook, smiling at him.

"Well, you ARE a good tutor" Zidane said smiling back.

Garnet immediately blushed, and turned away.

_Why is he being so nice to me?_

Suddenly, Ms.Leshin got up from her seat. Some of the students looking up at her.

"Class, before we review Integers, I would like to hand out last week's math test"

Zidane and Garnet immediately looked at each other. Then Garnet looked at Rinoa.

Ms.Leshin started to give out the math test to kids. Some of them looked disappointed, very happy, or just smiling.

Ms.Leshin then got to Garnet and gave her test, smiling as always "Again Garnet, good work!"

Garnet turned her test around, and looked at her score. **100 **

Finally, Ms.Leshin got to Zidane and smiled at him. Zidane looked up, and Ms.Leshin smiled at him.

"Zidane…I can't BELIEVE I'm saying this to a very trouble making, annoying boy but…I am VERY proud or you, keep up the good work!" Ms.Leshin told him, handing him his test and walked to the front of the classroom.

Zidane's eyes then widened, looking at his score shocked. **85 **

"Good job!" Garnet told him, smiling.

"I-I-I PASSED!" Zidane said, laughing looking at Garnet.

"Yes you did! Now, doesn't if feel GREAT when you actually PASS?" Garnet said to Zidane.

"Yeah…actually, it does feel good!" Zidane said, smiling showing his white teeth.

The bell immediately rang, and the students put there books in there bags, and getting ready to go home! (It was 8th period)

"Thanks!" Zidane told Garnet. And got on his skateboard, making his way to the hallway.

Rinoa immediately put her things in her bag and walked to Garnet.

"Zidane seemed really happy, why?" Rinoa asked Garnet curiously.

"Oh, he just got an 85 on his math test" Garnet told Rinoa, putting her message bag on her shoulder.

"ZIDANE? Getting an **85? **No, that CAN'T be right!" Rinoa told Garnet, as they left the math room, and made there way outside of the school.

"It is. He worked really hard" Garnet told Rinoa, as they walked through the school grounds. Many of the kids were saying "Bye" and walking home, getting in there cars, going on skateboards, or waiting for the School Bus.

Rinoa and Garnet then reached the school bus, and Rinoa stopped, and Garnet was waiting for Winston.

"Garnet…do you like, have the hots for Zidane or something?" Rinoa asked Garnet smiling.

_What?_

"What do you mean?" Garnet asked confused.

Rinoa said smiled bigger. And blurted it out.

"Do you like him?"

_Do I…do I LIKE Zidane!?  
_

Garnet's eyes then widened. "Of course not!"

_At least I don't think…No! I do not like him!!_

Rinoa then laughed. "Alright, alright! Don't have to have a BF!" Rinoa told Garnet.

"B…F?" Garnet asked confused.

"Yeah…a BF! A Bitch Fit!" Rinoa said laughing.

Garnet was still confused!

Suddenly, the yellow School Bus came, and the kids that waited for it, started climbing aboard!

"Oh! That's my bus! Well, I'll see you tomorrow Garnet!" Rinoa said running to it.

"Good bye" Garnet said quietly.

The School Bus then started to rumble, and then it took off. Garnet watched it as it went down the road, and disappeared in sight.

_Winston should be here by now…_

But then, Garnet soon remembered something! She had told her mother that she had debutant lessons, so she could go to Zidane's house! Brahne told Winston that she would be in After School, so THAT'S why Winston wasn't here!

"Oh no! I guess I will have to walk home today…" Garnet told herself.

Garnet then took a deep breath, and started to walk down the quiet street, it would take **15 **blocks to get to her house. So, she best take it slow.

But, for some reason, Garnet liked walking. It was quiet, and she only heard the sound of birds, cars, and the wind.

_I think I can get used to this…_

Suddenly, Garnet heard something behind her. Like the rolling of wheels. Then…

"Hey Garnet!!"

_Huh?_

Garnet turned around to see…Zidane on his skateboard.

"Zidane" Garnet said to herself.

"I didn't know you walk home!" Zidane said to Garnet

"Uh…just for today" Garnet said walking very fast.

_Just try to get away from him Garnet…_

But Zidane was too quick for her, and he was right next to her.

"Garnet!" he called again.

Garnet then stopped, and looked at him.

"WHAT?"

"Uh…do you want to go to Andy's Ice Cream Parlor with me?" Zidane asked.

_Ice cream?_

"Ice cream?" Garnet asked him.

"Yeah! It's only like, a block away! Wanna come? I'll pay for you" Zidane told her.

Garnet now had two options. Go home and tell and make her mom suspicious. OR, go have ice cream with Zidane.

"Uh…okay?" Garnet said. Not sure with the option she picked was a good one.

Zidane's ocean eyes then widened surprised. "Really!?"

"Yeah" Garnet said.

"Awesome! Get on" Zidane said getting off his skateboard.

"Get on what?" Garnet asked.

_I am NOT going on that…thing…_

"This!" Zidane said, pointing on his black skateboard.

Garnet then looked at it, and looked at Zidane. "Is it…safe?"

"Sure it is! Hop on!" Zidane told her.

Garnet then go on it, and wobbled a little bit, Zidane in front of her.

"Hold on to me" Zidane said now moving.

Garnet quickly, raped her arms around Zidane's stomach, as he went down the block VERY fast.

Garnet saw him whiz pass cars, streets, people! Garnet immediately closed her eyes dizzy.

_I think I'm gonna be sick!_

Garnet pressed harder on Zidane's stomach, feeling his warmth. She immediately blushed.

_He's so warm…_

They then got to a ice cream parlor that said Andy's Ice Cream Parlor

"We're here!" Zidane said getting off, taking Garnet's hand, and getting her off. Garnet still dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Zidane said concered.

"Next time do not go so FAST" Garnet said dizzy.

Zidane just laughed, while Garnet smiled. Zidane grabbed her hand, leading her into the ice cream parlor.

"Hey Zidane!" a man said behind the counter.

"Hiya Andy!" Zidane said in front of him.

The man then looked at Garnet. "Well, who do we have here? Your new girlfriend?"

Garnet immediately blushed, knowing what boyfriend and girlfriend was now, since Rinoa told her.

Garnet quickly noticed that her and Zidane were holding hands; Garnet quickly got her hand back, and walked looking outside.

_Why am I holding his hand?_

"Uh, no. But I'm trying! Her names Garnet" Zidane whispered to Andy.

Andy just laughed and said hi to Garnet.

"So, what do you want?"

"I'll have chocolate, with the gummy bears" Zidane told Andy.

Andy nodded, and turned to Garnet. "And you?"

Garnet looked at the ice creams, and then at the toppings.

"Raspberry with chocolate chips" Garnet simply said.

Andy made there ice cream, and handed it to them. Zidane reached into his sweater, and gave Andy 5.00.

"Thank you" Andy said.

"So, where do want to sit?" Zidane told Garnet, taking off the gummy bears, and just eating them.

"Any where" Garnet simply said.

"Okayyy" Zidane said. They then found a table near a window, and they sat there.

Garnet looked around while eating her ice cream.

"This place looks fairly new" Garnet told Zidane.

"Yeah, Andy made it a year ago, it's really popular in the summer" Zidane told Garnet

Garnet nodded, and continued to eat her ice cream.

"Can I ask you a question?" Zidane asked Garnet.

"If you must" Garnet told him.

"Why do you talk formal? And why do you dress so formal?" Zidane asked her.

_Should I tell him?_

"…My mother wants me to become a professional debutant when I grow up." Garnet said.

Zidane then gasped.

"A debutant!? THAT'S what you want to be?" Zidane asked.

"No! Of course not. My mother just wants me to be one.. Walk like one, act like one, study, wear appropriate clothes, no partying, no fooling around!" (Garnet had left out no boyfriends, for SOME reason)

"You can't listen to your mom all the time, Garnet, you gotta have some fun" Zidane told her.

"But, I can't-"

"Yes you CAN! Look, if you leave your hair lose and put a little make-up, you'll look really hot...not that you DON'T look hot now" Zidane said, trying to flirt with her yet AGAIN.

"But Mother will-"

"Hey! How about this! We change your name!" Zidane told her.

"My-My name? What is wrong with my name?" Garnet told Zidane confused

"I don't know, it's just that Garnet is so formal y'know? And plus, when your with your mom you can use Garnet, but at school, we can you **Dagger!**" Zidane said grinning.

_Dagger? Isn't that some type of knife?_

"Isn't that some type of knife?" Garnet told Zidane.

They then got up, and went outside, since they eat all of there ice cream.

"I know! That's what makes it so…interesting I guess" Zidane said, getting on his skateboard,

"Well, I guess so…Fine, my name will be called Dagger from now on!" Dagger said to Zidane.

They walked a block together, Zidane's skateboard in his hand. They came to the end of the block. Zidane had to go straight, while Dagger had to go left.

"Well um…I had a great time, thank you" Dagger told Zidane.

"No problem, I had a great time too!" Zidane said, looking into Dagger's chocolate eyes.

_What do I do now?_

Dagger knew very little about her first date. Did she have to just turn around? Shake his hand? …..Kiss?

Zidane then took a step forward, and kissed Dagger gently on her soft cheek.

_His lips are so soft…_

"You are TOO cute" Zidane said smiling.

Dagger just blushed a very red color.

"See ya tomorrow at school" Zidane said smiling.

"B-B-B-Bye!" Dagger said still shocked.

Zidane just laughed a little, and walked down his block. Both of them going there different ways.

So was it good? Or was it a compleate disaster? **PLEASE R&R!!! **I am adding a new character to the cast, so I really want to put in Chapter 9! So REVIEW!


	9. KUJA?

Hey everybody!!! Welcome to my story (again) Um…this may sound very obsessive but I already did Chapter 9, 10, and 11. I'm so sorry! It's just that I really LOVE this story! So, I call this **LISSY'S MARATHON! **So, read Chapter 9, 10, and 11 if you dare!

**Just Love To HATE You**

**Chapter 9: K-K-KUJA!?**

Dagger was now walking on her street, her chocolate eyes now meeting her very big house. Her heart beating very strangely for some reason…

_Finally! Home is where the heart is…_

Dagger then walked up to there gate. There was a black gate that surrounded there house for the ULTIMATE safety. (Brahne was very strict when it came to safety)

The camera now turned around, looking at her. Dagger pressed the black button on the intercom.

"Garnet? Is that you?" Winston's voice came out of the intercom.

Dagger then spoke through the Intercom.

"Yes, Winston. My Debutant lessons were cut short this afternoon, so I had to walk home. Would you please open the gate for me?" Dagger asked politely.

"Of course! Anything for Brahne's perfect child!" Winston had told Dagger.

_Yes perfect…Maybe a little TOO perfect…_

The large black gates suddenly opened, letting out a screeching noise in front of Dagger. Dagger immediately walked into there yard, walking to the house until she was in front of the door.

The door immediately opened revealing her mother with a stern look on her face.

"Hello Garnet." She said strictly.

Dagger smiled a warm smile and walked into there house. "Hello Mother" she simply said.

Brahne then walked up to Garnet, looking at her daughter right in the eye.

"I have heard that you were walking. Please tell me that is not true?" Brahne said strictly to Dagger.

Dagger then sighed, getting ready for the fight that was yet to come.

"Yes mother, it is true"

"So you WERE walking. Didn't you say that you had Debutant lessons that you needed to intend to!?" Brahne said now yelling at Dagger.

"Yes mother I did tell you that, but they had canceled for today. So I needed to walk home" Dagger simply said, looking at the ground.

"You did not NEED to. You simply WANTED to, because you COULD have gone to the Main Office, and called Winston!!! But NO you wanted to go into compleate danger, and just walk around with those crazy lunatics from your school!!!" Brahne said yelling at Dagger. Dagger just looked at the ground.

"But Mother I-"

"NO! YOU HAVE MADE A **VERY **BIG MISTAKE TODAY GARNET TIL ALEXANDROS! AND YOU WILL LEARN FROM YOUR MISTAKES BY STAYING IN YOUR ROOM ALL DAY, STUDYING!!!" Brahne yelled.

"DO YOU HEAR ME!?"

Dagger just simply nodded.

Brahne then calmed down. Her bun tightened on her hair.

"Now turn around, and go" Brahne said quietly.

Dagger then turned her back on her mom, and started to make her way to her room.

**3 Hours Later…**

It was now 6:00PM. Dagger was in her room, sitting on her desk with her math books, science books, reading books, and any other subject you could think of, all of them on her desk.

Her head was buried in the books, studying for now what seemed like 3 hours.

But Dagger was not really paying attention to the books. She was just thinking…

_How could I have been so stupid then to walk home with Zidane? I should have known better…_

_But Mother has been treating me like a baby all these years, and I am the one that has to put up with it…_

_And…I really do not regret walking with Zidane…It was actually very…fun! I word that I have not heard in a LONG time…_

_Zidane is really the only one that makes me feel happy and safe…Wait, why am I thinking about him?_

Dagger had been thinking about Zidane a LOT lately, ever since he had kissed her on the cheek. He was really the only one that made Dagger feel confident, that she could do anything…

_But why am I getting these "feelings" for him? Is it…love?_

Suddenly, Dagger's door opened, and Dagger turned around. It was her mother, Brahne. Brahne smiled, and walked up to Dagger.

"I feel so proud to be your mother to see that you are studying" Brahne smiled, putting her hand gently on Dagger's shoulder.

Brahne then sighed, and sat next to Dagger.

"Listen Garnet, I think you know very well not to walk home again. I hope you have learned your lesson" Brahne told Dagger.

_Oh, I have DEFINETLY learned my lesson…_

"Mother I have DEFINTELY learned my lesson, and I can assure you, I will never do it again" Dagger told Brahne.

Brahne then smiled, and hugged Dagger.

"I also wanted to tell you some good news" Brahne said smiling excitingly at Dagger.

Dagger the smiled at Brahne, laughing a little bit.

_I can go to parties? Wear what I want??? PLEASE LET IT BE THAT!_

"As you know, you are getting older" Brahne started.

_This is heading to a good start!!_

Brahne then giggled a little bit from the excitement.

"Well, you know that I did marry your father, and we had you. Sooo…"

_Wait…I do not think this is going to be good…_

"I went around EVERYWHERE trying to find the how those girl say "perfect man" for you to bound!" Brahne said smiling.

Dagger's stomach immediately dropped, and her eyes widened in horror. Her mother had assigned a boyfriend for her now???

"Mother, but…I should be the one that should pick the "perfect man" Dagger told her mother confused.

Brahne's smile then turned into a frown. "Dear, if you want to become a Debutant, you should at LEAST have a husband and children! I mean, I have finally agreed for you to fall in love!"

_CHOOSING a boy for me to marry instantly is love? _

"But Mother-"

"No buts! I do NOT want any complaining! This boy is absolutely CHARMING. He has manners, proper language, and would LOVE to meet you. His name is Kuja, and he's downstairs" Brahne said to Dagger.

Dagger instantly chocked on air. "D-Downstairs? Now? But Mother, I should have a say in this! I do not want to spend the rest of my life with a person I do not love-"

"You have not even met him yet Garnet! How can you judge him so soon? Now come! I would like to introduce you to him" Brahne said, getting up.

Dagger then got up reluctantly and sighed.

_This is absolutely ridiculous! I do not want to meet this "Kuja" boy!_

Brahne then took Dagger's hand, and they went down stairs. Dagger's eyes immediately came to a boy in a tuxedo. His hair was long, and silver. And his eyes were an icy blue. He smiled warmly at Dagger.

_Oh god please let me get away from here…from all of this…_

"Garnet THIS is Kuja, Kuja, this is my daughter Garnet til Alexandros" Brahne said smiling.

Kuja's eyes then met Daggers.

"Very nice to meet you Garnet" Kuja said politely, taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

_Ugh! Do not kiss my hand!_

Dagger tried to force a smile, at Kuja.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too!"

The next few hours, Dagger and Kuja had gotten to know each other. Apparently, Kuja went to the same school that Dagger was going to. Stony Brook High. And Dagger knew what that meant…He would be with her 24/7.

"Well, I guess we will be seeing each other tomorrow" Kuja said, grinning at Dagger (Her mother went upstairs to leave the two "alone")

"I guess so" Dagger said quietly.

Kuja then kissed Dagger softly on the cheek, the same spot where Zidane had kissed her.

Dagger just stood there again trying to force a smile.

_Ewww…Kuja germs…_

"Well, good night!" Dagger tried to sound "ecstatic"

"Good night!" Kuja said, laughing a little bit, walking outside.

Dagger immediately closed the door behind him. Happy that he was now GONE.

_Oh what am I going to do? _

Brahne immediately came down smiling.

"Well? Did you like him?"

Dagger was making her way upstairs; she needed a hot shower to clear her mind…

"Oh he was WONDERFUL. Just WONDERFUL."

Ahem, did you like it? Well, I finally put Kuja in the story!! The thing is, since Kuja and Zidane are not going to be brothers in this story, I need to come up with a last name for Kuja! Any suggestions? I'll even take YOUR last name! **SO PLEASE R&R! **Well…after when your finished with Chapter 10 and 11.


	10. Jealousy Streak

I really don't have anything to say, so just R&R! The marathon is still going!

**Chapter 10: Jealousy Streak**

**Zidane's P.O.V**

"_Zidaaannneee…Zidane…." An echo came from an empty meadow._

_Zidane looked around the meadow, searching for the soft voice of a certain teenaged girl._

"_Dagger? Dagger is that you?" He asked curiously._

_Zidane started making his way through the meadow, the echoes getting louder._

"_Zidane…I'm over here!" the echo said._

_Zidane then walked into an area that wasn't surrounded by weeds. He saw a girl…he looked closer to see…Dagger!_

_Dagger was in a long, white dress, that showed her shoulders, she was barefooted, had mach-up on, but her hair was in a bun, but curls were coming down from the bun._

_Zidane stared in amazement of how beautiful Dagger looked lying there on the ground._

_Zidane then walked to Dagger and sat next to her._

"_I thought you would never come…" Dagger said, playing with Zidane's hair with her hand._

"_Yeah, I kind of heard you back there" Zidane said pointing from where he came from, but still looking at Dagger's beauty._

"_Yeah…" Dagger said staring into his eyes lovingly. _

_Zidane then smiled at her, and she smiled back._

"_I can't want to see you tomorrow in school, I've been thinking about you all day" Zidane told her, grinning. _

_Dagger then giggled a little bit. "I've been thinking about you too! I can just eat you up!"_

_Zidane laughed a little bit._

_Dagger then wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips against his. Giving him a passionate kiss._

_This caught Zidane off guard, but he didn't mind…_

_Dagger then broke the kiss, and looked into his eyes again._

_Zidane then blinked. "Wow! I didn't know you can kiss so GOOD!"_

_Dagger then laughed. "Well, you havn't seen anything YET Mr.Tribal!"_

_Dagger then took her bun off, revealing her long dark brown hair, and continued to kiss him._

"_Mmmm…" Zidane moaned with pleasure._

_Dagger then began to lick his cheek, Zidane immediately laughed._

_Dagger then whispered into his ear "I love you Zidane, I love you so much" and continued to lick his cheek._

"_I love you to Dagger…I'm MADLY in love with you…"_

Apparently, Dagger wasn't the one that was licking Zidane's cheek.

Zidane then opened his eyes, spinning into reality, to see that Spanky was on his bed, licking his cheek!

"Ugh! Spanky get offa me!" Zidane said lazily, pushing Spanky off of his bed.

"Woof! Woof!" The golden retriever barked.

Zidane then turned to see that his alarm clock was ringing and it showed 6:00AM.

_I hate you so much…_

Zidane then got up and looked around his room still on his bed though.

"Dammit, it was only a dream" Zidane mumbled to himself.

He then left his room, not having a t-shirt on, only in his blue boxers. He then headed into the bathroom, getting ready for a crappy day at school…

Zidane then brushed his teeth, and showered. He came out refreshed, and saw Mikoto waiting to go inside the bathroom. She smiled warmly at him.

"Good morning, Ziddy!"

"Morning…" Zidane mumbled, heading into his room to get dressed.

**A Few Minutes Later…**

Zidane was now fully dressed and was now in the bathroom doing his hair, he had to make sure that everything was PERFECT as a reputation for the most popular boy in school.

_God, I look GOODD!!_

Zidane then smiled at himself, and started to make faces in the mirror.

"You still got the looks Z Man!" Zidane laughed.

Suddenly, Zidane heard a knock on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Zidane come down to eat! Breakfast is ready!" Vanessa yelled from the other side of the door.

"Coming mom!" Zidane called, putting the gel back inside the cabinet, and walking out. Vanessa just smiled at her son.

"Still trying to look pretty for the ladies?"

"You bet!"

Both of them laughed, and walked down into the kitchen to reveal…Mikoto eating cookies!

"MIKOTO! Didn't I TELL you not to eat cookies for breakfast!?" Vanessa yelled, snatching the cookies away from Mikoto's hands, and pointing to the pancakes on the table.

"Eat"

Mikoto just grabbed her fork, and started to eat quietly. Mikoto would do ANYTHING if her mom yelled at her.

Zidane then sat down, grabbing the syrup and spreading it onto his pancakes. He then began eating them one by one.

Zidane then saw the daily newspaper on the table. He grabbed it, and read the "Zodiac Signs"

"Luck is when preparation meets opportunity!" Zidane read a loud smiling.

"What does THAT mean?" Mikoto asked confused.

"How the hell should I know?"

Suddenly, the door bell rang.

**DING DONG!! DING DONG!! **

Zidane's face immediately lit up, and he got his Nike black book bag and his skateboard, getting up from the table.

"Well, that's Blank and Marcus! See ya mom! Bye Mikoto!" Zidane called back, he heard a "Bye!" from his mom and Mikoto.

Zidane opened the door to reveal, Blank and Marcus.

"Hey man, what's up?" Marcus said as the 3 boys got on there skate boards heading for Stony Brook High School.

"Ooohhh, not much. Just that I went on a date with Garnet yesterday!" Zidane said smiling widely, as Blank and Marcus looked at him shocked.

"You WHAT!?"

To make a long story short, Zidane told Marcus and Blank everything. How he saw Dagger walking home, how they went for ice cream and now Garnet was named Dagger. And ESPECIALLY when Zidane kissed her on the cheek.

"Whoa, so you mean you kissed her on the cheek?" Blank said shocked, as Stony Brook was now coming into view.

"Yup! That's what I'm saying!" Zidane told them, excited to see Dagger.

"Dude, don't you think your taking this thing too fast? I mean, she might be a bitch like the other girl are" Marcus warned him.

"Marcus, you're just JEALOUS that I got myself a cutie pie!" Zidane told him, all of the girls now looking at Zidane happy that the popular boy came to school today.

Blank and Marcus then stopped shocked. Zidane looked at them confused.

"What is it guys?"

"Isn't THAT your cutie pie?" Blank said pointing to a very unpleasant site.

Zidane then turned around to see what was so shocking. He then saw Dagger come out of the limo!

Zidane smiled, but then his smile soon turned into a frown when he saw a boy with long silver hair walking with her, and they were HOLDING HANDS.

"W-Who's that guy?" Zidane said pointing to Kuja, still shocked.

"Oh yeah! That's umm…Kuja! He's like the richest guy in Stony Brook." Marcus told him putting his hand on Zidane's shoulder.

"Don't worry Zidane, she's probably a bitch like the rest of them." Blank told Zidane.

Zidane then turned around to face Marcus and Blank. "This is NOT over! This Kuja guy will NOT beat me!"

**Dagger's P.O.V**

Kuja and Dagger were now in front of Dagger's locker. Dagger was now taking out her books for the following period, Kuja just looking at her amazing beauty.

"So, will we go to your mother's house for tea after school darling?" Kuja asked Dagger.

_Darling? Oh, you make me SICK…_

Dagger managed to force a smile and looked into Kuja's icy blue eyes.

"Of course!"

Kuja then smiled a warm smile at Dagger.

"Well I must go to Homeroom now, I will see you after school!"

Kuja then stepped forward, kissing Dagger on the cheek.

_And I JUST washed my face…_

"Good bye" Dagger simply said, watching Kuja make his way through the crowd.

"Thank god, I thought he would NEVER leave!" Dagger mumbled, starting to make her way to her Homeroom which was Ms.Ochman's class.

Suddenly, Dagger saw Zidane coming down the hallway, and he looked kind of upset.

_Oh no, did he see me with Kuja?_

Dagger immediately turned away pretending that she didn't see him, and quickly walked into Ms.Ochman's class taking a seat, Zidane sitting diagonally from her.

**BRING!! BRING!!**

The bell rang, signaling students that it was the beginning of 1st period. Ms.Ochman then took out a red folder with a paper on it. She took out a pencil taking the attendance.

"Garnet Alexandros?"

"Here"

"Blank Matthews?"

"Here"

"Zidane Tribal?"

"Here"

"Rinoa Heartily?"

There was silence. Ms.Ochman looked up trying to find Rinoa, but she was no where to be seen.

Ms.Ochman then mumbled "Absent" and filled out a circle next to Rinoa's name.

_Rinoa is absent? I guess I will be alone today…_

Ms.Ochman then put the Absent Sheet in a red folder next to the door for the monitor to collect it and bring it to the Main Office.

"Okay class! Since I will be grading very important tests, I want you to take out you independent reading books and read 2 chapters and write a summary about those chapters."

The class then groaned, taking out there independent reading books, starting to read. Ms.Ochman sat on her desk, grading papers.

Dagger took out "Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince" and started to read Chapter 5. Something did bother her though. Dagger heard mumbling of Zidane and Blank. She then heard a ripping of paper, and a pen scribbling down on the paper.

_Just ignore him Dagger…_

Dagger then returned to her reading, a part of her still listening to what Zidane was doing.

Dagger then heard sliding of a paper on the floor. Dagger looked down to see a piece of paper next to her foot, Dagger looked at Zidane as he mouthed "Grab it"

_Grab it? But what if I get in trouble?_

Dagger turned to see Ms.Ochman still sitting on her table as always, still grading the papers.

_Oh god, please help me…_

Dagger slowly bent down, and picked up the very small note. She put it on the table, hiding it from her book. As she opened it, it revealed Zidane's sloppy handwriting.

**What's with you and this Kuja guy? Are you guy's boyfriend and girlfriend?**

She blinked, and grabbed her sharp number 2 pencil writing back.

**I met Kuja yesterday. Mother wants me to get to know him, but we are NOT…boyfriend and girlfriend.**

Dagger then folded the notebook paper throwing it back down on the floor. She turned around to see Zidane whispering "Kick it"

Dagger quickly kicked the paper across the floor, the paper hitting Zidane's black Nike sneakers. She then turned around going back to reading. (Even though she wasn't really READING the book.)

_I cannot believe I just did that…_

Zidane then kicked the note back to Dagger. Dagger picked the note up once again, and opened it.

**Oh…well, r u still coming to my house to study?**

Dagger then remembered that it was Study Day, and she needed to study with Zidane.

**Of course! **

Dagger kicked the note back to Zidane. Zidane then read it and nodded his head to Dagger. Dagger smiled, and went back to reading. Zidane crumbled up the note, and threw in into the desk, going back to his "reading"


	11. True Tension

**Just Love To HATE You**

**Chapter 11: True Tension**

It was now almost the end of the day at Stony Brook High, and Dagger felt very alone. Since Rinoa was absent Dagger ended up walking by herself, and sitting alone at Lunch.

But now it was the end of 8th period, and it was time for Dagger to go to Zidane's house for one hour to study.

The bell rung and Dagger walked to her locker, spinning her combination lock back and forth slowly, and opening her very clean locker taking out all of her books.

She then closed the locker, to see Zidane right behind her!

"Eeeppp!" Dagger said frightened. Zidane looked at her shocked.

"What did I scare you?" Zidane said laughing a little bit.

"Uhh…no well…a little bit" Dagger said taking a breath.

_One day you are going to give me a heart attack Zidane Tribal…_

"Well, I wanted to come to your locker to tell you, why don't we just walk together to my house? It'll be much easier!" Zidane said smiling at her, his arms behind his head.

Dagger then thought a little bit about this, and nodded her head.

"Okay!" Dagger said smiling. Zidane smiled back, both of them looking into each other eyes until…

"Garnet!!"

Dagger then turned around immediately to see Kuja heading towards her waving his hand.

Kuja then walked to Dagger and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Dagger immediately blushed, and Zidane's eyes widened.

_Oh Kuja I HATE YOU SO MUCH!!!_

Kuja's icy blue eyes then looked at Zidane. His smile then turned into a frown.

"Who is this?" Kuja said curiously to Dagger, still looking at Zidane.

"Umm…this is Zidane. He is my Study Buddy" Dagger said trying to force a smile at Kuja.

"Oh…well pleasure to meet you Zidane, the names Kuja!" Kuja said, outstretched his hand for Zidane to shake it.

Zidane just looked at Kuja's hand, and then looked at Kuja.

"Hi" Zidane simply said miserably.

Kuja then slowly took his hand away from Zidane, and looked at Dagger again.

"Well, I have JUST gotten off the phone with your mother! She want's us to go to the house IMMEDIATELY to have a cup of tea!" Kuja said, taking Dagger's hand for him to hold.

_Oh, I forgot! I am supposed to go have tea with Kuja! _

Dagger then forced a weak smile at him.

"Sure!" she said walking away from Zidane, to Kuja.

Kuja and Dagger were about to leave, but Dagger felt Zidane pulling her back.

"Dagger what are you doing? What about Study Time?"

"Um…we can do it next week!" Dagger said, some teenagers were now crowding around them, sensing an argument. Scarlet and her little "group" was also watching.

"A…sure!" Zidane said. "Whatever. Why don't you just go out with the bastard already?" Zidane said rudely.

Some of the teenagers immediately gasped, while some of them started talking excitingly.

"What are you talking about?" Dagger asked.

"I mean, I know I'm not THAT rich. Heck, I can't even afford a motorcycle! Who would even want to talk to me right? Well certainly not you!!" Zidane said rudely again.

_What is wrong with him?_

"What is your problem? Are you…jealous?" Dagger asked.

"Yeah, right! Why would **I **be jealous!?" Zidane yelled.

Dagger then started to blush. "Well maybe if you-"

"HELL NO! What makes you think that? I-I already have a girlfriend!" Zidane lied.

Scarlet then got more into the fight, Dagger could hear Scarlet mumbling something to her friends.

Dagger's face turned red.

_H-He has a-a girlfriend? How could I have been so dumb?_

"Then why is it such a problem for me to go with Kuja?" Dagger asked.

"I don't care! You guys could even go out or make out for all I care! It wouldn't make a difference to me" Zidane said

_Okay Dagger, just let him calm down…_

"Zidane are you all right?" Dagger said, walking up to Zidane.

"Yeah! What are you still doing here? Go!" Zidane said.

"Maybe I should stay with you. Your face is red you probably have a fever?" Dagger said placing her hand on his forehead.

"I don't have a god dam fever!!" Zidane yelled more loudly, whacking Dagger's hand away from him. "Why don't you just go already?"

"Come on Garnet! You heard him, your mother is waiting" Kuja said grabbing Dagger's hand. Dagger looked at Zidane with a frown on. But he just looked at the ground with that angry face.

"All right! Um…so, I guess I will see you tomorrow Zidane?" Dagger asked.

But Zidane just turned around and walked through the bunch of girls and boys. Blank and Marcus following behind him. He just continued walking as if he didn't hear Dagger's question.

Dagger tried to call after him, but Kuja just pulled her away, so she just sighed and followed him out of the school.

_Why is Zidane being such a jerk?_

Now THIS is the end of the marathon! Finally, I put a little tension between Dagger and Zidane. So, please review, and tell me what you think! Also, I have a question. Do you think I should start a C2 Community? I thought just Final Fantasy 9 AU stories. (Is that how you call them? If it's wrong, then Final Fantasy 9 in high schools you know, a modern setting.) **PLEASE VOTE!! **(And uh, tell me what AU means, lol) Til next time!


	12. Getting Lucky

Hi everybody! I'm sorry that I didn't update. The reason why I didn't was I went with my dad upstate to go…PAINT BALLING! It was so awesome. But, I'm really sore now. You guys are lucky that I'm even doing Chapter 12. So just read it, and please send reviews!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just Love To HATE You**

**Chapter 12: Getting Lucky**

"Garnet, would you like more tea?"

"……."

"Garnet?"

"Huh?"

"I said, do you want more tea, darling?" Brahne repeated to Dagger.

Dagger really wasn't paying attention to anybody at the time. She was too busy thinking about other things, not tea.

"Oh! Um, no thank you" Dagger sighed, and looked back down at the ground.

Brahne just looked at her with a strange look on her face.

"Garnet are you alright? You have not really been yourself ever since Kuja left." Brahne said with worry in her voice.

"No mother, everything is fine. I guess I am just a bit tired, that is all." Dagger simply said, looking at Brahne smiling weakly.

Brahne then smiled at her beautiful daughter.

"Garnet, I have something very important to tell you." Brahne said slowly to Dagger, looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"What is it?" Dagger said curiously, facing her mother.

"Well, I have just gotten a call from my old job in Alexandria. I am afraid to say that Alexandrian Corporation needs me there, since the company is very chaotic without me. So, I will have to stay in Alexandria for 2 weeks." Brahne finished, still looking at Dagger.

_You mean you're…leaving? WITHOUT ME?_

"Well, when are you leaving?" Dagger asked.

"Actually Garnet…" Brahne started getting up from the coach and cleaning off her dress. "I'm leaving right now!"

Dagger's face then lit up with delight for some reason.

"Really!?"

"Yes sweetie, Winston has already gotten all of my bags in the limousine. It is now 3:00, so he'll drive me to Alexandria, and come back. Winston will probably be back until no less then 9:00." Brahne said, going to the closet getting her very expensive furry brown coat. Dagger following her.

"So…even though I am gone Garnet, I do not want ANYTHING to change. What I mean by that is, I want you to keep on studying, spending time with Kuja, debutant lessons, ballet, NO partying, NO match-up, NO tight shirts, and **NO **boyfriends! Except for Kuja of course!" Brahne said smiling.

"Yes mother, I KNOW" Dagger told her mother.

Brahne then smiled, and kissed Dagger on the cheek.

"Well sweetie, I will call you as much as I can. Good bye!" Brahne said, walking outside of the house, Winston opening the door of the limousine for Brahne.

"Good bye mother!" Dagger called out, as her mother got in and soon enough the limousine drove away…

_Wow, mother will be gone for 2 whole weeks that means that…I CAN FINALLY DO WHAT I WANT!!_

Dagger's mind screamed out in delight, and she smiled.

Dagger then walked to the closet, and got out her light blue jacket.

"Were are YOU goin?" A voice said from behind her.

Dagger then gasped and turned around to see Clair grinning.

"Your momma left and you're ALREADY breaking the rules?" Clair said laughing.

Dagger smiled at Clair.

"I am NOT breaking them! I just need to go somewhere and sort some things out" Dagger replied to Clair, as she walked to the door closing it behind her.

So, where do you think Dagger's going? It really is pretty obvious where she's gonna go. Anyway, I want this week to past by FAST! Because after this week, I'll have Winter Recess! And Winter Recess means…NO SCHOOL! Anyway, please R&R!


	13. Just Wanna Be Normal

Hi everybody! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry, I have been kind of busy with school, and making Christmas cards. Lol. Well, finally I put up chapter 13. I hope you guys like it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just Love To HATE You**

**Chapter 13: Just Wanna Be Normal**

**Zidane's P.O.V**

Zidane was now sitting on the front porch of his house miserably, looking out into the street thinking. Blank and Marcus stood by him not even saying anything.

"Told you she wasn't worth it." Blank murmured to Zidane.

"She WAS worth it." Zidane said, turning his head to look at Blank.

"Don't you guys get it? She was DIFFERENT. Different then other girls." Zidane said, looking back to the street.

"And…different is good?" Marcus asked.

"Who cares anyway? She's with that preppy Kuja guy…" Zidane growled, putting his head in his arms.

"Who gives a dam about her Zidane? There's a whole bunch of girls waiting in the gym for you!" Blank said, putting his hand on Zidane's shoulder.

Zidane then whacked Blank's hand away from him, and got up heading inside the house.

"Don't touch me! I'm going inside…" Zidane said, opening the blue door and going inside.

"Wow, I didn't know this Dagger chick was so important to him…" Marcus said shocked.

**Dagger's P.O.V**

_I hope he will forgive me, I did not mean to hurt him…_

Dagger made a right turn, walking down **Maple Lane. **Leaves were now spread everywhere, since fall was about to turn to winter.

She then made contact with Zidane's house, and Blank and Marcus were sitting on the front porch talking to each other. They both turned there heads to see Dagger heading towards them.

"Um, hello is Zidane here?" Dagger said politely, her whole face blushing. She felt like a total dummy, yelling at Zidane and then just crawling back to him. This is NOT like Dagger.

Blank and Marcus then looked at each other, and then looked back at Dagger.

"Yeah, he's here." Marcus said grinning, looking at Dagger.

Dagger's ears then turned red with embarrassment.

"Well, may I come in? I need to talk to him…it is important." Dagger said looking down at the ground.

Blank just nodded and opened the door. "Be my guest!" he said grinning also.

Dagger just walked into the silent house, looking in the Living Room and in the Kitchen for Zidane. He was no where to be found, so Dagger decided to go upstairs to his room.

She slowly went upstairs, and knocked on Zidane's door slowly.

_Please open the door…_

Dagger then heard footsteps going to the door.

Zidane opened it, to see Dagger standing there in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Zidane said rudely.

"5 minutes." Dagger said.

Zidane then opened the door slowly, and Dagger walked into Zidane's room, Zidane closing the door behind him.

"Okay, what do you want?" Zidane said, crossing his arms sitting on his red bean bag.

"I am sorry for doing that to you. It was not right. Can you forgive me?" Dagger said, looking into Zidane's ocean eyes.

Zidane then sighed.

"Okay, I forgive you. Is that all you wanted to say?" Zidane said smiling.

"No" Dagger said smiling.

Dagger then took a deep breath.

"I am so tired of being perfect."

"I mean, why can't I just be like you? You are a normal person, you have a custom life….But I…I have a proper life filled with dress occasions and tea parties. I am not THRILLED about living like that, and being ordered to do things my whole life."

Zidane just continued listening.

"I hate it when people expect more of me. Why can't I just be **_me?_** A normal sixteen year old?"

Dagger then looked down at the ground.

"So…that is why I came here. I just want to be normal! I want to learn typical language, slang for all I care! I want to learn how to control a skateboard, play a video game, and actually PARTICIPATE in gym! I want to be…normal."

"So, can you help me? …..Please?"

Zidane then got up and looked at Dagger.

"Well…it'll take time."

"I do not care; I just want to be normal."

Zidane smirked.

"Okay, instead of saying 'I just want to be normal' say 'I just wanna be normal'" Zidane explained.

Dagger took a deep breath. "I just wanna be normal!"

Zidane then laughed a little bit.

"Try not to act so formal alright? The first thing to being normal is you have to RELAX okay?" Zidane said, putting down Dagger's shoulders.

"Now, not to offense you or anything but you have to change your clothes." Zidane said looking at her.

"Do you mean 'fashion?' I am sorry but I am not good with fashion" Dagger told him.

"Yeah, there's only one person who knows fashion."

"Who?"

"Rinoa."

Well, that's the end of that chapter! I hope all of you guys liked it! It was pretty much my present to you guys for Christmas! So please R&R. I hope everybody has a great Christmas and a happy New Year!


	14. The Gold Saucer

Hi everybody! Yes, I'm back after my long, winter vacation. I hope everybody had a great Christmas and a happy New Year. I know I did! Anyway, I decided to update Chapter 14, since I didn't want you guys to wait so long. Aren't I nice? Anyway, please read Chapter 14!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just Love To HATE You**

**Chapter 14: The Gold Saucer**

"Rinoa, I **really **don't think this is a good idea."

"Oh, come on Dagger! It'll be fun!"

"Fine…"

Dagger and Rinoa were now heading to the mall after school. Of course, Dagger did have to tell Rinoa about the little quarrel she had with Zidane, and that she wanted to be normal. So, to be normal she had to change her sense of fashion.

Dagger was now in Rinoa's car (well, it really was her parent's car) looking at the trees and shops passing by.

"I am going to get into so much trouble if Mother finds out about this." Dagger said to Rinoa, already worried.

"Would you stop saying that!? Your mom is like, 6 miles away from here! And she's not coming back for 1 whole week!" Rinoa said, already tired of Dagger saying the same thing over and over again.

"Actually, it's 2 weeks." Dagger mumbled.

"See? I would be throwing a party at my house already!" Rinoa said.

Dagger just remained silent. As Rinoa came to the local mall. She immediately found parking, and her and Dagger got out of the car, walking to the entrance of the huge mall.

"This is the mall?" Dagger asked, looking at packs of adults, children, and teenagers walking into various stores.

"Yup! Well it's not called 'the mall' it's called the Gold Saucer! It's the biggest mall in Lindblum, so it's very popular." Rinoa replied.

Dagger continued looking around the huge mall. There was a bunch of shops such as Payless, Hot Topic, Victoria's Secret, Banana Republic, JC Penny, Sears, Macy's…..

"Dagger! Come over here!"

Dagger turned around to see Rinoa signaling her to follow her. Dagger walked over to Rinoa, and Rinoa pointed to a shop that was called **Rave Girl**

"This is my FAVORITE store! And plus, they have a sale today!" Rinoa said, her voice filled with compleate excitement.

"Oh great, a sale…" Dagger said miserably.

Rinoa just folded her arms and looked at her.

"Uhh…Oh GREAT! A SALE!" Dagger said again, but with more enthusiasm.

It took Rinoa a while to convince Dagger to wear certain things, but Dagger managed to buy at ton of t-shirts, pants, and skirts.

They were now about to leave the store when Dagger saw something that caught her eye…

It was a pink mini-skirt, that came with a white t-shirt that said in pink **_Rave Girl _**

"Rinoa, wait!" Dagger said to Rinoa.

Rinoa stopped in her tracks turned around. "What?"

"Do you think this looks nice?" Dagger asked Rinoa.

Rinoa looked at it, and then looked at Dagger.

"Yeah, it looks nice! Wanna try it in the Fitting Room?" Rinoa asked.

"Yes…I mean, yeah!" Dagger said smiling. She took the mini skirt and the t-shirt, heading to the Fitting Room.

"I'll just wait here." Rinoa said, standing at the entrance.

Dagger made her way into the Fitting Room. There were many stalls, but there was one stall that had 2 girls in it.

"Diana, I don't think it's gonna fit." One of the girls said from the stall.

"It HAS to fit Scarlet! This is a great skirt to impress Blank!" Diana said.

"Diana there's a whole bunch of skirts in this mall. We can find one BETTER." Scarlet said to Diana.

"No! You don't get it! I heard rumors that Rinoa likes Blank. I HAVE to get him to like me!" Diana told Scarlet.

"RINOA? Like RINOA HEARTILLY?" Scarlet asked shocked.

"…Yes"

"Don't worry! That…thing won't get a chance with him!" Scarlet said, calming Diana down.

Dagger heard Diana mumble "fine" and they both exited the stall. Scarlet immediately saw Dagger, and grinned walking up to her. Diana was also behind her. She had long light brown hair, and brown eyes.

_Great, here comes trouble…_

"Hello DAGGER." Scarlet said smiling.

Dagger's eyes immediately widened.

"Yeah, I know. How you're trying to change your LOOK." Scarlet told her.

Dagger opened her mouth, but Scarlet immediately interrupted her.

"And if you're doing this for Zidane, then you're just wasting your time. Because he's MINE."

Dagger just stared at Scarlet with a sour look.

"Just wanted you to know." Scarlet said smiling, as her and Diana left the Fitting Room.

Dagger tried on the skirt, and it fit perfectly. She exited the Fitting Room, and also paid for the skirt. She then walked up to Rinoa.

"So, did Scarlet and Diana give you some trouble?" Rinoa asked curiously.

"Not at all! Why would they give me trouble?" Dagger said.

"Oh…well, just forget about it." Rinoa said smiling, as they exited the shop.

"So, are you going back home?" Rinoa asked.

"Yeah, can you drive me there?"

"No problem."

Okie dokie, well that's done. You may have noticed that I used the Gold Saucer from Final Fantasy 7 and changed it into a mall. I know, that's really girly which really isn't like me. But what can I say? I didn't know what to name the mall! So anyway, **please read and review, OR ELSE**…just kidding!


	15. Let's Have Some Fun!

Hi everybody! I'm really sorry for the long wait. It was kind of hard doing this chapter. Since this Tuesday is my ELA City Wide (Darn it!) I decided to update the story before the test. The test is kind of long, since it's from Tuesday to Thursday, so I've been trying to study and update my story, so I'm VERY busy. Anyway, here's Chapter 15 of "Just Love To HATE You!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just Love To HATE You**

**Chapter 15: Let's Have Some Fun!**

Dagger was now doing her English homework that Ms.Ochman had given her. She didn't really like English that much, since she thought that she really wasn't a good writer when it came to stories.

_I don't get it. Ms.Ochman gives us homework, and the next day she doesn't correct it. What's the point?_

Dagger just rolled her eyes and put her English homework back into her book bag, glad that she was finally finished with it.

Suddenly, Dagger heard a knock at her door.

"Come in!" Dagger said.

The door opened to reveal Winston. He had the telephone in his hand.

"Hello Garnet! Your mother would like to speak to you." Winston said, handing Dagger the phone.

"Oh! Thank you Winston. You are dismissed." Dagger replied.

Winston then smiled, and left the room. Leaving Dagger to talk to her mother.

"Hello?" Dagger said to the phone.

"Hello Garnet. How are you doing?" Brahne's voice said on the other line.

"Hello mother! I'm doing fine. Everything is fine here. How about you?" Dagger asked.

"Everything is fine over here. I just wanted to call to see if you are still obeying the rules. You know, debutant lessons, studying, and entering ballet."

"…Yes, why wouldn't I Mother?" Dagger said with a formal tone. She didn't want her mother to know that her hair was down, and that she was learning how to talk normally

"I just wanted to know Garnet! You are my daughter after all. Anyway, how is Kuja? Are both of you two getting along well?" Brahne asked curiously.

"Oh yes! We're getting along **very **well. We're SO CLOSE we're are like the same PERSON." Dagger said, trying her best to not make her mother suspicious.

"Really!? That's GREAT! I am so proud of you Garnet!" Brahne said, excitement in her voice.

Suddenly, Dagger heard murmuring from the other end of the phone.

"Oh Garnet, I'm afraid that I have to go. I will talk to you later, okay sweetie?" Brahne said.

"Okay, good bye mother!" Dagger replied.

"Good bye!"

And with that, Dagger hanged up the phone and sighed with relief.

"Wow. I can't believe I ACTUALLY pulled that off…I'm good!" Dagger said to herself.

Dagger was about to walk down to the kitchen to get a snack, when she heard a noise.

**TAP, TAP, TAP! **

Dagger then turned around confused to see…..Zidane outside of her window!

Dagger then gasped and put her hand to her mouth, her face immediately blushed.

_How did he get to my window? This boy is like James Bound! _

Zidane then motioned for her to open the window. Dagger walked to her window and opened it, and Zidane immediately fell to the floor.

"What are you doing here!?" Dagger blurted out.

Zidane got up, and dusted off his jeans.

"You know, I got fresh blisters on my hands from holding on to your window for so long?" Zidane said.

"You didn't answer my question Zidane, what are you doing here?" Dagger asked again.

"Oh, right…I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Winter Carnival with me."

"The Winter Carnival?"

"Yeah" Zidane replied.

"Then why couldn't you just walk to the front door and ring the doorbell like a NORMAL person?"

"I don't know…I needed to work out."

Dagger just looked at him like he was a Special Ed person.

"You know…sometimes I wonder if you were ever born with a brain."

"Hey! That's not nice!" Zidane said, folding his arms.

"Sooo…are you coming with me or not?" Zidane asked.

"No! A carnival is just a bunch of people that go there and party all night, not knowing what to do with there life's."

"Wow. You really need to get out more."

"And besides, I STILL have to study, take a shower, practice for my ballet-"

"Oh come on! It'll be fun! I have nobody to go with, so I wanted to ask you!" Zidane said.

Dagger just looked at him with pity.

"Please? Pretty please with suger on top?" Zidane said, giving her the puppy face.

_Well, I guess I can go out for a little bit…I am pretty bored…_

"Okay. I'll go with you to the carnival, BUT I have to be back by 9:00." Dagger said.

Zidane's face immediately lit up, and he grabbed Dagger's hand opening the window.

"Whoa! What are you doing? This time we're going through the DOOR." Dagger said, pulling him out of her bedroom. Both of them going down the stairs.

"Wow. Your house is big, but it's pretty empty." Zidane said, looking around the mansion.

"Well, my relatives live in Alexandria, so I only live with my mother and butlers. And mother is out of town."

"Oh really? So you can like, have a party and you won't get in trouble?" Zidane smirked.

Dagger just rolled her eyes as they opened the door and left her house. Zidane's skateboard was in the front of her house, so they get to the carnival very quickly.

The carnival was very big. It had roller coasters, the merry-go-round, games, and everything you could possibly think of. There was of course, a line to get tickets so Zidane and Dagger had to wait.

"So, does this carnival open every year?" Dagger asked curiously.

"Yeah! Actually, this is kind of the school's fundraiser for the prom." Zidane said.

"Prom? What prom?" Dagger said confused.

Zidane looked at her liked she had three heads.

"The prom that we have every year! We have this carnival to get more money for the decorations and everything." Zidane explained.

"Oh…"

They finally got to the Ticket Booth. Zidane asked for two tickets, and the guy behind the booth gave it to them, while Zidane gave him money.

"Well, which ride do you want to go on first?" Zidane grinned.

"Anyone that isn't violent?" Dagger asked.

Zidane just laughed.

"Okayyy…you wanna go on the Ferris Wheel?" Zidane asked.

Dagger then looked up at the Ferris Wheel.

"Ummm…okay!" Dagger said smiling.

They both ran up to the ride, and gave there tickets to the women. They sat on one of the seats, and Dagger felt the Ferris Wheel slowly moving…until it go up to the very top.

Dagger didn't dare look down. Or else, she would panic. And she did NOT want to panic in front of Zidane.

Zidane then started to move the seat, looking down at millions of people underneath them.

"Can you STOP moving!?" Dagger blurted out.

Zidane then looked at her, and stopped moving. "What? Are you scared of heights?"

"Umm…a little."

"Then why did you tell me that you wanted to get on the Ferris Wheel?"

"I don't know! Stop pressuring me!"

Dagger just continued to sit there, uncomfortably.

"How long do we stay up here?" Dagger asked.

"About…2 minutes." Zidane said smiling.

"2 minutes!? Oh nooooo!!" Dagger said.

"Hey, you were the one that looked down."

"I did NOT look down!"

Zidane then looked at her shocked.

"Okay, okay! Don't need to be all crispy…"

Dagger didn't mean to be cranky around him; it's just that she was REALLY scared of heights.

"I'm sorry Zidane. I guess I just panic when I'm really high, like now for instance…"

Zidane just looked into Dagger's eyes and smiled.

"It's okay!"

Suddenly, the Ferris Wheel started to move, but it made a very squeaky noise that got Dagger nervous. Dagger immediately squeaked, and held onto Zidane's hand, not really knowing what she was doing.

Finally, the Ferris Wheel moved slowly. Dagger calmed down a little bit, knowing that she would soon be on land again.

"Um…can I have my hand back?"

Dagger immediately looked at Zidane, and then looked down to see that she was still holding Zidane's hand very tightly.

_What are you doing!?_

"Oh! Hehe…sorry…" Dagger said, laughing very nervously, blushing madly.

After Zidane and Dagger got off the Ferris Wheel, they got on more rides throughout the carnival. Dagger actually enjoyed herself, and was having a good time. But the sun was slowly going down, and it was time for Dagger to go back home.

"Zidane, I think it's time for me to leave." Dagger said, as Zidane was dragging her throughout the carnival.

Zidane then looked at Dagger shocked.

"Why? We're just beginning to have fun!"

"Zidane, it's already 8:30, I have to be home by 9:00 sharp." 

Zidane then sighed.

"Fine…let's go."

"Thank you!"

Zidane and Dagger started to make there way out of the carnival, but Zidane heard something that REALLY peaked his interest.

"THE BUMPER CAR! THE BUMPER CAR! WE HAVE A RIDE TO REMOVE ALL YOUR ITERNAL ORGANS!"

Zidane immediately grabbed Dagger, and started pulling her to the Bumper Cars!

"Zidane! **WHAT **ARE YOU DOING!?" Dagger said, trying to pull away from Zidane's grasp.

"Come on! You can't leave the carnival without going on the Bumper Cars!" Zidane said, pulling her towards the ride.

"Zidane I-"

"Please Dagger! This can be the VERY LAST ride!" Zidane said, handing the man there last tickets.

_I knew this would be a bad idea…_

"Fine! But don't think we're going on anymore rides Zidane Tribal!" Dagger said.

"Okay, okay! You're starting to sound like my mother…"

Dagger then saw a bunch of mini karts everywhere around the track. She then saw Zidane run to one of them.

"I got the blue one!" Zidane yelled, jumping into a blue car.

Dagger just sighed and walked to a red car. She buckled her seat belt, and started to wait for the ride to start.

Suddenly, Dagger said little kids and teenagers moving around in there cars, hitting other cars. Dagger's eyes immediately widened.

_Just WHAT do they think there doing!? You could get a serious injury for doing that-_

Suddenly, Dagger felt somebody bump her from behind her car…hard.

She turned around to see Zidane! He just smiled, and waved.

_Oh that is IT…_

Dagger then stepped on the gas medal, and the car started to move. She started to steer behind Zidane, and she immediately bumped him hard!

Zidane then turned around and smiled, while Dagger laughed.

"You didn't think you were SERIOUSLY gonna get away with that, did you?" Dagger said laughing.

_This isn't violent. This is actually…fun!_

2 minutes finally passed and ride came to a stop. Dagger was kind of disappointed that the ride ended so fast, but she only had about 10 minutes to get home.

Dagger was pretty amazed how Zidane got her home so fast. It was only 8:40. Hey, it was pretty good to get home early.

Zidane started to walk Dagger down to her door, as Dagger looked into Zidane's eyes.

"Well, thanks for taking me to the carnival." Dagger said smiling.

"No problem. I hope you had a good time though." Zidane asked.

"I did! Especially the Bumper Cars! I haven't had that much fun in…years…" Dagger said.

_Wow…years? I didn't know I was THAT dull…_

"Wow, your mom is really strict huh?"

"Yeah. And plus, before my mom got the idea of me becoming a debutant, I had more positive charges."

Zidane looked at her questioningly.

"Like what?" he asked.

"I could go outside, and sing if I wanted to…without getting hollered at…and plus, I felt younger. I feel really old. Usually debutants are old."

The two laughed. Zidane approached Dagger.

"Tonight was really fun." He said, getting **really **close to Dagger.

_I thought I promised myself not to kiss Zidane. Or let him kiss me…_

Dagger tried to pull herself away, but her body wouldn't move. Zidane's lips were only centimeters away from hers. Then they're lips met, and Dagger put her arms around Zidane's neck enclosing the kiss.

They stood there for a long time, and Dagger finally pulled away.

"Well…good night!" Dagger said smiling.

"Night…" Zidane said also smiling.

"See you tomorrow." She said closing the door.

"Yea…"

Dagger giggled when she shut the door and Zidane still stood there for 5 extra seconds before he realized it was time to go.

_Ahhh…my first kiss!_

And that, my friends, is the end of Chapter 15. Hehe. **REVIEWERS PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Rumor Has It

Well, chapter 16 has arrived! YAY! I finally finished it! Just be grateful that I updated, and read the chapter please!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 16: Rumor Has It…**

Dagger was lying on her bed, her room full of darkness. She was trying to go to sleep, but of course, she couldn't. She was replaying all of the events that she had with Zidane. From the carnival, to now.

_What is this feeling that I always have around him? Is it…love? Of course it is! Okay, I do admit it…I love him…_

**The Next Day…**

The next day was a whole blur to Dagger. All she could think about was Zidane! She wasn't thinking straight.

Dagger then walked down to the kitchen for breakfast, with her book bag in hand. She immediately sat down on the table, and just stared at the wall, just thinking.

Clair was also in the kitchen making Dagger some pancakes. She put them on a clean plate, and turned around, looking at Dagger stare at the wall.

Clair then looked at the wall, and then back at Dagger.

"Um…are you okay hun?"

Dagger then blinked, and looked at Clair. "Huh?"

"I said, ARE YOU OKAY?" Clair said again.

"Yeahhh…why wouldn't I be?"

Clair then put the pancakes on the table, and sat down across from Dagger. "Nothing! It's just you've been actin kind of weird this morning."

Dagger then looked at Clair with a confused look. "What do you mean weird?"

"Weird like having your shirt on backwards weird."

Dagger then looked down at her shirt and then realized that it was backwards!

"Uh…I feel like my whole head is backwards today." Dagger said, putting her head in her hands.

"And uh, Kuja called for you last night." Clair said, getting up to give Dagger some orange juice.

"WHAT!? Well, what-what did you say?" Dagger said shocked.

"Well, I just said that you weren't here at the moment…I wasn't gonna say that you went out with that Zidane boy." Clair said grinning.

Dagger's eyes immediately widened. "How-How do you know that I…went out with Zidane last night?"

"I was in the kitchen eating my dinner last night and I saw him climb up." Clair said smiling.

"Oh…"

"So, is he a good kisser?"

"CLAIR!"

Clair immediately laughed. "Okay okay! I'm just asking!"

Winston then entered the room smiling and looked at Dagger.

"Well Garnet, it is time for me to drive you to school. You do not want to be late." Winston said.

Dagger then got up, while Winston looked at her confused. "Um…Garnet, isn't the shirt supposed to be-,"

"Yes, I know Winston. Let me just fix the shirt and then we can go." Dagger said, making her way to her room.

"But what about your breakfast?" Clair asked.

"Oh, right." Dagger said, making her way to the pancakes. She then cut a piece off and ate it. She then put her fork down.

"I'm done!" Dagger said, making her way to her room.

"Wait! If your not gonna eat this, can I have it?" Clair asked.

"Yeah…I guess."

"Alright!" Clair said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, Winston drove Dagger to Stony Brook High. They came to the front of the school.

"Thanks Winston. Bye!" Dagger said, getting out of the limo.

"Good bye Garnet." Winston said.

The limousine then drove away. Dagger then took a deep breath, and walked up to the steps of the school. But something was wrong. Every time Dagger passed a girl or boy, they ended up whispering behind her back.

_Are they…talking about me?_

Dagger then just ignored the whispering, and entered the school. Everybody immediately looked at her, and started whispering. Dagger then knew that something was wrong.

She walked to her locker, seeing that Rinoa was standing there waiting for her.

"Hi Rinoa!" Dagger said smiling, spinning her locker combination lock, and opening her locker, taking out a variety of books.

"Hi Dagger, welcome to another day of higher education." Rinoa said smiling back.

Dagger just put her books in her book bag, Rinoa looking at her.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"What did you actually DO last night?"

Dagger just looked at Rinoa confused. "What do you mean?"

"Did you go to the carnival with Zidane?"

"….Yes."

"Why?"

"Well because! He climbed up to the window of my house, and actually BEGGED ME for me to go to the carnival with him! So…I just went with him. Why do you ask?" Dagger asked.

"Well, because people are saying that you and him are an item now." Rinoa said whispering to her.

"What? An item? What does that mean?" Dagger said confused.

"People are saying that you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"WHAT!?" Dagger said dropping her books. People immediately looked at her. Dagger just blushed with embarrassment, and picked up her books.

"Well? Is it true?" Rinoa asked.

"Well…um…we kissed-,"

"YOU WHAT!?" Rinoa said shocked.

Dagger blushed. "We kissed but that was it. I don't know if…we have a relationship together…"

"Dagger, that is the very definition of having a relationship together!" Rinoa said laughing.

The bell then rang for 1st period, and Rinoa then sighed.

"Well, I gotta go." Rinoa said smiling.

"Hey wait, aren't we in the same classes together?" Dagger asked.

"Yeah, but I signed up for this Environmental Studies thing. It's only for this period though, so I'll see you at 2nd period!" Rinoa said, making her way to the 3rd floor.

"Okay!" Dagger said smiling, even though she was still pretty disappointed with the rumors.

_If the rumors keep on spreading, that will mean that Kuja will fight out!!_

Dagger then entered her reading class, people looking at her while she took her seat.

Zidane the came in. He didn't really look disappointed by the rumors he heard. Well, IF he heard them. The whispers then got louder.

Zidane then smiled as he saw Dagger. He approached her, and kissed her softly on the cheek. Dagger felt her ears go read.

"Hi Dag-Dag!" Zidane said. Taking a seat next to Dagger.

Okay, I think this chapter sucked major ass. Sorry that I haven't been updating. I promise that the next chapter will have more action in it. While I'm working on Chapter 17, please read and review!


	17. Clair Power!

Hey everybody! I noticed in my reviews that a lot of people are starting to like Clair, so I added this chapter just for her! Please don't make fun of the title of the chapter. I was hyper, and I didn't know what to name it! Enjoy the chapter!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just Love To HATE You**

**Chapter 17: Clair Power!**

Clair was now sitting on the sofa, watching her show which was "Days of Our Life's" eating some cheese balls.

"_Belle, I love you so much."_

"No Belle! Don't believe him! He's lying! He's LYING!" Clair cried.

"…_I love you too Shaun. But I never got to tell you the real truth."_

"You dummy! He's cheating on you!"

Clair then took the remote, and began to switch the channel.

"Forget this. This is too emotional…" Clair mumbled.

Winston then came into the Living Room with his jacket on. He looked at Clair with a surprised look.

"Clair, what have you been doing all this time?"

Clair then looked at Winston and pointed to the bowl that had the cheese balls in it.

"This! And guess what? I'm still not done!"

Winston then looked at Clair with disappointment. "When will you do your chores?"

"ACTUALLY, I already did my chores! So don't put all of the guilt on me…Anyway, what are you doing with that jacket on?"

"Oh! Well, I must go to downtown Lindblum to help one of my dearest friends with something. I'll be back in one hour." Winston said, making his way to the door. Clair immediately got out of the couch, and ran in front of him, preventing him to go any further.

"No wait! You can't go! You can't leave me alone in this humongous house!"

Winston then looked at her awkwardly. "And why is that?"

"Well…because-,"

"Oh what, you're scared that the Cookie Monster will come and get you?" Winston said laughing.

Clair's face immediately turned red with anger. She was NOT a baby! She was a tough, hardworking, maid!

"No! Besides I don't care! You can stay all day at your friend's house!" Clair snapped.

Winston just looked at her bewildered.

"Well what are you still doing here? Go!" Clair said, pushing him out of the house and closing the door.

_Hmp! Me scared! Yeah right!_

Clair then sat back down on the coach, and started to flip through the channels. When she encountered the movie "The Seed of Chucky"

The camera panned to the face of Chucky killing a little boy and saying "You wanna play?" There was blood EVERYWHERE on the TV.

"AHHHH!!" Clair shrieked, grabbing the remote trying to press the "Off" button. But the TV wouldn't turn off!

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS REMOTE!?!?!?!" Clair said, throwing the remote away, and ran up to turn off the TV.

Clair then caught her breath, and looked around the empty house with fear.

_I can't last one hour in this house! I'll go crazy!_

Suddenly, there was a noise coming from upstairs that really got Clair's attention.

**KRACK!!! **

Clair then gasped, and ran to the kitchen, grabbing the frying pan.

"Okay Clair. Just go upstairs, and hit Chucky with the frying pan. That sounds easy…..no it's not!" Clair said talking to himself.

Clair then walked up quietly, hearing sounds from one of the bedrooms upstairs.

_It sounds like it's coming from Brahne's room…_

Clair then walked into Brahne's room. All she saw was her bed, dresser, closet, and her very big window.

"T-There's nobody."

Suddenly, a boy busted out of the closet, putting his arms around Clair's neck, trying to choke her.

"AAAHHHH!!!" Clair said, panicking.

The boy then let her go, but closed the door to Brahne's room so she couldn't get out.

Clair then turned around to see that…it wasn't Chucky. It was a boy that had long, silver hair, and icy blue eyes.

Clair then looked at the boy with shock.

"Hey wait! Your not Chucky…your…your…Kuwie!" Clair said pointing at him.

"It's Kuja you idiot!" Kuja said with rage.

"Kuja! That's it! Hey wait…what are you doing in Brahne's room?" Clair said curiously.

Kuja just looked at her, his face completely blank. Clair's eyes then saw a big black bag that he was holding.

"Hey what's in that bag!?" Clair said seriously.

Kuja just shoved the bag away from Clair's grasp.

"You can't steal from Brahne's room! Not I'm going to ask you to give me that bag or else you will get into serious trouble with Brahne and-."

But before Clair could finish her sentence, Kuja took out a gun from his pocket and put it against Clair's head. Clair then gasped in shock.

"Holy shit, you got a gun!!!" Clair cried.

Kuja just chuckled. "That's right. And if you do not shut that mouth of yours, I promise that I will blow your brains out…that is if you have any brains."

"W-What do you want?" Clair managed to say.

"It's good that you get straight to the point. What I want is money. Do you see that safe over there?" Kuja said, pointing to Brahne's safe where she kept all of her money. Clair then looked at the safe, and nodded slowly.

"I am guessing you know the combination to open it. So, OPEN IT." Kuja said seriously.

Clair just looked at Kuja with fear. "I-I don't know the combination lock." Clair lied. But of course, Clair was never a good liar.

Suddenly, Kuja took the very back of his gun, and his Clair with it in the face. Clair fell backwards on the floor, clutching to her face in pain.

"Now, I'll give you ONE more chance. OPEN IT." Kuja said, pointing the gun at Clair again.

Clair knew that she couldn't open the safe. That was the first rule that Brahne told her not to do. But, if she didn't do it, Kuja would probably blow her brains out. And, she wanted to keep her brain…and also her life.

Clair got up, and went up to the safe, Kuja behind her. She spun various numbers, and finally the safe was open. There was a LOT of money, and very expensive jewelry. Kuja pulled her aside and started to help himself, taking out everything and putting it into his bag.

Clair then eyed the frying pan that was left on the floor. She looked up at Kuja, and then back at the frying pan. She walked closer to the frying pan, trying not to make a sound.

Clair slowly grabbed the handle, and made her way towards Kuja. She then raised up the frying pan and then…

**BANG!!!**

Clair hit Kuja with the frying pan…hard.

Really hard.

Kuja immediately fell to the floor unconscious.

"That's what you get for hitting me with the gun, you asshole!" Clair said grinning.

She took the bag, putting all of the jewelry and money back into the safe.

_Now, what do I do with Kuja? He's too heavy to carry…_

Clair then took Kuja by the hands, and dragged him across the floor. Down the stairs, and out of the house.

She looked around the street to make sure that nobody would see her, and dragged him out of the grounds, and put him into the bushes of the street.

_There! Nobody can see him! Now, I have to tell Dagger and Brahne what he really is…I don't know about Brahne, but Dagger will definitely believe me!_

Clair then ran back into the house, and locked the door. She went upstairs and closed all of the windows, and closed the shads too. She went back downstairs and sat down on the couch. She raised her legs up to her chest, and put her arms around her legs, burying her head in her arms.

_What is Kuja comes back…what if he comes back to…kill me…_

Clair didn't know what to do. She was scared.

Yeah, I'm getting Clair more involved to this whole situation. And I did kind of change Kuja a little bit…okay, A LOT. Sorry Kuja fans! But, reviews would be nice!


	18. Kuja's Warning

38 reviews…can you believe it? …not 37, not 36, not 35, etc. But thank you reviewers for reviewing! You guys really make me happy when you review!!!

**Disclaimer: **…Oh fine, I'll say it. I…don't own FF9...there! I said it::runs off and cries in a corner::

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just Love To HATE You**

**Chapter 18: Kuja's Warning**

The bell rang, and students started walking out of there classes, heading to first period class.

"So, your saying that your mom is trying to hook you up with that Kuja guy, but you don't like him, right?" Zidane said, trying to get all of the information that Dagger was trying to tell him.

"Yup." Dagger said smiling.

"And nothing will come between us, right?" Zidane said.

"Zidane, for the last time, I DON'T like Kuja! I like YOU." Dagger replied.

"Then, why can't you just tell your mom that you don't like him?" Zidane asked.

"I am! Once she gets back from Alexandria, I'll take to her and say that I've changed, and it's time for me to make my own decisions!" Dagger said, standing in front of her locker.

"Well…when does your mom get back from Alexandria?" Zidane asked.

"She get's back this Sunday." Dagger said looking at him.

Zidane just smiled at her.

"I can't wait until Kuja's out of the way. Then, it will just be US." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Dagger smiled, and enjoyed his warmth, until there lips pressed together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlet was now walking down the hallway with Diana. She saw Dagger and Zidane kissing in front of Dagger's locker, and just grinned evilly. Diana looking at her confused.

"Well? Aren't you gonna do something!?" Diana said shocked.

Scarlet just continued to walk down the hallway, trying not to laugh, while Diana tried to catch up with her.

"Don't worry Diana, I have a plan." Scarlet said looking back at her.

"A plan? What kind of plan?" Diana said with MUCH interest.

Scarlet just looked at her as if she was stupid.

"A plan to break up Zidane and Dagger of course! What do you think Diana!?" Scarlet snapped.

Diana just looked down at the ground.

"But, I'll have to get some help…" Scarlet said thinking.

"Well, you have all the help you can get right here!" Diana said, pointing to herself.

Scarlet then rolled her eyes. "I need MORE people Diana!"

"Oh well, we can call Ally, Brianna, Joyce-,"

"NO! And besides, I don't like Ally anymore…" Scarlet said, both of them walking again. Until Diana saw Blank talking with Marcus, both of them heading into the art room.

"So, how's it going with you and Blank?" Scarlet asked.

"Oh! Everything's going great! We both talked in chemistry class! I know he's going to ask me out to the prom!" Diana said excitingly.

"Well, he better. The prom is this Friday, and it's Tuesday." Scarlet reminded Diana.

"That reminds me, do you have your dress? And who are you going with?" Diana asked.

Scarlet then looked at her with anger. "You should know who I'm going with Diana! With ZIDANE! And, I picked my dress weeks ago. Tomorrow everybody will vote for the prom queen, and they will CERTAINLY vote for me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa then ran to her art class, trying to not prevent herself to be late. Finally, she stepped into the classroom, and the late bell rang.

_Just in time!_

Rinoa then walked to the back of the classroom, and sat next to Blank. Blank was her partner for art class.

"Hey Rinoa." Blank said, trying to do origami that the teacher assigned him.

Rinoa blushed a little bit. "Um…hey."

Rinoa then looked at Blank making the origami. "So, what are we doing today?" Rinoa asked.

"Origami." Blank said, struggling with the paper.

"And, what is THAT supposed to look like?" Rinoa said, pointing to the crumbled piece of paper.

"Really, to tell you the truth, I don't know!" Blank said.

They both started to laugh.

Blank then looked at Rinoa. "So…are you going to the prom on Friday?" he asked.

"Yeah! I mean, I think it's the most important occasion in the whole school year." Rinoa said.

"Yeah, probably. Who are you going with?" Blank asked.

"Since I don't have a date, I'm going with Dagger." Rinoa said looking at the floor.

"Why don't you go with me?" Blank said smiling.

Rinoa then looked up at him. "Really? But I thought you were going to the prom with Diana?"

Blank just looked at Rinoa with a confused look. "No! Who told you that?"

Rinoa then stared at him awkwardly. "Actually, it was just rumors."

"Actually, I don't have a date. So, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." Blank said, hoping she would say yes.

Rinoa then smiled kindly at him. "Okay!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A couple of hours later…**

Students were now running out of the school, finally relieved to go back home. Blank and Zidane were sitting on the school steps just talking.

"Finally! You decided to go out with Rinoa! I was getting worried that you weren't going to have a date…" Zidane said grinning.

"Oh shut up! At least I did it without your help." Blank said.

"Oh yeah? Well, it would have been a lot easier if you would have took my help!!!" Zidane nagged.

"Whatever man!" Blank said.

"So…I guess Diana's gonna be mad at you." Zidane said to him.

"Like I care! I don't even like her…" Blank replied.

There was a little bit of silence, but Blank then broke the silence.

"So, got anything planned for today?" Blank asked.

"No way! Got my English vocab to do, a math paper that's been due for at least 3 weeks now, And I GOTTA finish this book!" Zidane opened his book bag and pulled out a HUGE book. Blank had to widen his eyes just to look at it. Zidane grunted and stuffed it back in his bag.

"AND, I got that stupid penguin report to do!" Zidane said frowning.

"Hmm, what's so bad about that? I thought you liked penguins." Blank said.

"Pssh! I did until I figured out they were birds! I mean, I always thought that penguins were over sized fish! They don't look like birds at all! They can't even fly! Next thing I know, they're gonna be telling me that mouses are part of the whale category…"

Blank laughed and then got up, ready to leave school grounds.

"Where are you going?" Zidane said getting up to leave also.

"Oh yeah, Marcus got another lizard, and now he's gonna make his old one and his new one fight each other!" Blank said excited.

Zidane laughed, and started to walk home, while Blank went the other way.

"Well, I'll call you later!" Zidane said.

"Okay. Good luck with the homework!" Blank said.

"Well thanks. Because I'm gonna need it…" Zidane mumbled.

**A few minutes later…**

Zidane finally started walking down Maple Lane. The street was very quiet, and there was absolutely nobody on the street. It looked pretty scary…

Zidane then walked up to his house, putting the his keys into the door. Suddenly, Zidane heard something that really got his attention.

**KRACK!**

He immediately turned around but saw nothing. But as soon as he turned around, he was greeted by a fist hitting his face. He fell down to the ground, and touched his nose. It was bleeding.

He looked up to see…Kuja.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Zidane asked, getting up and looking at Kuja angrily.

"Stay away from Garnet." Kuja simply said.

"What?" Zidane said.

"I SAID, **STAY AWAY FROM GARNET." **Kuja said slowly.

"Yeah, what makes you think that I'll stay away from her? She doesn't even like you!" Zidane said, clenching his fists.

Kuja suddenly snapped. He raised his fist, getting ready to hit Zidane again. But Zidane was too quick for him. He ducked grabbed Kuja's fist, and pulled him to the porch, twisting his arm in the process.

"I swear, if you touch me again, I will break every bone in your body…okay pumpkin?" Zidane said seriously.

Kuja finally got out of Zidane's grasp, and stepped off the porch. He turned around to face Zidane once more.

"I warned you. Stay away from Garnet." Kuja said again. With that, Kuja walked down Maple Lane and and turned left.

Zidane just rolled his eyes and went inside the house. Locking the door behind him.

**Back to Kuja...**

Kuja was now walking down various streets, until he saw a girl heading his way. The girl had long blonde hair...Who was this girl but...

Scarlet.

"Hello. I don't think we've met..." Scarlet said evilly.

**LIZETTE'S NOT HERE RIGHT NOW. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AFTER THE BEEP…BEEP!!! **


	19. Kuja's Breakdown

Guess what? I'm back! FINALLY! I know, I haven't updated in…2 weeks? Sorry! My computers been having some problems…or I'm just lazy…Uh, anyway, read chapter 19!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just Love To HATE You**

**Chapter 19: Kuja's Breakdown**

"Clair, are you SURE he did this?" Dagger asked Clair once more.

"Yes Dagger! He broke into this house, and tried to steal all of your momma's jewelry and money from the vault!" Clair said.

Dagger then looked at the ground still shocked.

_I can't believe Kuja would really do this…I HAVE to break up with him…_

When Dagger was deep in thought, Clair immediately interrupted her.

"Dagger, I really don't think you should hang out with this boy anymore. He's nothin but trouble." Clair said frowning.

"I am NOT going to hang out with him anymore! He's coming at 6:00 and I'm going to break up with him…" Dagger said calmly.

Clair's eyes immediately became wide with fear. "B-But what if he takes out his gun and-,"

"HE HAD A GUN!?" Dagger said shocked.

"Yes Dagger! That's what I've been tryin to tell you!!!" Clair said even more angry.

Clair then got up, and headed to the phone. "That's it! I'm calling the police!"

Suddenly, Dagger got up and got in front of Clair, preventing her to get to the phone.

"No! You can't! We have no proof that he tried to steal mother's jewelry! And besides, Kuja's really rich and a GREAT liar. He can just say that you hit him with the frying pan because he was getting on your nerves." Dagger said.

Clair then looked at Dagger straight in the eye. "Then…what do we do?"

Dagger then took a deep breath. "Kuja's coming at 6:00. It's 5:30 right now. You'll go to the kitchen, and make dinner like you normally do. Kuja will come, and you'll serve the dinner, and go upstairs for you break. I'll tell him that I want to break up with him, and hopefully, everything will go out fine."

Clair then looked at Dagger as if this was a joke. "FINE!? Everything will go out FINE!? Dagger, what if I go upstairs and he follows me!"

Dagger then put her hands on Clair's shoulders. "Clair, you need to relax. I'll be right behind him when he goes upstairs, or tries to do something to you. Now, I think you should start dinner. I'll go upstairs and wait until the doorbell rings." Dagger said slowly.

Clair then took a deep breath, and put on a determined face. "Okay."

So, while Clair tried to make dinner in the kitchen, Dagger was pacing in her room, thinking about what was going to happen, and what she would say to Kuja.

Dagger then gazed at her mirror, looking at her reflection.

"Okay…Kuja I don't think this is working out." Dagger said. She then frowned.

_Nah…_

"Kuja, I don't think that I have any feelings toward you." Dagger said.

_Yeah, I'll go with that…_

Suddenly, the phone rang.

**RING! RING!!!!**

Dagger then ran to grab the phone and pressed the "Talk" button.

"Hello?"

"Dagger?" Zidane's voice said from the other line.

"Oh! Hi Zidane!" Dagger said her voice full of excitement. She liked talking to Zidane. Even though she only had 2 minutes to talk to him right now.

"Um, I need to tall ya something." Zidane said.

"Okaay, what is it?" Dagger asked curiously.

"It's about Kuja." Zidane said quietly.

Dagger suddenly felt a big lump in her throat, and she felt like she had a stomachache.

"Yes?" She said.

"Well, I was walking home like I always do, and he kind of punched me in the nose, and he threatened me to not come near you." Zidane said casually.

Dagger then gasped. "ZIDANE ARE YOU HURT!?"

"Psh! Please! That guy hits like a girl!" Zidane replied.

"_Ahem." _Dagger said, kind of irritated.

"Oh! …Sorry."

Dagger suddenly heard the doorbell ring. It was Kuja! She panicked a little bit.

**DING DONG!!! **

_Oh no! He's here! Darn! He gets here so quick!_

"Hey, what was that?" Zidane asked curiously.

"It's Kuja! He came, and now I'm gonna break up with him!" Dagger said quickly. "Zidane I have to go!"

"Wait, Dagger! Don't hang up-," But it was too late. Dagger had already hung up the phone and ran down stairs, heading to the door.

She looked in the kitchen to see Clair cleaning up the table.

"Are you ready?" Dagger said quietly.

"I guess so." Clair said, taking a deep breath.

Dagger then opened the door to reveal Kuja smiling.

"Hello Garnet!" Kuja said still smiling.

"Hi Kuja." Dagger said trying to smile. "Um…come in." Dagger said uncomfortably.

Kuja stepped in slowly, and looked around the house. His eyes immediately came to Clair. Clair saw him, and then turned away.

Clair slowly took two plates and put chicken and rice in them. She then set them on the table, and cleared her throat.

"Ahem…dinner is served." She croaked.

Dagger then smiled at Clair, and led Kuja to the kitchen. "Thank you Clair. You are dismissed."

Clair smiled at her, and tried not to look at Kuja. She slowly walked through the Living Room, and went upstairs.

_I am NOT going up to do the laundry, _Clair thought, _I mean, I'm not completely helpless! I am going to sit on the stairs, and listen to Dagger and Kuja's whole conversation. What if Kuja snaps, and hurts Dagger? I WON'T be upstairs doing the laundry!_

Clair then slowly sat down at the top of the stairs, trying to listen to Kuja and Dagger's conversation. But all she could here was knifes and forks touching the plates, and mumbling. Clair went down the stairs I little bit more…

"Garnet, is something wrong? You've been very quiet ever since I entered your home." Kuja said curiously.

Dagger then took a deep breath, and smiled.

"Actually Kuja, there is something wrong." Dagger said slowly.

Kuja then became more interested. "What is it?"

_Okay Dagger, this is it…_

"Um…Kuja, I've noticed that our relationship isn't going so well. I have also realized that…I don't have any feelings for you." Dagger said.

Kuja's eyes then widened. "Wait, what?"

"Kuja, I want to break up with you." Dagger replied.

Kuja then got out of his seat and looked down at Dagger. "Your breaking up with ME? What did I ever do to you!? I gave you everything that you WANTED!"

Dagger then looked up at him confused, and then got out of her seat. "Kuja, I've never asked for anything!"

Kuja then clenched his fists, his face turning red. "So, THIS IS ABOUT THIS ZIDANE BOY! ISN'T IT!?!?!?!?"

Dagger then looked down at the ground. "Yes."

Kuja's mouth then opened, but Dagger interrupted him.

"But Kuja, I NEVER had feelings for you! Mother was the one that forced me to go out with you! She had that much control over me back then…"

Kuja then sighed and looked at Dagger. "That was your last warning. If I can't you, then nobody will!" Kuja said.

Kuja tried to grab her, but Dagger was too quick for him. She ran through the Living Room, Kuja right behind her. Dagger ran up the stairs, noticing that Clair was right there.

"Clair! Run!" Dagger said. Dagger then dropped on the stairs, Kuja grabbing onto her leg. Clair grabbed on Dagger's hand.

"LET HER GO YOU BASTARD!!!" Clair said, trying to pull Dagger up. Dagger then kicked Kuja in the stomach, sending him tumbling downstairs.

Dagger then quickly got up and continued to run up the stairs, Clair behind her. They ran all the way into Dagger's room, and shut the door locking it.

"Call the police!" Dagger said immediately.

Clair took out her pink razor phone out of her pocket, her finger still trembling with fear, she hastily dialed 911.

Dagger then put her chair in front of the door, preventing Kuja from breaking down the door.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

**A/N: As you can see, I've never really called 911! **

"Yes um, there's this guy that wants to like, kill us!" Clair said quickly, not really making sense.

"Okayyy…um, what is your address?" the women said seriously.

"277 Bradford Court! **PLEASE COME QUICK!!!"** Clair yelled.

Clair then hung up the phone, and ran to Dagger. "Okay, I called the cops!"

Dagger then looked at her phone with horror. "WHY DID YOU HANG UP THE PHONE!?"

"Well because! Isn't that what your supposed to do after every conversation?" Clair asked.

"Not with 911! There supposed to trace the call Clair!" Dagger said.

"Oh really? Well…Well…HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!?" Clair said.

Suddenly, the door burst open, with Kuja in the entrance. He immediately went up to Dagger, grasping her neck, he laid her on the floor, trying to choke her.

"No!" Clair said, getting on top of Kuja, punching him on his back. Kuja just threw her on the floor…hard.

Clair hit the floor with a loud thud. Dagger got up and yelled "CLAIR!" …But Clair didn't get up. She just laid there, motionless.

Dagger tried to get up and run over to Clair, but Kuja was too strong for her. He still had his hands gripped on her neck, trying to choke her once again.

"K-K-Kuja…" Dagger said, starting to run out of air. She grabbed onto his hands, trying to pull them off of her neck, but he was just too strong.

"If someone ever betrays me, they will pay me back with their lives. This is goodbye, Garnet. I love you." Kuja said, making his grip on her even tighter.

Dagger then shut her eyes, preparing for her death. There was absolutely nothing she could do. Clair was probably dead, and it was her turn now.

_Wow. I did NOT imagine this as my death. Well, good bye cruel world. And besides, heaven might not be so bad…_

Suddenly, there was a loud THUD! And a loud groan. Dagger then realized that the tightening grip that was chocking her, was gone.

_Am…am I…dead? Well, there's only one way to find out…_

Dagger then slowly opened her eyes to relize that, she was still in her own room. Clair was still on the floor, motionless and-,"

"Are you gonna get up, or what?" Zidane said, offering his hand to Dagger.

"ZIDANE!?" Dagger said shocked. "W-What are you doing here?" Dagger asked, also grabbing his hand, Zidane pulling her up.

"NEVER hang up on me AGAIN." Zidane said grinning.

Dagger then smiled, and hugged him. "Oh my god, I am SO GLAD that you're here! If you wouldn't have come, I would have been…dead." Dagger said.

Dagger then saw Kuja on the floor, with a big vase next to him.

"Yeah, about that. I didn't really have any weapons or anything so…yeah. I hope that thing wasn't expensive." Zidane said, pointing at the vase.

"Oh, don't worry about it! I never liked that ugly thing anyways…" Dagger said.

Dagger's eyes then looked at Clair, and remembered that she got knocked out by Kuja.

"Don't worry about her. She's not dead, because I checked her pulse. It's fine." Zidane said.

Dagger then looked up at him shocked. "R-REALLY!?"

Zidane then smiled. "Yeah. Really, really."

Dagger opened her mouth, but then heard somebody yelling from downstairs.

"POLICE!!!" a mans voice said from downstairs.

Zidane then looked at Dagger confused. "Police?"

"Oh, Clair called the police when Kuja tried to kill us." Dagger said, still looking at Clair. She felt guilty, since all of this was mostly her fault, and she was the one that got her involved in all of this.

"WE'RE UP HERE!" Dagger screamed.

Dagger and Zidane then heard some footsteps coming upstairs. There was probably 3 men, and 2 women with guns.

They entered the room cautiously, there guns still raised. They lowered there guns a little bit, seeing Zidane, Dagger, and Clair.

"Excuse me, where you the women that called?" one of the women's said.

"Um…yes." Dagger said.

"Wait happened here?" one of the men said.

"That person there tried to kill my friend and I" Dagger explained, pointing to her and Clair.

"We'll take the women that you're holding. She probably needs some good treatment, that's all." One of the men said.

He walked up to Dagger, and grabbed Clair out of Dagger's grasp, he then walked down the stairs, with Clair in his arms, leaving Dagger and Zidane in front of the police.

"Erm…is that person there a man or a women?" one of the men said, pointing at Kuja.

"Oh, she's a women!" Zidane said sarcastically.

Dagger then gave Zidane a glare. "He's a MAN. He WAS my boyfriend but I decided to break up with him. When I told him that, he wanted to kill me." Dagger explained.

"And who was that women? Was she your friend?"

"That was my friend, Clair Collado. She works here as a maid." Dagger said.

"And what is your name?" a women said.

_Oh god, this is gonna take a long time…_

"I'm Garnet til Alexandros. My mother, Brahne Alexandros, left for a business trip to Alexandria for one whole week. She left Winston, one of my former butlers, to be in charge. But he wasn't here when this happened." Dagger explained.

The police then nodded, when Dagger heard footsteps coming up from the stairs, followed by some running afterwards.

A man then pushed his way though the police, his whole face pale with fear. It was Winston.

"Garnet! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Winston asked, hugging Dagger.

"Winston, I'm fine." Dagger simply said, smiling.

Winston then looked at Zidane, at Kuja, and then at the police. "Dagger, I am **SO SORRY. **I should not have left the house like that! I hope you'll excuse me for my stupid behavior." Winston said, looking down at the ground.

"Ma'am, who's this?" the police said, pointing at Winston.

"This is Winston." Dagger said.

"Oh." One of the men said.

"Are you aware that you had a responsibility to take care of this girl?" a tall women said to Winston.

"Yes. And I am very sorry I-,"

"Don't worry Winston! I'm fine. Please don't feel guilty." Dagger said smiling.

Winston's frown then turned into a smile. His eyes then looked at Zidane. "And…who's this?"

"This is Zidane…my boyfriend." Dagger said smiling.

Zidane then smiled at Winston. "Hey."

"He kind of saved my life with Kuja was trying to choke me." Dagger said smiling.

"Well…you must be real lucky to have him!" Winston then chuckling to himself.

**A Few Minutes Later…**

Clair finally regained conscious. But she was still weak, so the police told her that she would have to stay in the hospital for a few days.

Dagger told Zidane to go home. She thanked him for helping her, and even though she wanted him to stay, she was kind of guilty that she needed every body to but into her situation. So reluctantly, Zidane went home, telling her that he would see her at school tomorrow.

Clair was lying down inside a small bed in the ambulance. Dagger slowly went inside, the police giving her permission of course.

"I thought you wouldn't come." Clair said weakly, lying on the bed.

Dagger smiled a very small smile. She slowly walked up to her bed, and sat on a little stool facing her.

"Clair, I'm so sorry for-,"

"Don't do it." Clair said.

"Don't do what?"

"Don't say sorry Dags. You needed help." Clair said smiling sweetly.

Dagger then grabbed Clair's hand. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

"So…will you still be working here?" Dagger said.

_Please say yes! Please, please, PLEASE!_

"Well, it will take me a few days to recover. Since the doctor said that my neck kind of needs healing or something like that."

"But you will come back, right?" Dagger asked.

"Duh! I need to come back! Can't let anybody think that Clair's ship has sailed!" Clair said smiling.

Dagger laughed a little bit.

"So…I guess your mom's coming home early, huh?" Clair asked.

"Yeah…Winston left her a message. She's probably gonna come home tomorrow." Dagger said frowning.

"Dagger…be strong when she comes, okay?" Clair said.

Dagger then looked into Clair's blue eyes.

"Be yourself when she comes back. And tell her that you have to choose your own choices to your life. If she doesn't accept it then…it just shows that she doesn't care." Clair said softly.

"I'm going to tell her as soon as possible" Dagger said.

Suddenly, a man came into the ambulance.

"Um, Garnet til Alexandros, we have to take Clair to the Lindblum Hospital right now so can you…hurry up please?"

"Oh! Just one more minute." Dagger replied.

The man then nodded, and left.

"Well, I guess this is good bye…" Dagger said.

"Not good bye Dags…just a little farewell. You will visit me, right?" Clair asked.

Dagger then nodded. "Definitely."

"Ma'am, we really need to leave now." The man said again.

Dagger then got up and was about to leave, when Clair grabbed her arm.

"Dagger in my room, in the attic, check under my bed…" Clair said.

Dagger then looked at her confused. "Clair, what do you mean-,"

"JUST check under my bed in the attic, okay?" Clair said smiling.

"O-Okay." Dagger said.

Dagger then left the ambulance, and watched it go away…until it was out of site.

_Check under her bed? What could be under there? Or was she just dazed because of that medication she took?_

"Garnet!" Winston called running up to her with the phone in his hand. "Your mother wants to speak to you."

Dagger then took the phone and walked back into there house, Winston closing the door behind him.

"Mom?" Dagger asked.

And now I end the chapter to make you SUFFER!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, I'll start making chapter 20, but please…just review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	20. Heart Broken

Okay, here's Chapter 20 of Just Love To HATE You. It's kind of…dramatic, so please don't kill me if it's bad!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just Love to HATE You**

**Chapter 20: Heart Broken**

"Mom?"

"G-Garnet? Is that you honey?" Brahne said in a shaky voice.

"Yes mother, it is me. I am fine." Dagger said softly.

_Okay, here it comes…_

Dagger then hears Brahne break into tears. "OH GARNET! I AM SO SORRY! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT LINDBLUM! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER-,"

"Mother, I said that **I am fine." **Dagger said softly. "There's…I mean…there is nothing to be worried about."

There was silence on the other end of the line for a minute. But then Brahne broke the silence. "Garnet, I am very sorry for making you socialize with Kuja. It was a very big mistake to make. I really do hope that you are okay."

Dagger sighed. "Mother, for the third time, **I am fine." **

"Do-do you have any injuries?" Brahne said.

"No mother."

Brahne then sighed with relief. "Okay, that is good. Garnet, I am coming home tomorrow at 10:00 at night. I cannot stay in Alexandria knowing that you were hurt." Brahne said seriously.

"Okay mother." Dagger simply said.

Dagger then heard some mumbling at the end of the line. "Honey, I must go now. Since I am leaving tomorrow, I'm trying to get all of my work done. I will see you tomorrow, okay sweetie?" Brahne said nicely.

There was silence. Dagger then thought that she would have to talk to her mother tomorrow, to tell her that she wants to do her own things. Dagger thought that this would be harder, since her mother was going to be right in front of her. Brahne would probably yell at her, but Dagger didn't care. She wasn't scared of her mother.

"Okay mother, good night." Dagger replied.

"Good night sweetie." Brahne said.

Dagger then hung up the phone, looking around the Living Room. Her house was completely empty, with only her and Winston in the house.

Winston then walked into the room smiling. "Did you talk to your mother?"

"Yes. She said that she's coming tomorrow at 10:00." Dagger replied.

Winston then nodded and looked at his watch that he had on his wrist. "You better get to sleep. It's already 10:30 and you have school tomorrow."

Dagger smiled and started to walk up the stairs. But she wasn't going to bed. She wanted to know what Clair meant by 'check under her bed.'

So, Dagger went up another flight of stairs, heading for the attic. The stairs were wooden and always made noises when Dagger would put pressure on them.

Dagger had never been to the attic. So she was very curious to see this part of her house that she never explored.

She reached the top of the stairs and opened the wooden door to reveal a normal bedroom. It had a bed, a window, and a small dresser. Clair decorated it with various pictures of herself and posters of actors that Dagger didn't recognize.

Dagger immediately walked to Clair's bed. There was a picture on Clair's small dresser. Dagger touched the frame, and picked it up. She looked at the picture. The women looked exactly like Clair, but her eyes were green instead of blue, like Clair's. She was smiling in the picture.

…_Could it be…Clair's mother?_

Dagger then put the picture down and slowly lied down on the floor, looking under Clair's bed. Under her bed was…a big white box. Dagger stretched out her hand and took the box out from under Clair's bed. On the box, there was a little purple note. This is what it said:

**For Dagger's Prom.**

Dagger smiled and opened the box. In the box was a beautiful white dress. It was made from some sort of silk material and was embroided with green patterns of flowers from the chest down to the waist. It was very beautiful.

Dagger closed it and left the room, heading into her room and put the box in her closet. She now knew what she was going to wear to the prom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Morning…**

Diana was sitting on the school steps of Stony Brook High. She was waiting for her leader, Scarlet to arrive. Instead, she saw Alysia walking up the stairs. Even though Scarlet said that she didn't like Alysia anymore, Diana still thought that Alysia was her friend.

"Hey Alysia!" Diana said walking up to her, smiling. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Alysia said quietly. "How about you?"

Diana then smiled evilly. "Actually A LOT has been happening! Did Scarlet tell you the plan she's gonna do for Zidane to like her again?"

Alysia then looked at her confused. "No. What is she gonna do?"

"Well…it's a long story…" Diana said, starting to tell Alysia "the plan."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Few Minutes Later…**

Dagger and Rinoa were now walking outside, heading to the school yard for Gym. Dagger was getting better at Gym, since Zidane was teaching her how to improve her sports.

Dagger then saw a little pink table that said **_"Vote for Prom Queen, AND get Tickets to the Prom!!!" _**behind the table sat Diana, and next to Diana was a boy that had black spiky hair, and he was wearing black sunglasses.

"Hey, are you going to the prom?" Rinoa asked curiously.

"Yeah! Didn't I tell you? I'm going with Zidane." Dagger said.

"Oh yeah…I guess I forgot!" Rinoa said smiling.

"Which reminds me…who are YOU going with?" Dagger said curiously.

"Oh um…Blank." Rinoa said blushing.

"Oh…that might be fun!" Dagger said smiling.

"Yeah I'm um…gonna go get my tickets and vote for prom queen!" Rinoa said, heading to the pink table.

"Hi I want to vote for the prom queen?" Rinoa said, keeping a serious face.

Diana gave her a dirty look while the boy gave her a little white card with a pencil.

"Vote for Scarlet!" Diana said.

"Hmp. Yeah right. That MUST be a joke…" Rinoa said rolling her eyes.

Rinoa gave him back the card and walked to Diana, staring into her cold eyes.

"I want one ticket to the prom." Rinoa said taking out some money.

"Sorry, but we don't let losers come to the prom." Diana said smiling.

Rinoa then gave her a very nasty look. She didn't feel like putting up with this!

"Oh, I get it! You guys don't know how to count change? Here, I give you the money…" Rinoa started, placing the money on the table. She then snatched a ticket from the desk.

"And **I'm **taking the ticket!" Rinoa said walking away.

Diana then looked at her shocked. "I can't believe she just did that!"

"We need to put dog food on here again…" the boy said grinning evilly.

"She is so going down!"

**During Lunch…**

Many students were talking during Lunch. Alysia was now on the line to Lunch, looking around the cafeteria. She then saw Scarlet talking to her friends. Scarlet then looked at Alysia, and then whispered something to them. They all immediately laughed.

_That's not good…_Alysia thought.

Alysia then got her tray, and walked up to the "Popular Table" All of the girls immediately stopped talking.

"Hey guys!" Alysia said smiling kindly.

Alysia then found an empty seat and was about to sit down until Scarlet put her book bag on the same seat that she was about to sit on.

"Sorry, all full." Scarlet said.

"All full? Is somebody sitting there?" Alysia said curiously.

"No. It's not that. It's just that…your not in the Popular Club anymore Alysia. Get it through your thick head. And…you should really put more gel in your hair…" Scarlet said, looking at Alysia's untamed curly black hair.

Alysia suddenly snapped. She couldn't take this anymore! The Popular Club wasn't her real friends. They were just some girls that made you feel at home, and then crush you when they had the chance.

Alysia then threw her lunch tray on there table, and ran into the bathroom. With a tear running down her cheek…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the day, it was 7th period class. Which was math. Dagger wasn't really paying attention to the teacher. Ever since her mother left for Alexandria, Dagger couldn't remember when she DID pay attention to Ms.Leshin.

Dagger was too busy writing notes to Zidane the whole period. Until…

**BRING!!!  
**

All of the students left their seats very quickly, now heading to there last period class. Dagger got up and walked up to Zidane.

"So I'll see you after school?" Dagger said smiling. Dagger now switched her last period class to singing. She was very good at it, and her singing teacher had already given her a solo part…which Scarlet had also been fighting for.

"Yeah, you bet!" Zidane said grinning, walking out of the math class. Dagger was about to follow him when Ms.Leshin walked up to Dagger and taped her on her shoulder. Dagger turned around to see a very upset Ms.Leshin.

"Yes Ms.Leshin?" Dagger said to her.

"Garnet, can you stay here for a few minutes? I need to talk to you." Ms.Leshin said smiling.

"Um, okay!" Dagger said, sitting back in her seat…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now almost the ending of singing class. Scarlet sat in the front row, right in front of her singing teacher, Mr.Torvault. She tried to be the best in the class, and really try to impress him. To make it short, she was a teacher's pet.

"Okay guys! Now we will practice Garnet's solo and then we'll-," Mr.Torvault then stopped to see that Garnet's seat was empty. He then frowned.

"Garnet isn't here?" Mr.Torvault said confused. "That's weird. She needs to practice for her part…"

"I can do the solo Mr.Torvault! I know it really well!" Scarlet said smiling. She wanted this solo. She thought that she deserved it. Not Dagger!

Mr.Torvault then frowned. "This is Dagger's part. She's worked hard for it."

_WORKED HARD FOR IT!?!?!?!?_

"NO, I WORKED HARD FOR THAT PART!!!" Scarlet screamed getting out of her seat. "AND I DON'T SEE WHY DAGGER GET'S IT, WHEN I TRY TO IMPRESS YOU EVERYDAY!!"

Mr.Torvault just looked at her, while the rest of the class did the same.

Scarlet stormed to the door, and opened it.

"I guess you have a new favorite now." Scarlet said at Mr.Torvault, and left the music room.

**Meanwhile… **

Zidane was walking down the corridors the school, heading for the Nurse. He told his science teacher that the had a "stomach ache." And his teacher would always believe him for some reason. Maybe it was just because the science teacher didn't want him in his class.

He turned around the corner of the corridor to see Scarlet in front of the candy machine. She put in a dollar in the candy machine, but the candy that she selected didn't come out. She started punching the candy machine repeatedly.

"Hey!" Zidane said pulling her away from the machine. Zidane could see tears in her eyes.

"I don't get it!!!" Scarlet said, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"You don't get what?" Zidane said curiously.

"How everything can go so GREAT one month, and then just some _crap the next!" _Scarlet said furiously.

Zidane just sighed and looked at the floor, breaking eye contact.

"C-Can we talk? I mean, privately?" Scarlet said softly.

Zidane looked up into Scarlet's watery eyes. "I guess…"

Scarlet and Zidane walked into an empty classroom, Zidane closing the door behind them.

"This is so humiliating! You're supposed to be with **me!" **Scarlet said, sitting down on a desk. Zidane just standing there, folding his arms.

"Scarlet…I've changed last month. I don't know if you've noticed." Zidane said seriously.

"But…I thought you liked bad?" Scarlet said smiling.

**BRING!!! **The bell rang. Zidane could hear students walking in the corridors.

"Maybe a little bad? Come on…" Scarlet said, "We got along really well last month…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Dagger was sitting on the school steps, waiting for Zidane. Almost everybody left the school. So Dagger waited…

And waited…

And waited…

Dagger then saw Blank leaving the school. Dagger immediately ran up to him.

"Blank! Have you seen Zidane?" Dagger said quickly. Blank looked at her shocked, and then blinked.

"Um…I think I saw him in the chemistry room?" Blank said smiling.

"Okay! Thanks!" Dagger said running back into the school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Scarlet, I REALLY HAVE TO GO." Zidane said, heading for the door, but Scarlet prevented him from going there.

"No! You're not going anywhere." Scarlet said smiling. She then walked to Zidane and kissed him. Zidane tried to pull away, but Scarlet had her arms wrapped around his waist.

Dagger came to the chemistry class and opened the door. Her mouth immediately dropped, watching Zidane kissing Scarlet. Scarlet then noticed that Dagger was standing there, and she broke away from Zidane's lips, smiling evilly.

Zidane turned around to see Dagger standing there, completely blank.

"Oh um…sorry to interrupt." Dagger croaked, closing the door and running down the corridor, tears running down her hot cheeks.

"DAGGER WAIT!" Zidane yelled breaking away from Dagger and running down the corridor behind her, Scarlet chasing after Zidane. Everybody looking at the situation.

Zidane then caught up to Dagger and put his hand on her shoulder. Dagger turned around and pushed Zidane to the ground hard.

"**JERK!" **Dagger screamed, running out of the school, onto the sidewalk.

"ZIDANE!" Scarlet said softly.

Zidane got up and looked at Scarlet angrily.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Zidane said, pointing at Scarlet.

Scarlet opened her mouth, but nothing came out. So she just closed it, and walked away. Diana walking behind her.

Dagger ran all the way to her house, not even stopping to catch her breath. She didn't care if she would faint. She just wanted to get away from Zidane. From everyone.

She ran into her house and opened the door with her keys, still crying. She opened the door and ran all the way upstairs, into her room, closing the room behind the door and locking it.

She collapsed onto her bed, crying onto her pillow. Dagger could her footsteps coming up the stairs.

Winston knocked on the door. "Garnet? Garnet are you okay!?"

"Yes Winston! Please, I just want to be alone!" Dagger said, trying to hold in her tears.

Dagger then heard Winston go back downstairs. Dagger got up and put on her radio. The All-American Rejects were playing "It Ends Tonight."

_Your subtleties_

_They strangle me_

_I can't explain myself at all._

_And all the wants_

_And all the needs_

_All I don't want to need it all._

Dagger then walked to her desk and took off all of the pictures she had of Zidane. She ripped them up, and threw them into the trash can. One by one.

_The walls start breathing_

_My mind's unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone. _

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light, _

_It ends tonight._

_It ends tonight…_

Dagger sat back on her bed and grabbed her phone, dialing Rinoa's cell phone number. She pressed "Talk" and heard the numbers dialing on the other end of the phone.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

"Come on, pick up the phone!" Dagger murmured angrily.

"Hello? Dagger?" Rinoa said.

"Rinoa?" Dagger said quietly.

There was silence.

"Dagger are you okay? Did Scarlet really really hurt you? Because if she did, I'll kill her!" Rinoa blurted out.

"……"

"And I'll kill Zidane too!" Rinoa said.

"…What am I gonna do now?" Dagger said, crying between her words.

Rinoa then sighed. "Well, the only thing you can do is try to forget about him. Eat TONS of chocolate, and you'll be fine!" Rinoa said.

Dagger stared at the phone confused.

"Um…o-okay…will I see you at school tomorrow?" Dagger said, her voice shaking.

"Definitely. Don't worry Dags, I'll help you get through this!" Rinoa said strongly.

"Okay. Thanks Rinoa. You're a good friend." Dagger replied.

"Yeah. I know! I have to go now, or I'm gonna miss my basketball practice." Rinoa said.

"Oh, okay. Bye." Dagger said.

"Bye."

**A Few Minutes Later…**

It was now 6:00. Zidane had called 5 times already, and Dagger was still lying on her bed, her face in her pillow. She tried to forget about him, but she couldn't. Because he kept on calling every second!

2:00PM-"Um…hi Dagger. I just want to say that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kiss Scarlet, because she was the one kissing me! And I'm telling the truth. So…please call me. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything. And I'm really, really, really, REALLY sorry.

2:30- "Hi Dagger, it's Zidane again. Uh…you still haven't called, so can you call me back?

3:00- "You know Dagger; I think you should call me back so we can discuss this as ADULTS. Not as CHILDREN.

4:00- "YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR BEING!? YOU'RE BEING RUDE! THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE DOING! YOU'RE BEING RUDE! SO CALL ME BACK!"

5:00- "Baby, I'm sorry. You have every right to be mad at me. So please…call me back…

5:30- "Okay, I like, feel like a total ass right now for calling you a lot. So can you please call me back? This is the last time I'm gonna call you.

6:00- "DAGGER CALL ME BACK!!!! PLEASE CALL ME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M NOTHING WITHOUT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And that was nothing compared to what he did next…

It was now 9:00 at night. Dagger was in bed, in her pajamas trying to go to sleep. She didn't want to stay up and wait for her mother. She just wanted to go to sleep and forget about this day.

But Dagger couldn't go to sleep because she heard music from outside her window…

Zidane was holding a big stereo in his hands, standing outside of Dagger's window.

_Baby come back! Any kind of fool could see_

_There was something in everything about you_

_Baby come back! You can blame it all on me_

_I was wrong, and I just can't live without you! _

Apparently, Dagger wasn't the only one that couldn't go to sleep. Dagger heard people complaining from outside.

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO WATCH DESPERATE HOUSE WIFES!!!" A male voice said.

"IT'S CALLED AN I-POD! **GET ONE!!!"** A woman said.

Dagger just sighed and put her pillow on top of her head, trying to cover her ears.

Yeah…so…that's the ending (of the chapter I mean!) I know, very…weird right? I think it's kind of rushed. Anyway, I'm making a new story called **Spirited Away. **It's about me, so if your interested you can read it when I finish Chapter 1! (By visited my profile, you might see the new story.)

**PLEASE R&R! **


	21. REVENGE! Oh how sweet it is!

I'm back! Did ya miss me::long silence:: Yeah yeah, whatever. I dunno about you guys, but I thought about each and everyone of you the whole time! Yep::nods:: Really, you guys are too great…by giving me all these reviews. Especially when I get new reviewers::waves to new reviewers:: I've noticed that everybody **really **hates Scarlet huh? You just want to slice her up into little pieces and throw her into the garbage? Well, finally I tortured Scarlet a little bit! (Well…maybe a lot.)

Also, people have noticed that I've gotten little scenes from my favorite movies. (Raise your voice, Never Been Kissed, etc.) and the scene that Zidane leaves all of the messages to Dagger, and has that big stereo that has the "Baby Come Back" song I got from an 80's movie that I watched a while back. I just take some of the scenes and…spice them up a little!

Wow…I really wrote a lot! So…I should be getting to the story…oh, and I tried to torture Scarlet **a little bit. **I'm leaving the really bad torturing for the prom.

Have fun reading Just Love to HATE You!

Oh and, you may notice that I introduced some new characters:D

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just Love to HATE You**

**Chapter 21: REVENGE! Oh how sweet it is!**

Dagger's eyes opened up to the ceiling. Her warm blankets covering her. Sunlight poured into her room, and a cool breeze came from outside, from her window.

_Well, time to get up and go to school…Zidane will probably be waiting for me-,_

Suddenly, Dagger remembered about the whole drama she had with Zidane and Scarlet. Her stomach immediately dropped.

_Oh crap. Now I don't want to go to school! _

She then remembered what her mother said about coming home at 10:00 at night yesterday. She was probably here!

_Great! This day keeps on getting better and better, and I didn't even start the day yet!!! _

Dagger sighed and moaned under her blankets. She was going to have to get out of her bed someday.

So reluctantly, Dagger get out of her bed and stretched. She did her morning routine as in make her bed, brush her teeth, take a shower, get dressed, and do her hair.

Dagger let her hair down, and grabbed her book bag. She knew that when she was going to go to the living room, her mother would probably yell at her because she didn't obey her orders. But Dagger didn't care. She was ready to fight back.

Dagger slowly went down the stairs to see her mother in the kitchen making breakfast.

"G-Good morning mother." Dagger said softly.

Brahne then turned around from the stove and looked at her daughter. She smiled…but it looked like a fake smile.

"Good morning Garnet! I came home last night to see that you were already asleep!" Brahne said, putting eggs and bacon on a plate and putting it on the table for Dagger to eat it. Brahne then sat down across from Dagger.

"Oh…I was really tired that night, so I decided to go to sleep." Dagger said smiling.

Brahne then watched Dagger as she eat her eggs. She let out a slight sigh.

"Garnet, what happened while I was gone? Tell me everything that happened to you." Brahne said quietly.

Dagger looked up at her mother and smiled. "Mother, if you've noticed, I've changed. I've made a lot of friends at Stony Brook high, I got into chorus, I've changed my sense of fashion, I now know how to play softball I-,"

"Winston said you have a boyfriend." Brahne said quickly. "Is that true?"

Dagger looked at her mother. She looked like she was going to blow up with rage if Dagger didn't answer the question right.

"No. Not anymore." Dagger said strongly.

"What do you mean, NOT ANYMORE?" Brahne asked curiously.

"I did have a boyfriend mother. His name is Zidane Tribal. The real reason why I went to bed early was because of him. We're just having…problems." Dagger said.

Brahne continued to look at her.

_Oh god Dagger, you really screwed it up there…_

"Mother I-I quit debutant lessons. I don't want to become a debutant. I really like singing. And I'm really good! And it would mean the WORLD to me if you would just listen to me sing. You've been so hard on me the past few years and…I'm sick of it! I want to do my own things." Dagger said quickly.

Brahne immediately broke into tears. Dagger stared at her confused. Why was she crying?

"Garnet…I'm…I'm sorry!" Brahne said between sobs. She managed to hold them in.

"After your father died I guess I…became unsure of things. I only did this because I thought you liked it! I mean, you made it SEEM that you liked it. I never meant to be so hard on you! AND I'M SORRY!" Brahne said.

Dagger stared at her mother shocked. She never saw her mother like this before. She would always seem so strict.

"I hope you forgive me! I swear, I'll let you have fun! I'm so sorry Garnet!!!" Brahne said.

"Mother, please stop crying." Dagger said in a gentle voice.

Soon enough, Brahne stopped crying.

"I forgive you. And…even though you allow me to have fun, I will try to fit in with my studies." Dagger said smiling, getting off of her seat.

"R-Really?" Brahne said, getting out of her seat.

"Yes mother…I love you." Dagger said.

"Garnet…I love you too!" Brahne said, embracing Dagger in a hug. It felt so right for Dagger to finally hug her mother and know that she loved her. It's been so long…

"Well, I have to go to school. Don't want to be late!" Dagger said, breaking from her and her mother's hug, and heading to the door.

"Bye sweetie! I hope you have a good day at school!" her mother called out.

Dagger closed the door behind her to see the limousine in the driveway, and Winston standing next to it.

"Are you ready to go to school Garnet?" Winston asked.

"Yup!" Dagger said smiling getting into the limousine, Winston closing the door when she got in.

_Maybe today won't be so bad!_

Dagger was very happy that she finally sorted things out with her mother. Now her other problem was her and Zidane.

A few minutes later, the limousine reached Stony Brook high. Dagger looked at the window to see everybody looking at her and whispering. It was like her first day of school all over again. Zidane was no where to be seen.

"So, how do you feel?" Winston said cheerfully.

"Nauseated." Dagger said, opening the door, getting ready to get out.

"Oh…well…have fun!" Winston said.

"Thanks Winston. I'll try." Dagger said smiling smally. Closing the car door. Walking up the stairs.

Dagger went in the school, walking down the hallway to her locker. She started taking out books and putting them until her book bag. Until…

Dagger saw Zidane coming toward her. She really didn't feel like hearing his excuses! So, Dagger slammed her locker shut and ran through the crowd, Zidane chasing her.

So, Dagger ran into the girls bathroom. So Zidane wouldn't chase her in there!

Dagger shut the door behind her, sliding onto the floor, sitting there.

"I just can't handle this pressure! This is too much! I hate Scarlet!" Dagger said to herself.

"What's too much?" a girl said, coming out from a stall. She had crimson eyes, and long brown hair. She smiled kindly.

Dagger immediately got up, and scratched the back of her head. "Uh…wow…I really gotta stop talking to myself…" she said laughing nervously.

"Yeah, you really have to stop talking to yourself!" 2 girls came out of there stalls. 1 girl was Alysia, and the other Dagger had never seen before. She had black eyes, and short, black hair.

"Are you Dagger?" Alysia said curiously.

"Um…yes." Dagger said blushing. She really had embarrassed herself now!

"Hey, you're the one that pushed Zidane to the ground!" the girl with short hair said.

_Yup. The girl that pushed Zidane to the ground. OR the girl that goes to girls bathroom and talks herself like a crazy lunatic…_

"Yeah." Dagger simply said.

"Look, you've made a BIG mistake! Zidane didn't kiss Scarlet! Scarlet was the one that kissed him!" Alysia said loudly.

"Not so loud! You don't want the whole school to hear!" The girl with crimson eyes said.

"How-How do you know?" Dagger asked confused.

"Because…um, I was kind of in the popular club. And then they betrayed me. Scarlet's "best friend" told me the whole plan. Scarlet did this to make you jealous. So you and Zidane would break up. And **I'm telling the truth." **Alysia said seriously.

"A-Are you sure?" Dagger said shocked.

"Yup!" Alysia said.

_So…so Scarlet just did this to make me mad? And for me and Zidane to break up? That scumbag! _

"Oh my god!" Dagger said shocked.

"I know. Scarlet does a lot of mean things to people, huh?" the girl with short girl said.

"Which is why we need your help." The girl with crimson eyes said, "We want to get revenge on Scarlet for doing all these bad things. She hurt you too, so we want you to help us!"

Dagger thought about this. Scarlet did hurt her. And she did want to get revenge. "Okay! I'll do it!"

"Great!" the girl with crimson eyes said. "My names Tifa. Tifa Lockheart."

"And I'm Yuffie!" Yuffie said excitingly.

"Hi!" Dagger said smiling widely. "So…what's the plan?"

"Well, Scarlet always said that she wanted to loose 3 pounds. So she always eats these health bars. I have these bars that you eat them and they make you GAIN weight. I'll give them to Diana, and tell her that I want to help Scarlet. So she'll be really GAINING weight!" Alysia said giggling.

"And, Scarlet always using this face cream in gym. So, when we're outside for gym, I'll go inside the locker room and change the face cream into foot cream! Since I know her locker combination and all." Yuffie said smiling.

"And…what will you be doing?" Dagger asked Tifa.

"That's why I wanted your help! I'm doing this BIG prank on Scarlet, and I need your help! In chemistry class, Scarlet sits next to me. So, I'll steal her car keys away from her! I'm gonna walk out of the school, get into her car, and park her car somewhere else so she'll freak out!" Tifa said excitingly.

"So…where do I come in?" Dagger asked curiously.

"You know there's a lot of security. So, I brang this…" Tifa said, taking out 2 walkie talkies from her book bag. "I need somebody to tell me if the hallways are clear, and all of that stuff, so that's why I needed help. But we'll have to skip 8th period class."

"You mean CUT A CLASS?" Dagger said shocked.

"Um…yeah, this is the only way it's gonna work!" Yuffie said.

"I-I don't know. It's a pretty big risk." Dagger said.

"Oh, come on! Scarlet has hurt so many people! It's our turn to screw that bitch's life up!" Alysia said.

Dagger laughed a little bit. "O-Okay!"

"And you won't be really cutting class! Just go to your 8th period class, and tell your teacher you need to go to the nurse to get your asthma pump! Since your such a good student, she'll totally let you go!" Tifa said.

"Okay. I'll do it!" Dagger said strongly.

"Here. Take one of them. We'll need them." Tifa said, giving Dagger one of the walkie talkies. Dagger stuffed if in her book bag.

"Okay. I have to get to Homeroom. Bye!" Dagger said almost leaving he girls bathroom when Alysia spoke up.

"Oh, and Rinoa's absent today. I just want to tell you, since you guys are so close." Alysia said. Dagger then nodded and left the bathroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9:08AM (2nd Period)**

Alysia was now in her history class, taking out the "health bars" from her book bag. Diana sat in front of her.

Diana wasn't really paying any attention to the history teacher. Alysia saw her doodling in the back of her notebook writing Diana+Blank all over the place.

Alysia then tapped Diana on the shoulder. She turned around, facing Alysia.

"Hey Diana!" Alysia said smiling.

Diana just frowned. "Um…Scarlet said not to talk to you anymore. I'm sorry." Diana said.

_Psh! Like I need you! I have better friends! _Alysia thought.

"Oh…really? Well, I just want to help Scarlet. Scarlet said she wanted to loose 3 pounds, so I brang in these health bars. They make you loose weight REALLY FAST." Alysia said, showing Diana the big packet of "health bars" she had.

"Oh! Okay! I'll give them to Scarlet. Thanks!" Diana said, taking them and stuffing them into her book bag. She then turned around and went back to her "work."

_Oh Diana…you do NOT know what just hit you…_Alysia thought. Going back to copying the notes on the board.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10:46 (4th Period)**

Many students were playing basketball, running, and playing softball outside on the school grounds.

Tifa, Yuffie, and a girl that had long curly brown hair and green eyes sat under a tree in there gym uniforms.

"Well Yuffie, are you ready?" Tifa said smiling at her.

"Ready for what?" the girl with green eyes said curiously.

"We're um…giving Scarlet some revenge!" Yuffie said giggling evilly.

Aerith rolled her eyes. "You girls are all about revenge! Can't you be nice, and just enjoy the world?" Aerith said, breathing in the air from the trees.

Yuffie and Tifa looked at each other, and looked back and Aerith. "No!"

Aerith then sighed. "I rest my case then."

Yuffie then got up and put on a serious face. "Well. I should go."

She said smiling at them. She then ran back into the school, pass the inside gym, and into the girls locker room. There were many gray lockers. Yuffie went through the 3rd row of lockers to Scarlet's locker.

Yuffie then started to fiddle with Scarlet's pink combination lock. A few minutes later, the combination lock opened. Yuffie opened the locker to see various pictures of Scarlet's "friends"

Yuffie also saw Scarlet's clothes and…the face cream! She took it out, and opened the lid. She dumped out the face cream in the garbage. She then put the foot cream in the same box where the face cream was. She put the lid back on, and put it back in the locker, locking it.

_Mission accomplished! Da, da, da, dun, dun, da, da, dun!!!_

Yuffie then ran out of the locker room before anybody saw her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12:06 (6th Period)**

Dagger sat at lunch with Tifa, Yuffie, and Alysia since Rinoa was absent. Dagger got to know them much better, and they seemed to be very nice girls.

"So…did everything go well?" Alysia said to Tifa and Yuffie.

"Yup! I did it when she was playing softball. Soon enough, her face will be smelling like a foot!" Yuffie said smiling widely.

"Did you give the canteen bars to Diana?" Tifa said curiously to Alysia.

"Yeah. Diana didn't even know what it really was. I doubt Scarlet will." Alysia said laughing.

Dagger laughed with them, and felt a tap on her shoulder. Tifa, Yuffie, and Alysia immediately stopped laughing. Dagger turned around to see Zidane.

Zidane smiled, and put a little note in Dagger's hand, leaving afterwards.

"You really should forgive him. I think you guys make a great couple." Tifa said to Dagger.

Dagger slowly opened the note. This is what it read…

**Dagger. Please meet me in front of the school at the end of the day. PLEASE!!! **

Dagger then sighed, and put the note in her book bag.

"I'll talk with him later." Dagger said smiling, finishing her lunch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12:56 (Beginning of 8th Period) **

Dagger walked up to her seat in Health Education class and sat down. She knew that she was going to leave the classroom, so she wasn't going to take her books out.

Dagger's Health Education teacher was Mrs.Jablonski. She had short orange hair, and she really always fell asleep in the class. So the class didn't really do any work.

Dagger looked at her watch that she had on her wrist. It was now 1:08. She didn't want Tifa to wait, so Dagger got up and headed to Mrs.Jablonski's desk.

"Mrs. Jablonski I-,"

"What?" she said staring at Dagger, her eyes almost closed.

"Um, I need to go to the nurse. To get my asthma pump. My asthma's been really bad today." Dagger said seriously.

"Yeah, whatever. Do whatever you want!" Mrs.Jablonski said, putting her head back into her arms.

_Wow. I can't believe you get paid for this. You must have some life!_

Dagger mumbled a thank you, and took the hall pass, walking out of the room.

She closed the door behind her, and looked around the hallway. It was completely empty. She ran up to the exit of the school, and stood there.

_Well, time to contact Tifa…_

Dagger took out the walkie talkie that Tifa gave her and pressed down the button. There was a lot of static on the other end of the line.

"Um…Tifa, are you there?" Dagger said.

It took a few minutes until Tifa responded.

"Yes, I'm here…over!" Tifa said loudly. "Is there any hall monitors? Over?"

"Um…no. It's clear!" Dagger said, looking around the hallways.

"Okay! And you forgot to say "over" …Over!" Tifa said.

"Why do I need to say over?" Dagger said curiously.

"Because you just do…over." Tifa said quietly.

"Well, I don't want to say "over." Dagger said.

"Sorry, you just did! Over!" Tifa said laughing.

"(sigh) Okay, you got me." Dagger said grinning.

"Okay, I'm here!" Tifa said. Dagger turned around to see Tifa standing right behind her.

"I got Scarlet's keys!" Tifa said, holding a pair of keys, decorated with a bunch of key chains.

"Great! Now let's go, before we get into trouble." Dagger said, looking down the hallway.

"Okay, just follow me." Tifa replied, opening the door revealing the sunlight from outside, Dagger following her.

They walked down the school steps, into the parking lot. There was a bunch of cars, and motorcycles.

"So, which car is Scarlet's?" Dagger asked curiously.

Tifa walked up to a little pink car. It said "Lindblum" on the license plate, followed by "Princess"

"So, she's a princess?" Dagger said sarcastically.

"No Dagger. She's just a royal bitch." Tifa said grinning. Dagger smiled, and they both got into the car. Tifa putting the keys into the ignition. The engine immediately roared.

Tifa looked at Dagger grinning. "Ready?"

Dagger took a deep breath. "Ready. Just don't kill me."

Tifa laughed. "Don't worry…I'll try not to!" Tifa said, already putting the car in reverse, getting out of the parking lot.

A few minutes later, Tifa parked right in the middle of a football field.

"We're here!" Tifa said grinning.

Dagger looked at her surroundings shocked. "We're gonna leave the car in the middle of a football field?"

"Yup!" Tifa said, getting out of the car. "I'll leave Scarlet's keys on top of the car." Tifa said, placing the keys on the roof of the car.

"Tifa, do you think this is right? …I mean, I know Scarlet hurt a lot of people but…do you think we're doing…too much?" Dagger said, getting out of the car.

Tifa looked at her shocked. "Dagger, she's hurt so many people. You don't know since you've only been here for 2 months."

Dagger still didn't feel like she did the right thing.

"Dagger, do you KNOW what Scarlet did to me? …She always slapped me like I was one of her rag dolls! She usually did that to other girls too! People shouldn't treat others badly." Tifa said in a gentle voice.

Dagger looked at her with a strong face and said "Okay."

After they left Scarlet's car in the football field, Tifa and Dagger ran back to the school. They got back right when the bell rang. A bunch of students came out of there classes. Dagger saw Alysia, and Yuffie heading towards them.

"So, did you do it?" Alysia said curiously.

"Yup! We parked it in the football field!" Tifa said laughing.

"Wow…it'll take her an hour to look for her car!" Yuffie said giggling.

Suddenly, Tifa's cell phone rang. She took it out, and flipped the cover off. "Hello?"

Dagger heard some mumbling from the other line, but couldn't make out the words.

"Okay Cloud! Stop complaining!" Tifa said. "What? Well…I was…doing stuff!"

Alysia and Yuffie looked at each other confused.

"Okay, I'm coming. Is Vincent coming with us?" Tifa said curiously.

Dagger heard mumbling again from the other line.

"Oh great. You know that he always ruins the fun!" Tifa said rolling her eyes. "Okay…I'll be right there."

Tifa then hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket.

"Who was that?" Alysia said curiously.

"That was Cloud. We're supposed to go to the Gold Saucer together and…I'm a little bit late." Tifa replied. "Do you guys want to come?"

Yuffie's face immediately lit up. "Yeah! I have to go anyway. Rikku, Yuna, and Pain said that they wanted me to come with them."

"Okay! Let's go!" Alysia said cheerfully.

"I can't." Dagger suddenly said, remembering that Zidane wanted to see her after school. "I have to talk with Zidane, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that right…I forgot…" Tifa said, her smile turning into a frown.

Dagger smiled. "Go ahead! I won't feel left out or anything."

"Oh…okay! Then…we'll see you at school tomorrow?" Alysia said kindly.

Dagger nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay…well, bye!" Alysia said. Catching up with Yuffie and Tifa, already leaving the school.

Dagger walked out the school and waited at the school steps for Zidane.

Suddenly, Dagger saw Scarlet looking around for her car.

"WHERE IS IT!?" Scarlet said angrily. The popular club laughing behind her back.

Scarlet turned around looking at them to see that they weren't laughing anymore. "WELL!? WHERE IS IT!?"

"How would we know Scarlet?" a girl with short blonde hair said.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!? WELL MAYBE YOU DID THIS AS A PRANK ELENNA!" Scarlet snapped back.

"Scarlet please…calm down. We'll look for it." Reno said, trying to calm her down.

Scarlet took a deep breath and looked at them all. "Okay. Let's start looking. AND I WAN'T ** EVERYBODY **TO LOOK FOR MY CAR!"

Dagger couldn't help but giggle a little bit.

"Hey." A voice behind Dagger said.

Dagger turned around to see Zidane smiling kindly.

"Hi." Dagger said smiling.

"Um…I wanted to talk about what happened yesterday." Zidane said, scratching the back of his head.

"You don't have to. I know that you didn't kiss her. And I'm sorry for blaming you. Will you forgive me?" Dagger said softly.

Zidane looked at her shocked. "Wow. That's it? That's all I have to do?"

Dagger giggled. "Yup."

"Um…okay. I forgive you."

Dagger immediately jumped into Zidane's arms. Zidane was a little token back, but returned the hug. Followed by a small kiss.

Zidane then noticed that Scarlet was looking for her car. "I heard rumors that somebody hid Scarlet's car." Zidane said, as Zidane and Dagger started walking down the school steps.

Dagger smiled. "Well that's just too bad for her."

That's about it! My fingers are hurting from typing! But I must admit, all the reviews that I did get were all really cool ones, that talked about how they liked my fic and couldn't wait for the next chapter! No flames::looks around corners to see if flames are coming::

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UsagiLockHearT67's Review: I really like how you use various characters from the different games…and I hated scarlet too…bc I loved tifa. Keep writing your story is awesome.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah…if you've noticed, I added Tifa. That review was kind of a little wake up call that I didn't add Tifa. So I added Yuffie, Aerith, Vincent and Cloud too. And I added a little bit of characters from Final Fantasy 10-2. But they weren't really in the chapter that much. (Yuna, Rikku, and Pain.)

So…yeah…that's really all I have to write. I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Keep reading!

……………………………………

Heh, you thought I'd forget::clears throat::

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hehe…


	22. Dagger's Visit

Hey everybody! I'm so sorry that it took me a while to update. A lot of things have come up. I had to do my State Math Test, which was pretty hard. So I had to bury my head in math books. And I got the flu along the way. It was great::audience looks at her confused:: Guys, its sarcasm! Sheesh! You should get one, there great!

Also, I've noticed that I'm getting a lot of grammar mistakes. I think all of you guys noticed that I'm not very good at grammar. So, if I get any grammar mistakes, please tell me!

Anyway, with all of the stuff that happened, I found some time to update Just Love to HATE You. So…here it is::drum role::

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just Love to HATE You**

**Chapter 22: Dagger's Visit **

"So…are you sure you want to drive us to the prom?" Dagger asked Zidane for the 105th time.

"Yeah!"

"And you don't want my mom to drive us to the prom?" Dagger asked curious.

"Well, it's not like I don't WANT your mom to drive us. It's just that I want to drive you to the prom!" Zidane said smiling.

Dagger looked at him with a grin on her face.

"Do you want to drive me to the prom because you'll think you'll feel nervous around my mom?" Dagger asked.

"N-No!" Zidane said, avoiding eye contact.

"Zidane, your gonna have to meet my mom tomorrow evening. Whether you like it, or not." Dagger said.

"I know!" Zidane said. "But I don't think I'm gonna wear a tuxedo."

Dagger looked at him shocked. "You're NOT going to wear a tuxedo to the prom?"

"Well…no. I was thinking I could wear these pants with a dressy shirt or something." Zidane said smiling.

Dagger laughed. "No Zidane. Your gonna wear a tuxedo to the prom."

"Excuse me? Since when do you judge my sense of fashion?"

"Since I became your girlfriend."

"Well, EXCUSE ME!" Zidane said putting his hands behind his head.

Dagger and Zidane were now walking home after school. They were walking down the street, until Dagger turned left.

"Hey, where are you going?" Zidane asked curiously.

"Oh! I need to go to the hospital to visit a friend." Dagger said.

"Clair?" Zidane said smiling.

"Yeah. I haven't visited her in a while." Dagger told him.

"Okay. I guess I'll see ya tomorrow!" Zidane said, getting ready to start walking again.

"Okay! I'll call you tonight." Dagger said, heading to the Lindblum Hospital.

When Dagger entered the hospital, she immediately smelled a whole bunch of medications, and alcohol. The hospital was pretty big, and Dagger saw many nurses pushing old men and women in wheel chairs.

Dagger walked up to the Information Counter. A red haired nurse was sitting behind the counter typing work on the computer.

"Excuse me?" Dagger said, trying to catch the nurse's attention. The nurse looked at her, and smiled kindly. "Can I help you?"

"Um, yes. Do you know which room is Clair Collado in?" Dagger asked.

"Clair Collado?" the nurse said, looking the name up on the computer. "Oh, yes! She's in room 10B. It's on the very end of the hallway, on the left."

"Thank you." Dagger said. She then started to walk down the very long hallway. There was various pictures on the wall made by children, and many bulletin boards that said "Put a smile on" or "The smile award goes to…"

Within minutes, Dagger finally got to the very end of the hallway. She opened the door to 10B to see…Clair.

She was lying down on the hospital bed eating chocolate ice cream. Across from her was a TV that showed a Soup Oprah.

It looked like Clair was crying a little bit, watching the soup opera.

"Clair?" Dagger said curiously, as she slowly walked into the room.

Clair immediately looked at Dagger, and her eyes lit up with excitement. "Dagger! Hi!"

Dagger smiled, and grabbed a chair near Clair, sitting next to Clair's bed. "Hi! How are you doing?"

"Great! They've taken such good care of me! They said that I'll be able to get out of the hospital soon!" Clair said, taking a bite out of the chocolate ice cream.

"Um, where you crying before I came into the room?" Dagger said curiously.

"Uh...yeah." Clair said sadly.

"Why?"

"Because Belle killed Shaun. Shaun cheated on her…" Clair said, pointing to the TV.

Dagger looked at the TV, and then at Clair. "Okay you really need to get out more."

"Anyway, how are you? How's you and Zidane?" Clair asked, trying to change the subject.

"I've been fine. Me and Zidane did have some problems, but we got back together. Mother's became less strict, so everything's going great!" Dagger said smiling widely.

"Did you see the dress that I got you?" Clair asked.

"Yes. It's very beautiful. Thank you!" Dagger said. "I will definitely be wearing that to the prom."

"Yeah…I was planning to wear that on my last attempt down the aisle…" Clair mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Anyway, I don't think I should really go to the prom. I mean, one part of me says to just go and have fun, and another part of me says that it's just some stupid thing and to just stay home." Dagger told Clair.

"You should go. Or else you'll get the 'prom side effects'." Clair told her.

Dagger looked at Clair confused. "Prom side effects? What's that?"

"Listen. I had this friend that didn't go to the prom. One day, she felt like she was missing something. She checks her purse, her bedroom, and the bathroom. And then she realizes that…nothing is missing. She thought that it was side effects from not going to the prom."

Dagger burst into laughter. "Clair! That is so RIDICULOUS!"

"I'm not kidding! It's a true story!" Clair said.

"Okay, okay. I'll go to the prom." Dagger said, taking a deep breath from all of the laughing that she had done.

"Yeah, you better." Clair mumbled, taking another bite of her chocolate ice cream.

Dagger was about to say something until a man came into the room. He was a little bit tall, and looked at Dagger and Clair.

"I'm sorry, but you have to leave. Clair still isn't feeling well, and she needs some rest." The man said to Dagger.

Dagger was about to open her mouth, but Clair interrupted her.

"What do you mean? I feel fine!" Clair said to the man with an attitude in her voice.

"Hey! I'm the doctor! You have to listen to me if you want to come out of this hospital healthy!"

"I AM HEALTHY!"

"Clair!" Dagger said, getting off of her seat, and picking up her book bag.

"I'm sorry doctor. I'll leave right away." Dagger told him softly.

"But Dagger-,"

"Clair. Just listen to the doctor, and avoid getting into trouble." Dagger told Clair quickly.

Clair sighed, and looked at the doctor with a lot of distaste. "Fine."

Dagger smiled at both of them, and walked out of the room. Now all she had to do was go home, and tell her mother that she was going to the prom with Zidane.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zidane walked down a very long street, filled with children running around. He was heading to Blank's house.

Blank's house was the same size as Zidane. Except his porch was green instead of blue. Zidane walked up to the door of Blank's house, and rang the doorbell.

Zidane heard a little bit of screaming. Finally, Blank opened the door. He looked at Zidane confused.

"Zidane!? What are you doing here?" Blank asked. Zidane walked into Blank's house, and closed the door behind them. Both of them standing in the Living Room.

"What? I can't visit my best friend?" Zidane asked, putting an innocent look on his face.

"Zidane. I'm baby-sitting." Blank told him.

Zidane's eyes suddenly widened. "B-Babysitting? Babysitting who?"

(Jaw's theme song comes on.)

Zidane heard running from the kitchen. Suddenly, a 6 year old girl came running out of the kitchen. She had short purple hair. She was wearing yellow overalls, and a orange shirt under it. This girl was Zidane's worst nightmare.

Eiko Carol.

Eiko's face immediately lit up when she saw Zidane.

"ZIDDY!" She screamed, running up to him and hugging his leg.

Blank was looking at Eiko, and trying to hold in his laughter. Zidane tried to pull Eiko off of him, but she wouldn't let go.

"Ziddy I knew you would come to visit me! I just KNEW YOU WOULD!" Eiko said, letting go of him and looking up at him.

"Yeah…hi Eiko." Zidane said, scratching the back of his head.

Eiko looked down at the ground and blushed. "I made you something."

Zidane looked at Eiko confused.

Eiko took out a red card from the pocket of her overalls. It had a big heart in the front, and said Eiko+Zidane in the middle of the heart. Eiko gave the red card to Zidane.

"Here! It's a Valentines Day card!" Eiko said, smiling brightly.

Zidane still looked at Eiko confused. "Eiko. It's March. Valentines Day was one month ago, and you already gave me a card remember?"

Eiko put her hands on her hips. "I know that! I'm not dumb Zidane! It's an EARLY Valentines Day card! I wanted to get started on it. Since our wedding is only 3 weeks away!"

Zidane put the card in his book bag. He knew that he was gonna throw it out when he got home anyway. "Thanks Eiko. It's…pretty."

Eiko smiled brightly. "Thank you honey!"

"Uh, Eiko why don't you wait in the kitchen? You can stir the cake batter." Blank said to Eiko.

"Cake batter?" Zidane asked curiously.

"Yeah! Me and Blank are making a cake!" Eiko told him.

Zidane looked at Blank. "YOU'RE making a CAKE?"

"Can a lick the spoon too?" Eiko asked Blank.

"Yeah. Go knock yourself out." Blank told her.

"YES!" Eiko screamed, running into the kitchen, leaving Blank and Zidane alone in the Living Room.

"You're making a cake? Aren't you getting a little bit too old for that?" Zidane said grinning.

"Shut up." Blank said. "What did you come here for? And tell me the truth."

Zidane took a deep breath. "I don't think I should ask you."

Blank looked at Zidane and rolled his eyes. "Dude. I've known you since we were like, in Huggies. And when you almost got left back in Kindergarten because you couldn't remember your colors."

Zidane looked at Blank shocked. "T-That wasn't the reason why I almost got left back! It was just because I was the only one in the class that couldn't tie my shoe! And besides, I could do some things when I was in Kindergarten!"

Blank crossed his arms against his chest. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well…I could say 'hello' in Spanish. Hola!" Zidane said smiling.

"That's it? That's your big 'thing?'" Blank asked.

"…Shut up! The reason why I came here is because I need your car for the prom." Zidane said.

Blank looked at him confused. "That's not my car. It's just an old beat up car that me, my mom, and dad have. We don't use it since it's so old." Blank told him.

"Well, then can I use it?" Zidane asked again.

"Why?" Blank asked curiously.

"It's just that I don't want to go in a limo with Dagger. It's too…formal. I want to use your car instead!" Zidane explained.

"So…let me get this straight…you'd rather go in a beat up car with you girlfriend instead of a limo. That makes perfect sense." Blank said sarcastically.

"Please Blank…just give me the keys." Zidane said seriously.

"Do ya have a license?" Blank asked.

"Hell yeah! …Well…I don't really know if it's a **license**. It's a little sign in the back of my bike that says 'ZIDANE'"

"That's not a license Zidane!" Blank said. Blank then put his head into his hands and mumbled 'idiot.'

"I'm just kidding!" Zidane said, taking out his driver's license. "See? I was **destined **to drive!"

"Yeah. You were SO DESTINED that it took you 5 times to get that license…but, I will give you the keys to the car." Blank said.

Blank then grabbed the car keys out of his pocket, and threw the keys to Zidane. "Here."

Suddenly, Blank and Zidane heard moaning from the kitchen. Blank and Zidane looked at each other confused, and walked into the kitchen. Blank gasped at what he saw.

Eiko's whole face was covered in cake batter. Her face looked kind of pale.

"burp I don't feel so good…" Eiko mumbled.

"OF COURSE YOU DON'T FEEL SO GOOD! YOU ATE ALL OF THE CAKE BATTER!" Blank yelled.

"Well Blank, it's kind of hard to keep yourself from eating a whole bowl of cake batter. BELIVE ME." Zidane said chuckling.

_Wow…she looks like she's gonna throw up…_Zidane thought.

And Zidane was right. One minute later, Eiko threw up all over the kitchen floor.

"Ew. That's just plain disgusting. Eiko, just go to the bathroom, and stay there. Before I strangle you." Blank said.

Eiko ran into the bathroom, and shut the door behind her.

"Well Zidane, wanna help me clean this up?" Blank asked Zidane.

Zidane eyes suddenly widened. He pulled out his watch and looked at Blank. He immediately left the kitchen.

"Would you look at the time! I really gotta get going, Mikoto's gonna come home from school soon, and I still gotta do my homework! I have so much things to do, and so little time!" Zidane said, opening the door and leaving Blank's house.

"Some friend you are." Blank mumbled, going to towels to clean up the mess.

FINALLY! I'm finished with this chapter! Again, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Please send reviews, and I'll try to update this story as soon as I can! Bye!!!


	23. Stranded

Hola! I know, finally I updated. gasp! I guess I haven't updated because I've just been very lazy. Which isn't a big excuse. I do feel kind of guilty making you nice people wait so long. But, I finally got off of my lazy butt and wrote chapter 23! Yay me! I guess I wrote it since I have Spring Break right now. Yes, one beautiful week off from school. I also added myself in the story. But I really don't have a big part. Hey, I'm the author, SO YOU WILL LISTEN TO EVERY WORD THAT I SAY!!! Hehe. Here's chapter 23!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just Love to HATE You**

**Chapter 23: Stranded**

"Mother, PLEASE. Just let me go to the prom just this once!" Dagger begged. Dagger had been begging Brahne for her to go to the prom for the last 15 minutes.

Brahne looked up at from the newspaper at her daughter and sighed. "Who are you going with?"

"Zidane Tribal. My boyfriend, who else?" Dagger told her.

"…Fine. You may go to the prom. But I expect to meet this…Zifane sooner or later." Brahne told her.

"Mother? It's Zidane." Dagger said.

"…Oh, I'm sorry. Zidane. Tell him to come here at 7, so I can drop you guys off in front of the school and-,"

"Um, mother? Zidane said that…he has a car." Dagger told Brahne.

Brahne raised a brow at this. "Oh really?"

"Yes. Really. He said he's coming at 7, and we're coming back at 11:00." Dagger told Brahne.

"Does he have a license?" Brahne said curiously.

"Yes mother. And Clair gave me a dress to wear at the prom." Dagger said.

"Okay. But if you don't behave, or if your grades go down, your not going." Brahne replied.

"Yes mother." Dagger said.

And with that, Dagger went upstairs to her room to do her homework.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ZIDANE! I'm hungry!!!" Mikoto whined on the coach.

"What do you want me to do about that?" Zidane asked, flipping the pages of the new 'Teen' magazine.

"Make me something!" Mikoto ordered.

"I can barely make anything. Me and the kitchen don't make a good match." Zidane told her.

"Well what DO you know how to make?" Mikoto asked.

"Water."

Mikoto sighed and jump off of the coach. She then headed upstairs to her room.

"FINE! I'll just go to my room and eat tons and tons of **candy!" **Mikoto told Zidane.

"Fine. You're the one that's gonna puke all over the floor." Zidane said casually.

Mikoto ran up the stairs and shut the door…hard. Zidane got up, and ran to the stairs.

"SLAM IT A BIT HARDER NEXT TIME!!!" Zidane said sarcastically. Zidane then turned around and looked out the window. His eyes widened at what he saw.

There was a purple mountain back outside in front of his house.

_Oh no…SHE'S HERE…_

Zidane quickly hid the 'Teen' magazine in the coach, until he heard the doorbell ring.

**DING DONG! **

Spanky immediately started barking frantically and ran to the door, waiting for Zidane to open it. Zidane walked to the door and opened it.

There was a 12 year old girl standing in the doorway. She had short light brown hair that was picked into a ponytail, and blue glasses. She had a blue shirt that said **ANIME FREAK **across it, green khakis, and black Nike sneakers.

"Hiya Zidane!" she said, stepping into the house and closing the door behind her.

"Hi Lizette." Zidane simply said. "Did you come here to play with Mikoto?"

Lizette looked at Zidane confused. "PLAY with MIKOTO? Do you really think I came here to play with an 8 year old?"

Zidane looked down at the ground. "Well…you never know…"

"I came here for the new GamePro magazine." Lizette explained. "Do you have it?"

"No!" Zidane said quickly.

Lizette walked into the Living Room and looked around. "Why did I even ask that question? I KNOW you have it! You always where a bad liar."

"I didn't even finish reading it yet!" Zidane told her.

"I don't CARE if you didn't finish reading it yet! I NEED to read the page of the new Harvest Moon game coming out!" Lizette told him.

Zidane sighed. "Fine. Follow me." Zidane said. They both walked up to his room. Zidane opened one of his drawers, and pulled out the new GamePro magazine, giving it to Lizette.

Lizette looked at the GamePro magazine and smelled the new scent of it. "Thanks!"

Suddenly, there was a tap on Zidane's window. Zidane looked at Lizette confused and walked to the window. He pulled up the shades to see…Eiko!

She was standing on a ladder and waved at Zidane. She also had a jar of pickles in her hand. Lizette looked at her shocked.

Zidane opened the window. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

"I brought you some pickles! Oh, and will you marry me?" Eiko said quickly.

Zidane stared at her for a few minutes before coming back to reality. "NO!" He screamed. He closed the window, and dropped the shades back down.

Lizette sat on Zidane's bed and looked up at him confused. "Who was THAT?"

"Eiko Carol! She's a NIGHTMARE! She has a HUGE crush on me!" Zidane told her.

Lizette burst into laughter. "Haha! You have a secret admirer!"

"Shut up!" Zidane said.

"Come on, it can't be that bad!" Lizette told him, folding her arms on her chest.

"It can't be THAT BAD? Did you hear her message box when you call her?" Zidane said, grabbing his black razor phone and dialing Eiko's number, and putting it on speaker so Lizette could hear also.

"Hi! This is the Tribal's residence. I'm not here right now, and Zidane's not here either. But if he WAS here, that'll be SO COOL!" Eiko said excitingly.

"…ahem, PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE." Eiko said seriously.

"Wow. She's really obsessed with you."

"OBSESSED? She thinks about me 24/7! Look, she left her notebook here the other day." Zidane said, handing Lizette a pink notebook.

"Awww! She put 'Zidane and Eiko together forever!' on every page! And look, if you keep on flipping the pages, there's a little slideshow of you and her making out!" Lizette said, flipping the pages.

Zidane quickly took the notebook from Lizette's hands and put it on his desk.

"Look, she's just going through a phase! By the time she's 10, she won't even like you anymore." Lizette told him, getting off of his bed.

"You think so?"

"I KNOW so!"

"Yeah…I remember when you had a crush on Mario when you were little." Zidane grinned.

Lizette's eyes widened with horror. "Shut up! I was a very crazy girl back then!"

"…And you still are."

"True, true."

Lizette then looked down at her watch. "Well, I gotta get home and do my homework." Lizette said, opening Zidane door.

"Math homework?" Zidane asked.

"Don't remind me." Lizette growled. "I'll give you the GamePro magazine tomorrow."

"Wait…tomorrow's the prom!" Zidane told her.

"I know. I'm gonna be there! Me and my friends are gonna be giving out the snacks and stuff."

"Oh…well, see ya then!" Zidane told her.

"See ya." Lizette said, as she went down the stairs, and out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was a whole blur to Dagger. She was too busy thinking about the prom. She was nervous, and excited at the same time. She just couldn't get the prom out of her head.

Rinoa told her that she was just nervous because this was going to be her first time actually going to a party and having fun. Blank also insisted her to go because he said it was the most 'important' time of the year.

All in all, Dagger knew that she was going. And that she was going with Zidane.

It was now 6:00 in the evening. Dagger already had the white dress that Clair had given her. It took some time for her to do her hair though. It was down, and also very curly.

She sat down on the couch, waiting for Zidane to arrive.

Brahne walked into the Living Room, and looked at Dagger. She smiled brightly.

"Oh Garnet, you look so beautiful in that dress." Brahne said, admiring Dagger's dress.

"Thank you mother." Dagger said.

Suddenly, the door bell rang.

**DING DONG!!!**

"That's him!" Dagger said, walking to the door.

_Oh gosh. I hope this boy is trust worthy…_Brahne thought, as she started to walk behind Dagger.

Dagger opened the door to reveal Zidane in a black tuxedo, with a black jacket. He looked a little bit nervous.

"Hi Dagger!" He said, smiling smally. "You look great!"

"You too!" Dagger said, looking at him.

Zidane's eyes then looked at Brahe. "H-Hi, Mrs. Alexandros! I'm Zidane Tribal…" he greeted.

Brahne didn't say anything, she just stared at his hand, then back at him.

Zidane laughed nervously, taking back his hand. "…Well, it's obvious to see where Garnet's looks came from!"

"…"

"Mother…" Dagger silently retorted, lightly pushing her mother's back.

"O-Oh…my apologizes…" Brahne said, as if she just stepped out of her trance. "It's….a pleasure meeting you…Z…Zadine." She stuttered, taking out a napkin, covering her hand with it, then shook his hand.

"(MOTHER!)" Dagger whispered.

"(One thing that you do not know, child, is that those peasant's diseases can be CONTAGIOUS!)" Mrs. Alexandros hissed back. "Well, remember to come back by 10:00."

"Yes Mother!" Dagger said, walking to Zidane's side. "Come on, let's go." She whispered to him.

"Well uh, bye Mrs. Alexandros!" Zidane said, walking outside with Dagger.

Brahne then smirked. "I KNOW EVERY COP IN TOWN, BUDDY!" She yelled.

Zidane and Dagger finally got to the end of the street. "Wow, your mom's really hard to deal with."

"Um, don't worry…she's just having a bad day." Dagger lied. "So…where's the car?" she asked.

"Right in front of you!" Zidane said, pointing to an ugly beat-down gray car from the 80's.

Dagger's jaw immediately dropped. "You gotta be kidding me, right?"

"Uh…no." Zidane replied.

"Zidane! This is a car from the **80's!**" Dagger argued.

"I know! But…it's just that I didn't want to go in a limo!" Zidane said.

Dagger sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

Dagger got into the car, and sat in the passenger seat. While Zidane sat in the drivers seat, putting the keys in the ignition.

"Well, are ya ready?" He said, grinning.

Dagger smiled. "Yeah."

Zidane finally started the engine, and started driving though various streets until they were driving on a very empty highway.

"So…I thought you weren't gonna wear a tuxedo?" Dagger said smiling widely.

"This isn't mine. It was my dad's. I found it in the attic. Since I didn't have anything to wear." Zidane said laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Dagger asked, laughing a little.

"…I don't know!"

Suddenly, the car started to slow down. Zidane and Dagger heard weird noises from the engine.

"What's happening?" Dagger asked curiously, looking at Zidane.

"I don't know!" Zidane said, pulling over to the curve until finally, the car shut down.

"Oh no…this can't be happening!" Dagger said, starting to panic a little.

"Okay, don't panic! Everything will be fine." Zidane said, putting his hands up.

"DON'T PANIC? The car broke down, and we're in the middle of nowhere! HOW CAN I NOT PANIC?" Dagger yelled.

"There's probably just something wrong with the engine. Let's just go out, and look under the hood." Zidane said, getting out of the car.

Dagger reluctantly followed him.

Zidane walked to the front of the car and opened the trunk, inspecting the car.

"Hmmm…Haha! A light bulb just came to my head!" Zidane said.

"What's wrong with the car?" Dagger asked.

"You see that little thingy right there?" Zidane said, pointing to the engine.

"Yeah…that's the engine." Dagger said.

"That's what's causing the car to shut down! So…I think you should go into the car, and start it, and I'll see if anything happens under the hood!" Zidane told Dagger.

Dagger thought about this for a while. "Alright."

Dagger got into the drivers seat, and started to start the engine. Zidane was leaning on the front of the car. He didn't notice that the engine was sucking in his jacket!

Zidane finally looked down to see that his jacket was getting sucked into the engine. Zidane started to try to get his jacket out of the engine, but it didn't work.

"DAGGER! DAGGER, SHUT THE CAR OFF!" Zidane yelled.

But Dagger couldn't hear him. The engine was far too loud.

The engine sucked Zidane's whole jacket. A few minutes later, the jacket exploded out of the engine, pieces of Zidane's jacket all over the ground.

Dagger finally turned off the car, and shut the door. "So…did anything happen?"

Dagger's eyes suddenly widened as she saw pieces of Zidane's jacket all over the floor.

"Oh my god…what HAPPENED!?" Dagger said, her eyes widened in shock.

"Let's just say that the engine's main course was my jacket." Zidane told her slowly.

"Wait…let me see if I can put it back together." Dagger said, grabbing all of the pieces of the jacket and trying to put them back together.

"Dagger? Just leave it alone!" Zidane said, taking all of the torn pieces of his jacket and dropping it on the dirt.

"I'll try starting the car again." Zidane told Dagger, as he walked to the car.

Zidane tried to open the door of the car, but it wouldn't open.

_How come it isn't opening? Dammit, open!!! _Zidane thought.

Zidane then looked through the window of the car. Zidane's eyes then widened to see that the keys were still in the car!

"DAGGER? Did you leave the keys in the car?" Zidane said smiling, staring at Dagger.

"Oh…Hehehe." Dagger laughed nervously. "I uh…guess I forgot."

"You forgot? Great! Now we're in the middle of fucking nowhere, the car doesn't fucking start, AND we can't get inside!" Zidane complained.

"…You know Zidane, you sure have a colorful vocabulary!" Dagger smirked.

Zidane just ignored her complement. "Don't you have a cell phone?"

"No. My mother wouldn't let me have one, because she didn't want me to get ear sores." Dagger explained.

Zidane suddenly burst into laughter. "EAR SORES? Who gets ear sores!?"

Dagger blushed from embarrassment. "Oh, shut up! It's not my fault that my mother doesn't want me to get a cell phone! And besides, where's yours?"

Zidane stopped laughing. "Hey, I have a **good purpose **why I don't have my phone."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Today at lunch, I put it in my soup to see if it would float." Zidane explained.

Dagger looked at him with pity. "Zidane?"

"Yes love?"

"ONLY IDIOTS DO THAT!!!" She yelled.

"Okay okay, calm down! Maybe we could just look around, and see if there's anybody here to help us!" Zidane said, crossing the highway. Dagger didn't follow him, standing in front of the car.

"Shouldn't we stay here with the car?" Dagger asked.

"Why would we want to stay here with the car? Nothing bad is gonna happen! Come on, let's just see if there's anybody here!" Zidane said, gesturing here to come with him.

"Oh, fine!" Dagger replied, as she crossed the highway following Zidane. Both of them leaving the car.

Minutes went by, and Dagger and Zidane still didn't return. Suddenly, a cop car went down the highway. It stopped right behind the old beat up car. Two policemen came out of the car.

"Well this isn't good." One of the cops said.

"You can say that again! Who would leave a car right on the side of the highway?" The second cop asked.

"A bunch of teenagers, that who. I'm gonna have to give them a ticket." The first cop replied, taking out a little notepad and writing something on it, posting the ticket on the car.

"Let's go. I don't want to miss the prom! There's gonna be beer!" The second cop said running back to the car.

"Wait for me!" The first cop yelled, running into the car. The cop car then drove off until it was out of sight.

3 minutes later, Zidane and Dagger came back to the car.

"Great. There's nobody! Not even a Gas Station!" Dagger exclaimed, walking back to the car with Zidane behind her.

"Now what do we do?" Zidane asked.

Dagger then stopped and saw a little piece of paper on the car. She quickly grabbed it, her eyes skimming through it.

**A/N: **Skimming…is that even a word?

"Great! Somebody gave us a ticket!" Dagger said to Zidane.

Zidane's eyes immediately widened in horror. "…How much is it?"

"You don't wanna know. But I know it'll make Blank hate you for a few weeks." Dagger said, putting the ticket back on the car.

Zidane sat down on the front of the car.

Suddenly, a car was coming down the highway. Dagger could see the lights of the car, which made her squint her eyes a little.

"Zidane! I think I see a car!" Dagger said.

Zidane got off of the car. A yellow Hummer came into sight. Dagger immediately started to jump up and down, trying to get the drivers attention.

"Hey! Stop the car! PLEASE!!!" She yelled.

The Hummer slowly stopped in front of there old beat up car. Two tall, muscular guys came out. One guy had a black beard, and the other had an afro.

"Is there a problem?" The bearded guy asked.

"Yes! Our car broke down in the middle of nowhere, we have no cell phones, AND we need to get to a prom that we have!" Zidane said quickly.

"So…what do you want us to do?" The afro guy asked.

"Can you take us to the prom? Please?" Zidane asked.

Dagger's eyes immediately widened. Didn't he ever learn to never go into a strangers car? Didn't he listen in elementary school? Wait…this is Zidane we're talking about. Like he really listened in elementary school!

"Hmmm…" The bearded guy started to think.

"PLEASE! I have 20 dollars!" Zidane said, taking 20 dollars out of his pocket.

_YOU IDIOT!!! _Dagger thought.

"Wait…you guys are stranded in the middle of nowhere, you have no cell phones, and you got 20 bucks?" The afro guy said slowly.

Zidane nodded.

The afro guy and the bearded guy suddenly looked at each other, and then at Zidane.

Both of the guy's then charged at Zidane, sending him to the ground. They snatched the 20 dollars out of his hand, and ran back into there Hummer car, stepping on the gas pedal until they were out of sight.

Dagger ran up to Zidane and helped him get up.

"Nice job Einstein." Dagger said with her arms crossed.

Zidane walked up to the front of the car, and sat on the hood. Dagger sat next to him. Zidane looked at Dagger.

"I'm sorry Dagger." He said quietly.

"What a great way to start a prom." Dagger mumbled.

"This was a big mistake huh?" Zidane said, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes. VERY BIG. If you just would have gone in the limo, we could have been dancing by now." Dagger told him.

"Sorry." Zidane mumbled.

Dagger suddenly burst into laughter. She just couldn't stop laughing for some reason. Zidane looked at her with confusion.

"What are you laughing at?"

Dagger was still laughing. "This! The car broke down, the engine sucked in your jacket, I left the cars in the car, we don't have a phone, we got a ticket, AND you got mugged!!!"

Zidane smiled. And before you knew it, he started laughing too. "Wow. Talk about bad luck!"

Dagger laughed even harder. "I know! And you know what the crazy thing is? I still haven't killed you yet!"

"Well…at least we still have each other." Zidane said slowly, smiling.

Dagger smiled back. "Yeah…"

Dagger rested her head on Zidane's shoulder. Zidane could have sworn that she heard Dagger curse under her breath.

"Talk about colorful vocabulary." Zidane said, chuckling. Dagger giggled.

Zidane got out of Dagger's grasp, and got off the car, looking into the highway. Zidane started to walk down the side of the highway. Dagger got off of the car too, and looked at Zidane confused.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just going to see what's down there." Zidane answered as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"WHAT!? But Zidane it could be dangerous!"

"Don't worry! I'll be right back. Or as the terminator would say, 'I'll be back'." Zidane said with a terminator accent.

"But Zidane! Your not going to leave me alone with the car, are you?"

"Nah! Course not! Let's go." Zidane said, grabbing Dagger's wrist.

"Wait…maybe we should walk to the prom." Dagger told Zidane, as they started to walk down the highway. Zidane stopped in his tracks.

"WHAT!? But Dagger, It might be 1 mile away!" Zidane told her.

"So? It might be good exercise for us! And besides, I want to dance with you at least once." Dagger told him.

Zidane smiled and started running down the highway. "Race you!"

"Are you kidding? I'm not running in these heels!" Dagger yelled. Taking her sweet time.

--------------------

And that…is the end of chapter 23! Yup. Your gonna have to wait for the real JUICY STUFF for the next chapter! Haha! I actually had fun writing this chapter. I had fun torturing Zidane and Dagger.

Don't forget to review! See you guys in the next chapter!!! (Hopefully, won't be so long to write.)


	24. The Prom

…Wow, I think…this is the last chapter…::gulps:: Yeah, it's pretty hard for me to say good bye and everything. I still can't believe this is the last chapter! I'm still getting over it! So…just read very slowly, and enjoy the moment of reading the last chapter of Just Love to Hate You!

**Disclaimer: **I don't…::sniffles:: I…do NOT…own—Oh! I can't say it! It's just too much to bear! I mean, this is the last disclaimer that I'm gonna make for this story! Isn't it such a sad moment? So, I'll finally say it **without **any comments. ::clears throat:: I do not own FF9 or any of the characters in it. I do own Clair though.

**Disclaimer: **WAHHHHH!!! This is the last chapter that I'm gonna make too::runs off and cries::

**Warning: **The ending of this story may be…not with a lot of detail in it! Hey! I was nervous! I tried! So just leave me alone, and read!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just Love to HATE You **

**Chapter 24: The Prom**

"Man, where ARE THEY?" Rinoa asked Blank, as she looked through the crowd of people that were entering the prom.

"I could ask you the same question." Blank told her, as he looked through the crowd looking for Dagger and Zidane.

It was already 20 minutes into the prom. Zidane and Dagger still weren't there.

"Maybe Dagger's just…fashionably late?" Rinoa told Blank.

"Yeah…maybe she's just fashionably late." Blank said quietly, still looking through the crowds of people.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't make it!!!" Zidane said as he stopped walking. Dagger stopped walking and looked at Zidane. He was a little bit pale.

"I need water…" Zidane murmured, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Well you're the one that started running down the highway. I told you not to run." Dagger replied. "And besides, we're almost there."

"I-I don't think I can make it…just leave me here…" Zidane said, collapsing on the ground. Dagger looked down at him.

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen!" Dagger said, pulling Zidane back up. "We're almost there."

"Okay fine. But if I die-,"

"WILL YOU STOP TALKING CRAZY!?" Dagger snapped. She was hot, and she was beginning to get cranky.

Zidane looked at her shocked. "Wow, you're really crispy."

"Your not the only one that needs aqua." Dagger told him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were many limos arriving at the prom. In one of the limos, a short girl with blonde hair and blue eyes came out.

She was wearing a blue and pink bikini, pink sandals.

She walked up to the entrance of the prom to see Scarlet and Diana. She immediately gasped, and ran up to them.

"Ah! YOU TOTALLY STOLE MY MALIBO BARBIE IDEA!!" The black haired girl said to both of them.

"No! I'm Disco Barbie!" Diana said. She was wearing a disco outfit, and she also had a blonde wig over her hair.

"And I'm Evening Gown Barbie, Elena!" Scarlet said, throwing her blonde hair back. She had on a long white dress, and a white purse in her hands.

"Whatever…" Elena murmured, as the 3 of them entered the prom.

There was a big dance floor in the middle of the room with many teenagers dancing. There was also small white circular tables where people were sitting down and talking. There was also a very big stage, with a small podium.

"Now…where's Reno?" Scarlet said, looking through the crowds of people, looking for her date to the prom.

"And where's Tseng?" Elena asked, looking for her date.

Diana immediately blushed. The problem was, nobody asked Diana out to the prom. She felt very left out since Scarlet and Elena had a date, and she didn't.

Suddenly, two boys came to Scarlet and Elena. One boy had spiky crimson hair, and black eyes. The other boy had long black hair, and black eyes also. They were both wearing tuxedos.

The crimson haired boy walked to Scarlet, and the black haired boy walked to Elena.

"Hello Scarlet. You look absolutely fabulous." The crimson haired boy said to Scarlet.

Scarlet smiled sweetly. "Thank you Reno." She said to the crimson haired boy.

"You look great too, Elena." The black haired boy said to Elena.

"Thank you Tseng." Elena said.

Reno and Tseng then eyes Diana suspiciously, and then looked at Scarlet and Elena again.

"Well, would you like to dance?" Reno asked Scarlet and Elena.

"Sure! I just need to get some punch. I'm thirsty." Scarlet told them, as she headed to the other side of the very big room.

There was a small table full of food and refreshments. There were 3 kids sitting behind the table. One of them was Lizette, that had the punch in front of her. Next to Lizette sat a boy about her age. He had spiky black hair and green eyes. Next to the black haired boy was a girl about Lizette's age too. She had long black hair and black eyes. She also had freckles.

This boy and this girl were Lizette's friends. Jason and Karen.

In front of Jason was a bowl full of chocolate chip cookies. In front of Karen sat a bowl of oatmeal raisin cookies. Jason was also looking at a magazine full of zodiac signs.

"Hey Lizette. What's your zodiac sign?" Jason asked Lizette.

Lizette turned her head towards Jason. "Oh, it's Taurus."

Jason looked on the page of zodiac signs for Taurus. His eyes skimmed through the page and he let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Lizette said, snatching the magazine away from him.

"It says that you have to practice on-,"

"HAVING FUN!?" Lizette screamed with confusion.

"What's all the hubbub?" Karen said, sticking her head out a little bit so she could see Lizette.

"Oh, Lizette's just boring. That's all." Jason said grinning.

Karen's eyes widened. "Lizette? BORING? No, you're boring!" Karen told Jason.

But before Jason could say anything, Scarlet walked up to there table.

"Can I help you?" Jason asked Scarlet.

Scarlet just rolled her eyes at Jason. Her eyes suddenly lit up when she saw Karen however.

"KAREN! DARLING!" Scarlet shrieked, as she ran to Karen's side to give her a big hug.

Scarlet then walked to Lizette and looked at her clothes. Lizette noticed this and rolled her eyes.

"CAN I HELP YOU?" Lizette asked Scarlet with an attitude.

"Do you have something against girl clothes?" Scarlet said, pointing at her clothes.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to look like a slut, like you." Lizette said quickly.

Lizette had a little problem. She would always open her big mouth and say something that would get her in trouble in trouble.

Scarlet looked like she was going to blow up in Lizette's face. Jason saw this, and tried to defend her.

"Um, do you want some punch?" Jason said, pouring Scarlet a glass.

Scarlet took the glass quickly and left.

"I wonder what Scarlet's zodiac sign is…" Jason said, flipping through the pages of the magazine.

"You won't find her there?" Lizette murmured angrily.

"Why?"

"Because her zodiac sign is a bitch."

**A few minutes later…**

Zidane and Dagger finally got to the prom. Zidane and Dagger was in desperate need for punch, or water. ANYTHING that was a liquid.

They entered the prom slowly, seeing how enormous the prom was.

"Wow…" Dagger said in amazement. She never saw a prom this beautiful. This was her first time being at a prom, so she wanted to make it memorable.

"Okay, where's the refreshments? I am in desperate need for punch." Zidane said quickly, trying to find refreshments somewhere.

Dagger's eyes suddenly came to the punch in front of Lizette.

"THERE!" Dagger pointed to Lizette, as she ran to the other end of the room, Zidane behind her.

Lizette was a little bit startled, to see them panting.

"Hi Zidane!" Lizette said, smiling.

"H-Hi." Zidane said, gasping for air.

"It looks like you two need a drink…" Lizette said, pouring Zidane and Dagger a glass of punch giving it to both of them.

Zidane took the cup quickly and immediately started drinking it. Dagger finished it within seconds.

"Ahh…much better!" Zidane said, throwing the plastic cup into the garbage.

Lizette looked at Dagger curiously. She had never seen this girl before. Lizette thought she looked very beautiful. Was this Zidane's new girlfriend that he talked hours about to her? Was this Dagger?

Zidane noticed that Lizette was looking at Dagger curiously.

"Oh! Um…Lizette, this is my girlfriend Dagger. The girl that I was telling you about." Zidane told her. "Dagger, this is one of my friends. Lizette."

"Hello! Nice to meet you!" Dagger told Lizette.

Lizette smiled. "Ditto!"

"Well, we gotta go. We still gotta find some friends." Zidane told Lizette, know remembering Blank and Rinoa.

"Oh, okay. Bye!" Lizette told them. As Zidane and Dagger vanished through the crowd.

Lizette heard Karen clear her throat a little bit to get her attention. Lizette turned around to face Karen. "What?"

"You didn't INTRODUCE US?" Karen asked.

"Sorry. They left pretty fast" Lizette told her.

"Who cares? I didn't want to be introduced anyway." Jason murmured.

"Well excuse me! I forgot that you were so anti-social!" Lizette told him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well? Do you see them?" Dagger told Zidane, trying to look for Blank and Rinoa.

"Wait…I think I see a guy with crimson hair…oh wait, that's Reno." Zidane said, squinting his eyes through the crowd.

"DAGGER! ZIDANE!" Dagger heard a voice over at one of the white tables.

Dagger turned her head, immediately hearing her name behind called. She then saw Rinoa and Blank waving at one of the tables, and Rinoa gesturing them for them to come to the table.

"I see them!" Dagger said, pulling Zidane through the crowd. Both of them heading to Rinoa and Blank's table.

"Hi!" Dagger said to both of them, both of them sitting on two seats across from Blank and Rinoa.

"What took you so long?" Blank immediately said.

"Hahaha…there's a funny story about that…" Zidane said nervously.

Blank's eyes immediately widened. "Okay, what did you do?"

"Nothing!" Zidane said quickly.

"Then why did you guys take so much time getting here?" Rinoa asked them.

"Uh…Because of Dagger!" Zidane told Blank and Rinoa. Dagger immediately looked at Zidane.

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah! Remember? Something was wrong with your mach-up." Zidane said, winking at her.

"Y-Yeah." Dagger said slowly.

Suddenly, a new song comes on. More and more people get on the dance floor. Rinoa then turns to Blank.

"Hey, when are we gonna dance?" Rinoa asked.

"Later?" Blank told her.

"Later? No. We're dancing NOW." Rinoa said, getting out of her seat and walking to the dance floor. She then turned around to see Blank still in his seat.

"BLANK!" Rinoa cried out.

Blank looked at Rinoa confused. Did he really want him to dance. No, he didn't do dancing. No, no, and NO.

Rinoa then walked up to Blank, and dragged him to the dance floor. When they arrived at the dance floor, Rinoa took Blank's hands and put them on her hips.

"Rinoa, do we really have to do this?" Blank whined.

"Blank, it's a DANCE. The point of the DANCE is to DANCE." Rinoa told him.

"…I just came here for the food." Blank murmured.

Dagger giggled a little and turned to Zidane. Zidane was also watching Rinoa and Blank dance.

"Do you wanna dance?" Dagger asked him.

Zidane smiled. "Sure why not?"

Zidane and Dagger then walked to the dance floor, and started dancing…

Dagger couldn't even remember how much fun she had had in her entire life. And time was going by so fast. Zidane and Dagger had been dancing throughout the whole party. They were finally tired, so they went back to the white table with Blank and Rinoa to have some punch.

Dagger's eyes suddenly lingered to the white clock that hung on the wall. It read 9:30.

Dagger immediately gasped. Rinoa looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Times going by so fast!" Dagger said quickly. This made Zidane, Blank, and Rinoa laugh.

"Time usually goes by fast at a party. Have you ever heard of the saying 'time flies by when your having fun?'" Blank asked.

Dagger suddenly remembered that saying. One of her kindergarten teachers told her that once. When she was very young, she didn't understand that saying…

Until now.

Suddenly, an old women with gray curly hair and a red dress walked up to the very big stage, and stood behind the podium.

She looked over at the crowd of teenagers that were having fun. She smiled.

The old women then tapped the microphone at the podium lightly so she can get the all of the teenager's attention.

10 seconds later, all of the teenagers were looking at the old women. Curious why this women stopped them from the fun that they were having.

"Ahem. I know how have the votes on this year's prom queen and prom king." She said through the microphone.

All of the teenagers were now on the edge of there seats. Curious on who would win this year.

"But first, I will announce the runner-ups!" The old women said.

The old women then had small pink cards in her hands. Dagger thought that those pink cards were the results for the runner-ups.

"The first runner-up is…Diana DePatie!" The old women shouted.

The crowd immediately started to clap there hands. Diana immediately bolted out of her seat, and ran up to the stage, screaming.

"Geez. The cards not going anywhere." Zidane mumbled to Dagger. Dagger snickered.

Diana grabbed the pink card out of the women's hands hastily. The old women then put a silver tiara on Diana's head, and Diana stood on the stage.

"The second runner-up is…Aerith Gainsborough!" The old women shouted.

Aerith slowly got out of her seat, and walked up the stage. Tifa and Yuffie immediately bolted out of there seats and started cheering for Aerith.

"Woo-hoo! Go Aerith! Get that tiara!" Tifa shouted, jumping up and down.

"Go Aerith! It's your birthday!!!!!!" Yuffie shouted.

The old women suddenly scowled at Tifa and Yuffie's behavior. The 2 girls then slowly sat back down.

Scarlet rolled her eyes.

Aerith then grabbed the pink cared from the old women, and the old women put a silver tiara on her head. Aerith mumbled a 'thank you' and stood next to Diana. Giggling with excitement.

"And the last runner-up is…Rinoa Heartily!" The old women said.

Rinoa's eyes immediately widened. As people started looking at her, cheering her on.

Dagger smiled at Rinoa brightly. "Go!"

Rinoa got up slowly. "Me? ME? Who voted for me?" Rinoa asked.

"Probably half of the whole school!" Blank told her.

Rinoa walked up to the stage and got the pink card and silver tiara from the old women. She still couldn't believe this was happening. The last thing that she thought of that would happen to her at the prom was her becoming runner-up. And it actually happened!

Boy, was she lucky today!

The whole room then suddenly became silent. This was it. This was the biggest results ever. The prom king, and the prom queen.

The old women then had two gold cards in her hands.

"And the prom king is…Zidane Tribal!" The women shouted.

All of the fan girls of Zidane immediately bolted up and started jumping up and down like wild animals.

Zidane walked down to the stage, girls reaching out there arms, trying to touch him.

"ZIDANE!!!! TOUCH ME!! **TOUCH ME!!!!!!!" **One of the fan girls said.

Dagger cocked a brow at this.

"Lucky bastard." Blank mumbled.

"I never knew Zidane was this popular…" Dagger said, deep in thought.

"THIS POPULAR? Dag, he's been popular since the 3rd GRADE." Blank informed her.

Zidane walked up to the old women. She gave him the gold crown, and put a gold crown on his head.

Dagger looked back at the Popular Club. She could see that Scarlet was smiling. Dagger immediately knew what she was thinking.

If Scarlet got prom queen then…she'll be with Zidane.

_Not that that's a big deal or anything! _Dagger thought.

……

_What am I saying? OF COURSE IT'S A BIG DEAL! _

The women then took out the final gold card. The gold card that was going to show who was this years prom queen.

"And the prom queen is…Garnet til Alexandros!" The old women called out.

Teenagers immediately got out of there seats and cheered for Dagger. Dagger blinked.

_Did-Did I hear that correctly? Or did they say Gabriela til Andy? Wait…that's a pretty funny name! _

"Dagger!" Blank shouted, which made Dagger snapped back into reality.

"Huh?"

"Go up! You won prom queen!!!" Blank shouted.

"Oh! Yeah…right."

Dagger got up out of her seat. She felt like her legs were jello, and her hands were very sweaty. She walked up slowly to the stage. To Dagger, it felt like forever to get to that stage.

_Okay, let me get this straight. I won prom queen, Scarlet's probably jealous, and I'm walking to the stage…I think this is right…now I just have to pinch myself to see if this is a dream or not…_

Dagger walked up to the old women. The old women gave her the last gold card, and slowly put a gold tiara on her head, decorated with jewels.

Dagger giggled with excitement. People clapping there hands. She could see that Scarlet rolled her eyes, and started taking out all of her anger on her friends. This made Dagger feels good.

Life was good!

Diana, Aerith, Rinoa, Dagger, and Zidane left the stage. The teenagers continued with there partying.

Dagger, Rinoa, and Zidane returned to there table.

"Isn't this the best prom ever!?" Rinoa said excitingly, sitting next to Blank.

"Yeah. It was alright." Blank told her.

"I seriously thought that I was gonna die from all of those fan girls. One girl looked like she was going to chock me…" Zidane told them.

Dagger laughed. She eyed at the clock suspiciously, and turned back at Zidane.

"Hey, how about before we leave, we have one more dance?" Dagger told him.

"Sounds good to me. Hey Blank, are you up for it?" Zidane asked Blank.

Blank smiled. "Sounds good to me. I mean, if Rinoa's up to it."

Rinoa smiled back at Blank. "Yeah!"

Rinoa and Blank walked to the dance floor, dancing a slow dance. Zidane and Dagger dancing right next to them.

At the other end of the room, Diana eyed Rinoa and Blank. Jealousy in her face. Scarlet and Elena noticed this.

"…Do you want to do it now?" Scarlet asked Diana, grinning evilly.

Diana smirked. "Yeah…right now."

While Dagger and Zidane were dancing, Dagger eyed suspiciously at the Popular Table. Elena, Scarlet, and Diana were crowded into a small circle. Reno and Tseng walked up the them and talked to whispered something to them.

Diana then nodded, and grabbed her pink purse. She then pulled out…

Dog food.

Dagger's eyes immediately widened. Apparently, Rinoa and Blank didn't notice this. Diana gave Reno the dog food. Reno smirked and he slowly walked to Blank and Rinoa dancing.

Scarlet, Diana, and Elena stood up to watch.

**FLASHBACK**

_Rinoa then put her hand in her face. "It was so embarrassing…they took dog food and-and put it on my hair. I cried for 2 weeks…_

**End of flashback**

Dagger wasn't going to let this happen. She wasn't going to spoil Rinoa's big night. Dagger knew what Reno was trying to do. He was trying to put dog food into Rinoa's hair.

Dagger immediately broke out of Zidane's grasp, leaving a very confused Zidane.

"NOOOO!!!" Dagger screamed, running up to Reno. She then hit the very bottom of the dog food can.

The dog food can went flying into the air, all of the dog food landing on Elena, Diana, and Scarlet.

"EEEEKKKKKK!!!!" The 3 girls said, dog food all over there bodies.

Rinoa and Blank looked at them confused until they knew what was going on.

Dagger stood there, in the middle of everything. Looking at the 3 girls trying to get the dog food off.

"I knew it, you really ARE a loser!" Elena told her, wiping off the dog food.

"You ruined EVERYTHING!!!" Diana screamed

"YOU SO DO NOT DESERVE TO BE PROM QUEEN!!!" Scarlet screamed at the top of her lungs.

This made many of the teenagers stop dancing and look at the commotion. Even the music stopped.

"Let me tell you something…" Dagger said, taking the tiara out of her hair.

"I DON'T CARE, ABOUT BEING YOUR STUPID PROM QUEEN!!!" Dagger said, throwing the tiara on the floor. This made many teenagers gasp.

"I am SICK AND TIRED of seeing you push people around like garbage!!!" Dagger screamed at the 3 girls. Especially Scarlet.

"Let me tell you something, Elena, Scarlet, Diana…YOU WILL SPEND YOUR LIVES BRINGING OTHER PEOPLE DOWN BECAUSE IT MAKES YOU **FEEL MORE IMPORTANT!!!" **Dagger yelled.

The 3 girls still didn't reply. They just looked back at her with snobby looks.

Dagger looked at them with pity. "Why her?" Dagger suddenly pointed to Rinoa.

"Let me tell you something about this girl, she is AMAZING! She befriended me when I was new to this school, no questions asked!!!" Dagger told them.

Rinoa smiled at Dagger's bravery

Scarlet finally had the courage to say something. "Excuse me, but I'm not friends with retards." Scarlet told Dagger.

Dagger opened her mouth, but closed it when she saw Alysia, Yuffie, and Tifa step through the crowd.

"Not friends with RETARDS? You're the one that's the retard!" Alysia told her.

Diana looked at Alysia shocked at what she had just said. "Scarlet is NOT a retard!"

"Scarlet, do you even know what we've been doing for the past few weeks?" Tifa asked her.

Scarlet looked at them confused.

"Hmmm, let's see…those calteene bars that you've been eating actually helps you GAIN weight, not LOSE weight!" Yuffie told her.

Scarlet looked at her shocked. Some of the teenagers snickered.

"We parked your car in the parking lot…" Alysia told her.

"Oh, AND we gave you foot cream instead of face cream! How's that BEE-YOTCH!?" Tifa screamed at Scarlet.

Elena and Diana were laughing behind of Scarlet's back. They had found this appealing.

Scarlet was about to open her mouth, but Tifa came in and immediately slapped her on her cheek, which made teenagers gasp.

"Oh, and THAT'S what you get for pushing me around all of these years!" Tifa yelled at her.

Scarlet was going to say something, but she closed her mouth. What was she going to say. The whole school had turned there backs on her. Scarlet looked at everybody with saddened eyes and ran out of the prom.

Dagger looked at the floor with a blank expression with her face. She could feel the guilt running in now.

For some strange reason, Dagger ran after Scarlet.

"Scarlet! WAIT!" Dagger yelled, and ran out of the building.

"Dagger!" Zidane called out. But it was no use, Scarlet was gone.

Blank and Rinoa immediately walked to there table, but Reno tapped Blank on the shoulder. Blank turned around, facing a very angry Reno.

"Your gonna pay. You and that little BITCH." Reno said, pointing to Rinoa.

Blank looked at Reno shocked, and with a very mad expression on his face.

"Okay, that's it. YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE!" Blank yelled at him.

Reno laughed. "What are you gonna do? Kill me?"

Blank then punched Reno right in the nose. He fell to the ground, blood dripping out of his nose. Blank shook his hand a little bit, and blew on his knuckles.

"Ugh…help…" Reno said softly. Nobody helped him. They just let him lay on the floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlet was now crossing the street, heading to the parking lot. Dagger followed her.

"Scarlet, WAIT!" Dagger yelled.

"NO!" Scarlet stopped in the middle of the street, facing Dagger.

"You always think that your all perfect, having Zidane as your boyfriend!!!!" Scarlet screamed at her. Her face was as red as a tomato.

"That's not true!" Dagger yelled back.

"IT IS! And guess what? Do you know what people around the school say? They say that you're a small clone of me!" Scarlet said.

Dagger looked at her wide eyed. She never heard rumors of that before…or was she just making this up.

"Yeah! So in real life, your just a big fat-,"

But before Scarlet could even finish her sentence, a big yellow school bus came down the road so fast, that it took Scarlet with it.

Dagger looked at the school bus shocked. The school bus didn't even stop. It just kept on going!

**Dagger's P.O.V**

And that's how Scarlet died. Really, I'm not kidding.

…Okay, maybe I am kidding. But she did get seriously injured. Both of her legs were broken, one of her arms was severely damaged, and her neck was broken too.

A few days later, I went to Scarlet's house and gave her some roses. Your probably thinking that I'm a complete idiot for giving her roses, and that she didn't deserve anything.

Well, I felt like I was severely poisoned after the prom. So I felt like a needed to suck all the venom out of my body.

A few months later, Scarlet's bones healed. Her doctor said to be physically active in sports. Now, Scarlet's in our school basketball team. And to be honest, she's the best player on the team.

The popular club doesn't exist anymore. Scarlet came to understand that it wasn't far for everyone.

Now school isn't a shark tank anymore.

Me and Scarlet have finally become friends. She doesn't act like a bitch anymore, and she's just a normal girl once you get to know her. She has also respected me and Zidane as a couple.

Speaking of me and Zidane, we're still a couple. The bad news is, Zidane had to pay for the ticket for Blank's car.

Blank and Rinoa are finally a couple. Diana didn't respect them together, but she got over Blank by dating a boy named Reno.

Eiko also got over Zidane. FINALLY! I heard from Lizette that she's dating a shy boy named Vivi…

Things even cleared up for Clair! She came out from the hospital, AND enrolled in acting. Now she's in a commercial for a skin cream called 'Believe.' (Anything is possible if you just 'BELIEVE!')

And me? I've changed from a shy girl from Alexandria, to a hyper girl that lives in Lindblum that paints life with different colors.

But hey, that's high school!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh…I don't want to talk because if I start talking then I'll have to **stop **talking and then…that'll be the end…the end of this story…::sighs in despair:: Ok, I can do this, just like I did in rehearsal ::takes out mile long slip of paper::

**Lizette's thanks: **I wanna thank ALL of my reviewers for sticking with me throughout this long story. And I know that the beginning of the story sucked, but I got a little better. I mean, I still suck as a writer, but I've gotten better when I first started the story.

**Lizette's sorry's: **(Get ready for this) I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, REALLY sorry that it took me so long to update. There is NO excuse for my slacking off like that! Every time a new review comes, I feel super bad for not updating. But, I did! Finally!

**Lizette's GOOD NEWS!: **I do have GOOD NEWS! I will be doing **BLOOPERS **on this story! I can't abandon it yet! I can't, I can't, and I WON'T. Also, I'm gonna be writing **Just Love to HATE You Part 2. **Yup. Part 2! It will be coming soon, SO LOOK FOR IT FROM TIME TO TIME!

**Lizette's FINAL goodbye: **Ok folks, this is the part when I say those awful hurtful words. ::ahem:: BYE! Well, it's not really goodbye. I'm making bloopers, and I'm gonna do part 2 of Just Love to HATE You! So, don't completely forget about my story now that it's over, because there's still the bloopers! You can't forget the bloopers! So stay tuned! And good bye to you all! Take care!

Oh wait…::clears throat::

The end! Hehe. Bye folks, see ya in the bloopers! 3


	25. Bloopers!

Okay guys, these are the bloopers for 'Just Love to HATE You.' Including Deleted Scenes, Bloopers from the video game, and bloopers from the story itself. So, enjoy!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just Love to HATE You Bloopers!!!**

**---Deleted Scenes---**

Blank was babysitting Eiko once again. Eiko was lying down on the wooden floor drawing. While Blank was sitting on the couch watching television.

"I'm hungry." Eiko says, hearing her stomach grumbling under her.

"…So?" Blank replied. "Make yourself something. God gave you two hands. Use them."

Eiko sighed and got up from the wooden floor. She walked to the kitchen, and climbed up to the cupboards, looking for something to eat.

Suddenly, Blank heard a shattering of glass from the kitchen. Blank sighed.

_I made a BIG mistake…_Blank thought miserably.

Blank walked to the kitchen, and his eyes immediately widened. There was glass all over the floor. Eiko put on a guilty face.

"…Oops…" Eiko said quietly.

"Okay, don't move. Our else you get glass on your foot or something." Blank said, putting his hands up. "I wouldn't want your mom to see a glass prickling your foot."

Suddenly, Eiko heard something from outside that immediately caught her attention.

…The sound of the ice cream truck.

"ICE CREAM!!!" Eiko said, running to the Living Room, Blank running after her.

"Eiko! You already HAVE ice cream. You have popsicles in the freezer, remember?" Blank reminded her.

"But!!" Eiko started, stomping her foot on the floor. "That ice cream is DIFFERENT!"

Blank sighed. "I don't have any money."

"I don't care! I want ice cream!" Eiko said, opening the door and running in the street, chasing after the ice cream truck.

"EIKO! WAIT! Whatever you do, don't get hit by a car! Or else I won't get paid!" Blank screamed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zidane's First Song**

Lizette was sitting on Zidane's bed, as she watched Zidane playing on his electric guitar.

"Have you ever played any songs recently?" Lizette asked curiously.

Zidane looked up at her. "Um…well, I wrote one a while ago."

"Really?" Lizette said with MUCH interest. "Can I hear it?"

Zidane scratched his head uncomfortably. "Um well…I wrote part of the song when me and Scarlet were together, and the other half was when we broke up so it's kinda…uneasy."

"I don't mind!" Lizette said quickly.

Zidane sighed. "Okay." He said, getting ready to play the very uneasy song.

"Okay, I just want to warn you that when I wrote this song I was listening to the Cure a lot." Zidane told Lizette.

Lizette nodded her head, and Zidane began to play the song…

You don't know how much I need you.

While you're around I don't feel blue.

And when we kiss I know you need me to.

I can't believe I found a love that's so pure and true.

BUT IT ALL WAS BULLSHIT!

IT WAS A GODDAM JOKE.

AND WHEN I THINK OF YOU SCARLET, I HOPE YOU FUCKING CHOKE!!!

I hope your glad with what you've to me.

I lay in bed all day long feeling melancholy.

You left me here all alone, tears running constantly.

OH SOMEBODY KILL ME PLEASE!

SOMEBODY KILL ME PLEE-ASE!

I' M ON MY KNEES, PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE KILL ME!!!!!!!

I WANT TO DIE!!!!!

PUT A BULLET IN MY EYE!!!!!!!!!

Zidane finished with the song. His face was all red, and he was breathing heavily.

Lizette looked at Zidane wide eyed, and scratched her neck a little.

"I-I like it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Demanator**

Rinoa, Blank, and Zidane were in the amusement park called 'Mystic Mountain.' They were all waiting on a very long line.

"Man, this is going to be the best roller coaster EVER!" Zidane said to Rinoa and Blank.

"You bet! And today, we'll actually get to RIDE The Demanator!" Blank said excitingly.

The Demanator was a new roller coaster ride that came out. It was very popular for its extreme loops and how fast it went.

Rinoa, Blank, and Zidane had fantasized riding The Demanator ever since it was built. Now, they were actually going to ride it in a few minutes!

"**Please exit The Demanator to your left." **A women said from one of the speakers.

Suddenly, a whole bunch of people that had rode The Demanator exited the ride. There hair was very messy, and they all looked like they had just gone through a heck of a ride.

"Aw man, that ride was insane! I feel as if one part of me died, but another part has been…reborn…." A man said very slowly, coming out of the roller coaster.

"Well that guy looks like he liked it." Rinoa told Blank and Zidane.

"You'll see. This is going to be the most greatest experience in our lives! Nothing is going to stop us!" Zidane told them.

**A Few Minutes Later…**

"Guys?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to pee." Zidane told them.

"What!? No, you do NOT have to pee!" Blank said, ignoring what Zidane had just said.

"Yes I do!" Zidane said, moving around a little.

"Can't you hold it until the end of the ride!?" Rinoa said, slightly irritated. Rinoa wanted to get on this ride so bad. And Zidane wasn't going to ruin it for her just because of his blatter issues.

"No!" Zidane said. "I don't think I can hold it!"

"Just hold it!" Blank told him.

"Maybe…But since we're all gonna be in the same row together-,"

"Go pee!" Blank and Rinoa said together.

Zidane nodded and walked to the back of the line. Shoving people aside and murmuring 'excuse me.'

After Zidane had his bathroom break, he quickly ran back to The Demanator line. He then started shoving people aside again, trying to get to the front of the line where Blank and Rinoa were.

"Excuse-,"

"Whoa! Were are you going?" A big man with very huge muscles prevented Zidane from going any further.

"What are you doing? I'm with them!" Zidane told the man, pointing to Rinoa and Blank.

Rinoa and Blank then turned around to see Zidane arguing with the man. Blank knew that he needed to help his friend.

"HEY! He's with us!" Blank told the man at the far end of the line.

But the man didn't listen. He and other people started accusing Zidane of cutting the line.

"CUTS! SOMEBODY'S CUTTING THE LINE!!!!" A women shouted.

Blank and Rinoa then left there spot, and started to try to get Zidane to come with them. But it was no use.

A security guard suddenly came. "Is there a problem?" He asked.

"Yeah! We have 3 people that are cutting the line!" The man said, pointing to Rinoa, Blank, and Zidane.

"I'm sorry, but your gonna have to go to the back of the line." The security said.

"WHAT!? No, we are NOT going to the back of the line! We've waited hours for this ride!" Zidane shouted at the security guard.

The security guard looked at Zidane shocked because of his behavior.

"I SAID MOVE TO THE END OF THE LINE." The security guard said. He also had a deadly look on his face.

Rinoa sighed. "Let's just go to the back of the line."

So without causing any problems, Zidane, Blank, and Rinoa walked to the back of the line.

"I can't believe you got us sent to the back of the line!" Rinoa yelled at Zidane.

"You just HAD to pee!" Blank said.

"Well I'm sorry! Next time I'll let my bladder explode!" Zidane said quickly.

"Thank you!" Rinoa replied.

"Gosh, are we gonna even have time to get home before my parents get home? I have to get home by 11. If I'm not home before my parents, they WILL freak out." Rinoa said.

"Well let's see…" Zidane said, starting to think.

"It's been 17 minutes since we were at the two hour sign. You figure an hour and 43 minutes for the line, 6 minutes to ride The Demanator, 13 minutes to find the car, 22 minutes to get home, that puts us at the front door at exactly 10:58, which is 2 minutes before your Mom and Dad said they'd be home!" Zidane told Rinoa.

Blank looked at Zidane shocked. "Alright, if you could figure all that out, why are you failing math?" Blank asked Zidane.

"Because this is IMPORTANT!"

Suddenly, Zidane felt a very sharp object touch his leg. "OW!" He screamed. Zidane then turned around to see who had just touched him with the sharp object.

A little boy in a pirate suit stood behind Zidane. A women also stood next to the little boy. Zidane guessed that that was the boy's mother.

"Haha! I'm a pirate!" The boy said to Zidane, swishing what looked like a plastic sword back and forth.

"Okay, you're a pirate. But don't touch me." Zidane said to him.

The boy then gave him a nasty look, and touched Zidane's leg again with the pirate sword.

"OW!" Zidane screamed again.

"A pirate never surrenders!" The boy said.

Zidane's eyes then traced over to the little boy's mom. Surprisingly, she wasn't doing anything about this.

"Aren't you gonna say something?" Zidane said to the mother.

"Yeah! Let my kid play pirate!" The mother told him angrily.

Zidane just rolled his eyes and didn't say anything. It was too late for this.

**A few minutes later…**

Finally, Zidane, Blank, and Rinoa had reached the front of the line again.

"Finally! We get to ride The Demanator!" Blank said.

Zidane was about to open his mouth until a guy in a big mouse costume started walking around the line. Many kids started jumping up and down and screaming for the guy in the mouse costume.

"Oh my god! It's Milfred Mouse!" Blank said excitingly.

"Milfred Mouse!?" Zidane said shocked. "Where? Where?"

"What's so special about a guy in a mouse costume?" Rinoa asked.

"He's the gretest cartoon ever!" Zidane said.

Milfred Mouse then walked down the line of kids and teenagers.

"Milfred Mouse? I hate him!" the pirate boy behind Zidane said.

Milfred Mouse then turned around. The pirate boy then yanked the tail off of Milfred Mouse.

"Haha! I got his tail!" The boy said.

"Good job, honey!" His mom said proudly.

"Hey!" Zidane said snatching the tail out of the boy's grasp. "You don't yank off of the tail of Milfred Mouse!"

"WHO DID THAT!?" Milfred Mouse said, turning around angrily. "WHO THE FUCK DID THAT!?"

Milfred Mouse then saw Zidane with the tail in his hand.

"WAS IT YOU!? WAS IT YOU!?" Milfred Mouse said angrily to Zidane.

"N-No! I didn't do it!" Zidane said quickly.

"He didn't! That pirate boy over there yanked your tail off!" Blank said, pointing to the pirate boy.

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE THAT CUTE LITTLE BOY OF YANKING MY TAIL OFF! **BOTH OF YOU GO TO THE BACK OF THE LINE!!!" **Milfred Mouse shouted at Blank and Zidane.

"But-."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE FUCK YOU HAVE TO SAY! GO TO THE BACK OF THE LINE!" Milfred Mouse said again.

Blank and Zidane reluctantly walked to the back of the line again. Rinoa staying at her spot.

"This sucks." Zidane grumbled. "Rinoa gets to go, and here we are, on the back of the line AGAIN!" Zidane complained to Blank.

"I don't like Milfred Mouse anymore." Blank said with anger. "He's a bastard."

"**Please exit The Demanator to your left." **The women on the speaker said.

Finally, Rinoa would get to go on The Demanator. Rinoa and other people started to get on the roller coaster, putting on there seat belts. Men and women started checking if all of the people that were going on the ride had there seatbelts on the right way.

Rinoa looked at Zidane and Blank excitingly. It was too bad that they had to wait.

_Wow…I must be really lucky! _Rinoa thought.

Zidane and Blank suddenly felt a rage of anger go through them. There were 2 empty seats next to Rinoa. Zidane and Blank could have sat there!

The roller coaster suddenly started to move, and it entered a very big, dark, cave.

Zidane and Blank heard many people screaming in the cave. Blank could have sworn he heard Rinoa scream at least twice.

A few minutes later, the women on the speaker said **"Please exit The Demanator to your left." **

Rinoa immediately came out of the ride. Her hair was messy, and she started walking like a zombie.

"She rode The Demanator!" Zidane said.

"Oh I **RODE** The Demanator." Rinoa said, staring into oblivion.

"How was it?" Blank asked quickly.

"It was like getting a piggy-back ride on a wild tiger through the eye of a tornado." Rinoa said slowly.

Blank and Zidane looked at each other shocked. "We HAVE to ride The Demanator!" The both said.

"Give me the keys to the car. I need to go lye down." Rinoa said. Blank then handed her the car keys, and Rinoa left.

A few minutes later, Zidane and Blank finally rode The Demanator.

"**Please exit The Demanator to your left." **

Blank and Zidane slowly came out of the ride. Zidane and Blank's hair was messy, and they looked kind of dizzy.

"Oh."

"My."

"GOD." They said together.

"We rode The Demanator!" Blank screamed.

"The Demanator!" Zidane said.

"It's incredible!" Blank said.

"Better then love!" Zidane replied.

"Better than girls!" Blank said.

Zidane blinked and looked at Blank shocked. "Hey, don't get crazy!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**---Bloopers from the Game---**

**Scene 1**

Baku walks into the side room and Cinna, Blank, Marcus, and Zidane follow.

Baku: Here's the plan! Tantalus, the infamous band of daring thieves (that's us), is headin' to the kingdom of Axadrainini.

Director: That's Alexandria you fool.

Baku: Sorry! Let me try again.

Baku: Is headin' to the kingdom of Acelicandena

Director: ALEXANDRIA!!!

Baku: I'll get it this time.

Baku: …Is headin' to the kingdom of Almandria

Director: ALEXANDRIA!!!!! ALEXANDRIA!!!!!! Why must I work with such actors?

Baku: Our mission: to kidnap the heir to the throne, Princess Garnet!

Cinna: I'll take it from here so listen up! Our ships about to dock in Alexandria…And when it does, we're gonna put on our costumes…and perform 'I want to be Your Canary' the most popular play in Alexandria! Break a leg, Marcus! 'Cause your playin' the lead!

Marcus: HOW DARE YOU! (Punches Cinna and knocks him out) NOBODY TELLS ME TO BREAK MY LEG ON PURPOSE!

Director: Why me?

Marcus: Leave the actin' to me! Of course, the real kidnappers will be Blank and Zidane!

Blank: I'll distract the audience from backstage with these little bugers.

Zidane: (laughs) Did you just say bugers?

Blank: (laughs) Whoops, my bad!

Blank: I can't stand oglops…

Blank: But I'll manage so don't worry about me.

Blank: And that'll be your cue, Zidane!

Zidane: Okay! That's when I kidnap Princess Garnet, right?

Baku: That's right. Your gonna kidnap the fat-ass, butt-ugly Garnet…wait! What am I sayin!? Sorry I didn't mean anything by it!

(Garnet walks over and kicks Baku in the nuts.)

Baku: OWWWW!!!

Zidane: …Sooo…that's when I kidnap Queen Brahne, right?

Baku: You bet! You're gonna kidnap the most babe-ilicous beauty in all of Alexandria, Queen Brahne! …Wait, that isn't the line, is it?

Director: Read your script, you moron. Ok people, BREAK TIME!!!

**Scene 2**

(Boarding the cargo ship)

(Dagger starts climbing the ladder, and Zidane 'accidentally' touches her butt)

Zidane: Oohh…soft.

Dagger: You pervert!

(Dagger kicks Zidane off the ladder)

Zidane: AHHHH!!!

(Cargo ship takes off)

Director: Cut! What the heck was that Dagger!?

Dagger: He touched my butt! Didn't you see him!?

Director: He's SUPPOSED to do that! Read the stinkin' script!

(Dagger reads it)

Dagger: …Oh…

Zidane: (from offstage) I don't mind doing that scene again!

Dagger: Shut up Zidane!

**Scene 3**

(Vivi and Zidane are talking outside of Eiko's house while Eiko listens from kitchen steps.)

Zidane: …It all boils down to whether you do or you don't. Here, let me show you a age old ritual between male friends!

Vivi: Ok.

(Zidane and Vivi walk off the stage to the side. Zidane really has to go due to the toilet being clogged and what's in it. He finds this a great time to let it ALL go.)

Zidane: What ya gotta do is let yourself go on the set…

Vivi (whispering): Um…what are you doing?

Zidane (whispering): Shhh! Don't worry, no one will notice.

(Meanwhile, offstage, Dagger walks by and looks where Vivi and Zidane are and then notices Zidane peeing.)

Dagger: Oh my god! Zidane what are you doing? Zip up you pants!

Director: CUT! What's going on?

(Eiko runs next to Dagger and then looks at Zidane. Dagger covers Eiko's eyes.)

Eiko: Zidane what's wrong with you? Why are you pissing on the set? That's what bath rooms are for!

Zidane: I know but the toilet was all clogged and I just couldn't hold it anymore.

(Zidane was now finished 'going' washes his hands, and then rejoins the others.)

Director: Ok let's do this again and this time, don't piss on my set.

Zidane: Ok piss on the set, got it.

Director: NO! I SAID DON'T PISS ON THE SET! (Where do they get these guys?)

**Scene 4**

(Near the end of the game)

Zidane: Bring my beloved Dagger to me!

(Dagger looks over the balcony. Beatrix kicks her and Dagger starts falling.)

Dagger: AAAHHHHH!!!

(Zidane saves Dagger and starts touching her butt)

Dagger: hole!!!

(Slaps Zidane)

Director: Medic! Check if she's alright!!! Beatrix!?

Beatrix: What? Not my fault she gets to be the princess and I don't!

Zidane: B!!!

(Vivi walks away and Eiko is happy)

Eiko: When Dagger dies, I'll get Zidane to date me!!!

(Beatrix and Zidane start fighting)

Director: From the top!

(Dagger goes back to the balcony)

Zidane: Bring my beloved wife, I mean cat, I mean…never mind…

Director: Don't give me that crap!

Zidane: Bring my beloved Dagger to me!

(Dagger climbs onto the balcony)

Dagger Thinking: Surely everyone will catch me!

(She jumps and everyone moves out of the way)

Director: What the hell!? MEDIC!!!

**Scene 5**

Eiko: Come on Mog! You have to go back under my dress!

Mog: NO! Kupo!

Eiko: Why?

Mog: Who knows what other things are under there! Kupo!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**---Bloopers from the story---**

**Scene 1**

(Behind the scene)

Rinoa: Are you sure nobody will see my pimple?

Make-up Artist: No! I applied so much make up to it, nobody will even notice it!

(Scene where Rinoa and Dagger meet for the first time)

Rinoa: Hi! My names Rinoa!

Dagger: ……

Rinoa: Ahem.

Dagger: ……

Rinoa: I SAID, Hi! My names Rinoa!

Dagger: I'm sorry, I just can't get my eyes off of that big pimple that you have on your nose.

Rinoa: ARRRGGGHHHH!!!

**Scene 2**

(Scene where Dagger leaves for her first day of school, and Brahne gets worried.)

Brahne: Do you have your ID?

Dagger: Yes

Brahne: House number?

Dagger: Yes

Brahne: My cell phone number?

Dagger: GEEZ WOMEN! I HAVE EVERYTHING!!!

Director: Cut! What's going on?

Dagger: My 'mom' is getting on my nerves!

**Scene 3**

(Scene where Scarlet and Dagger are in the bathroom together. Scarlet gives Dagger an invitation to her Halloween Party, but Dagger can't go.)

Dagger: Scarlet, I am not allowed to go. My mother will not let me.

Scarlet: It's fine, I have something ELSE to tell you

Dagger: What is it?

Scarlet: We would like to accept you to the Popular Club!!!

(Dagger suddenly slaps Scarlet)

Scarlet: WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?

Dagger: I am SICK of being so nice to you!

**Scene 4**

(Scene where Eiko throws up in Blank's kitchen)

Director: Okay Eiko, you have to throw up again.

Eiko: Why?

Director: That's not enough vomit. There has to be more.

Eiko: WHAT!? I don't want to stick my finger up my throat again!

Director: Well your gonna have to! Let's take it from the top!

(Blank suddenly walks into the kitchen, and slips, falling on the vomit.)

Blank: Ewww…what's all of this gooey stuff?

Director: It's vomit.

Blank: EW!

(Blank suddenly vomits on the floor.)

Director: Okay, now THAT'S enough vomit! Action!

**Scene 5**

(Scene where Scarlet gets hit by a bus)

Scarlet: You always think that you're all perfect, having Zidane as your boyfriend!

Dagger: That's not true!

Scarlet: It is! And guess what? Do you know what people around the school say? They say that-

(Suddenly, the bus comes, and takes Scarlet with it.)

Director: What the hell? The bus coming in was a little bit too early!

(Director walks to the bus and sees Kuja in the drivers seat)

Director: What are you doing? Your suppose to be in jail!

Kuja: I got out. I'm sorry. I just needed to run her over. She was getting on my nerves.

(Director shrugs)

Director: Ah, you're right. She was an over actor anyway.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's it! That's the end of the bloopers! I'm sorry if some of them weren't funny. I tried. Very hard. Anyway, I'm going to be doing **Just Love to HATE You Part 2 **soon. So look for it from time to time! Okay? So I'm not entirely gone!

Can't wait to see you in part 2 of the story!


End file.
